


What is love?

by Minwon_Nation



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minwon_Nation/pseuds/Minwon_Nation
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo doesn't believe in love, Mingyu a caring person barely makes new friends, an instant connection makes both doubt about everything.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write in a while, it was meant to be a three shot but I got too excited, I hope you like it and I gotta say english is not really my first language so I probably have some mistakes I deeply apologize for it, hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The day was pretty boring just the usual Tuesday with all the students walking around bored and tired of the fact that there were more days before weekend came, happily it was their last weeks before Springbreak which most of the students loved since it meant parties, drugs, drinks and more, but for Wonwoo it wasn’t like that, las weeks of classes also meant projects and exams which got him really tired and barely with enough time to sleep.

-woo… Wonwoo!- surprised Won looked at his best friend who seemed pretty annoyed for the fact that he was barely paying attention to him

-Sorry, could you repeat that?- he asked while rubbing his eyes, god how much he’ll love to have a good sleep right now

-It’s the third time I ask you this you are lucky to have me as your best friend, others would have been annoyed by the second time…- he kept babbling about how much of a great friend he was but Won knew that once Jun started it was hard to stop him

-Yeah sure… best of friends- Won assure while rolling his eyes, by now he was pretty much used to that –So what did you asked before I leave you babbling by yourself- Won repeat while checking he got everything ready for class

-Oh right! Just wondering who you got for the club project- and that’s when it hit him the arts project will leave him with even less time to rest and the worst part is that they got the great idea of mixing all of the arts clubs together and making random pairs from different clubs to somehow manage to get some work as their final project, as if working by himself wasn’t tiring enough

-I… don’t know- with all the work lately he forgot to check who he got paired up with

-What do you mean ‘you don’t know?’- Jun exclaim not even surprised by how dumb his best friend could be at times 

-Well it could have been easier if my so said best friend would have used his “power” to pair us together- Wonwoo remind him slightly annoyed for the fact of having to work with someone new

-Come on Won… you know I had to take this chance to finally meet up with Haohao- he said excitedly 

Haohao better known as Minghao was part of the painting club who once got an exposition of his work around school and since Junhui saw them he was pretty sure he and Minghao were soulmates, a couple meant to be, just perfect for each other or something like that he kept repeating to Won almost every single time he found something new about him, sadly never get to see him in person until now that he chose a guy over friendship, biggest betrayal in history

-If he knew how much of a stalker you are, he would have probably run away and change college by now- he teased 

-I doubt it, cuz right after we meet he’ll barely get enough time to think about it since he will be falling deeply for me- Jun argue daydreaming

-Hope so… I don’t wanna be looking for new roommates- his teasing smile vanished once he remembered about his own partner –Wait! I’m pretty sure I saved that name on my phone- taking out his phone he looked for it 

-Well it's not that important by now, you’ll get to meet them during class you know- he said while ignoring the weird behavior of his friend

-I could probably find out something about them just to be sure how much of a mess the Project will be- Won assure ignoring the weird faces his friend was throwing for his behavior –Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! Anything about this guy?- finally, he looked from his phone to Junhui

-Mingyu… that name sounds familiar but I can’t remember anything right now- he kept on thinking about it, it was weird for Junhui to not know about a student –why don't you ask the guys?-

-What are you shitting about us?- Soonyoung better known as Hoshi asked while hitting Junhui and stealing his lunch before sitting next to them 

-Hosh you got your own food stop teasing people- Hoshi gave it back after being scold by Jihoon his best friend and the only one that could manage him to obey

-Won is worried that his partner would probably turn out to be a psycho- Jun explained after mocking Hoshi 

-That’s not what I meant- Won whispered – I just think it would be better if I knew something about the guy before meeting him- he explained 

-Well from what I know the guy doesn’t even know your name by now- Hosh said while chewing

And he was right only half of the art club members got their partners names and they will finally meet them today in class, meanwhile, the others have no idea who they’ll have to deal with 

-I think it will be nice to help Wonwoo hyung, who is it?- Lee Chan or Dino, the youngest of them all and who arrived with Hoshi and Jihoon finally decided to speak 

-Kim…- before he could finish talking Junhui jumped in 

-A weird guy named Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, do you know anything about him? I swear he sounds familiar but I just can’t remember right now…- As Junhui explain the expressions in Hoshi and Dino changed meanwhile Jihoon just stood there eating

-Mingyu?!- Dino asked surprised –The Kim Mingyu? Most well-known model and actor from school?- 

-You know those are just rumored right?- Hoshi explain while calming the youngest

-That’s not true most of my classmates love him and told me he’s got many requests! for publicity mostly- Lee Chan just couldn’t hide his excitement anymore

-Well that’s still rumors, they only say that cuz he’s sort of good looking- he seemed annoyed and tired for how much Dino seemed to admire the guy

-am… guys, you are not really helping me right now… anything else you know about him?- Won interrupt them before they continue arguing 

-Mingyu is a really popular guy, with many fangirls not only at school tho, I heard he is part of the drama club but nobody is really sure about it, some classmates are really obsessed with him, they once showed me a picture and I got it, he got the looks and…- before Dino could keep on going Jun got his hand right in front his face 

-He probably can’t be more handsome than your hyung, come on look at me- he whined

-He’s really dumb- Jihoon finally talk after rolling his eyes at Junhui –We were classmates and he fucked up the teacher's desk the first day of school, you should be careful, he’s quite clumsy-

-That’s just great, not only I need to finish up all the work but also take care of him, amazing- Won said while frowning he couldn’t believe his luck

-Don’t forget about the girls that will be following him around- Hoshi remind while smiling evilly

Wonwoo just growled in response, this day couldn’t get any worse.

Sadly for him the day pass by pretty fast with Wonwoo thinking about what to do with his partner problem, there was no more to do left, the teachers were helping everyone to meet up with their respective partners and Wonwoo still praying to see if he got by any chance the name wrong or if anything the guys said was only to bother him and get him worried for being so anxious about it, which he doubts counting the fact that Dino is the one who cleared out most of it and he barely annoyed people. Oh god how much he wish Junhui or even Hoshi were the ones who told him that, the death threats in his head stopped when he felt his phone vibrate with a text from Junhui.

“Seems like you got a hottie, Is it finally time for Jeon Wonwoo to meet someone?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add another chapter since I think the first one is quite boring, hope you like it, updates won't be that fast tho.

Chapter 2

“Seems like you got a hottie, Is it finally time for Jeon Wonwoo to meet someone?”

He frowned at his phone, what did he meant by that? He looked up searching for Junhui but that’s when he realized the teacher have been calling for Mingyu’s partner all this time, who seems to be the tall guy next to her, Won could swear this guy was the tallest he has ever seen, the guy just stood there smiling while looking around hoping to finally meet his partner 

-If nobody wants him I don’t mind working on him… I mean with- A girl shout from the back of the classroom making everybody else laugh which finally woke Wonwoo 

-He’s mine!- Won got up while shouting after realizing how much the teacher probably wait –I mean… my partner, I’m Kim Mingyu’s partner- he correct realizing how everyone even Junhui stared at him with amazing looks on their faces 

-Great, Mr. Kim go and meet up with your project partner- the teacher said ignoring what just happened Wonwoo sat back in place hiding his face in between his hands for what he just did but as soon as he was convincing himself it wasn’t that bad he got a text from his soon to be ex best friend 

“Thought Jeon Wonwoo didn’t flinch for anyone” 

“Oh shut up, I just wasn’t paying attention” 

“Yeah sure…” Jun replied sarcastically followed by a suggestive emoji which Wonwoo choose to ignore and get his phone back in the pocket since it seem like Mingyu was getting closer 

-Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Kim Mingyu but you probably already know that, I’m part of the Film club, how about you?- the guy seem really enthusiastic, at least Lee Chan was wrong with the club information, hopefully about more too 

-Jeon Wonwoo, Literature club- he answered not wanting to look at the guy since he was still ashamed 

-Seems that you don’t talk much…- Min said while sitting next to Wonwoo but before he could answer back he kept talking –It’s fine I got enough chat for both of us- he said smiling but this time Wonwoo couldn’t help but to look at Mingyu and think how much the guy remind him of a puppy 

They kept on talking, mostly Mingyu since Won seem to be falling asleep until the teacher gave them the instructions to use the time of the club as extra time to work on their Project before leaving. Wonwoo found it really comfortable to talk with Mingyu, he wasn’t much of an egocentric as he thought he might be, he was actually really nice, and they agree to work on the project after class since he had to study for his last test of the day, and he’ll use the club time for it, so after exchanging numbers each left on a different way. 

-So… how was it?-Won got startle by the sudden voice near his ear just to turn and find a smiling Junhui next to him 

-Could you please let me study?- he pleaded going back to the book on the table 

-Come on, there’s only five minutes before your class, plus I doubt a smartass like you need to study so… you can tell me- he begged 

-There’s not much to be said, he’s actually nicer than what I expected him to be, and we will be working on it after classes- he explained without looking away from the book 

-Uff so you got a date with Mr. Popularity, who would have known- Jun teased 

-Why do you want me to date him so badly?- he finally asked annoyed –You know I don’t believe in all that shit -he packed his stuff for class 

-Won… you know I’m the best of your friends and I love you, so I think it’s time for you to finally give love a chance- Junhui usually ain’t the type to talk seriously but Won knew this time it was –Plus I feel bad for dating someone and leaving you all alone- and the old Jun was back 

-So how was it?- he asked remembering that his friend finally got to meet “the love of his life” 

-He is… just perfect- he said while sighing -Won… he’s so hot I don’t think I could handle myself around him anymore- he whined 

-You better, unless you want to lose your only chance to date him- Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile while teasing him back –Gotta get to class in time, you should tell me more about it at home- he picked up his things and started leaving 

-And you will tell me about your date too!- Junhui shout so his friend could hear him making everyone else tell him to shut up since they were at the library 

Wonwoo may not be the best student but nobody could argue about the fact that he was really smart and it was always shown during tests, he would usually be the first to finish it and also the best grade from the classroom, so this time was just like that but as soon as he sat back on his desk waiting for the class to be over he couldn’t help getting Junhui’s words back in mind “Time for you to give love a chance” his friend may be an idiot but even he understood that it wasn’t something he could just go with, he definitely didn’t believe in it and highly doubt he’ll just fell for some sort of stranger all of a sudden it will be a dumb move for him. 

16:30 and Mingyu was nowhere to be found, Wonwoo was starting to think that probably he was indeed the douche he thought he would be when they met, tired of waiting he took out his phone ready to call him before leaving, but as soon as he was about to start the call he heard someone from afar.  
-Hyung!- he looked back to find Mingyu running towards him but before he reached him he stumbled and almost fell which made Wonwoo smile and completely forget how mad he was for him to be late –I’m… so sorry hyung… is… is just that- Mingyu could barely catch up his breath after running 

-Here, take it- Won offer him some water which he took happily 

-Sorry hyung is just that…it’s hard to explain- he answered while giving him the bottle back 

-If it’s only a dumb excuse just leave it like that, we got work to do- Wonwoo turned and started walking just to be followed by Mingyu 

-It’s not like that…- his voice sound down, sort of sad Wonwoo thought –some time ago certain persons started following me back home, it started with some school girls but when it turned into agencies and business people, my roommate got slightly annoyed and almost kicked me out- he started explaining and even tho Wonwoo didn’t seem interested he kept on listening to each word –I thought leaving school late will make things easier also for you not to deal with all these- Wonwoo froze, so he was just trying to help him 

-You should have texted me at least- he said finally looking back at Mingyu who shyly smiled at him –Why don’t you just tell them to leave you alone?- he asked while keeping on walking 

-The school girls did forget about it, but some people are quite interest in my life, and what I do…- he said with his voice tone decreasing by each word but before Wonwoo could ask if he was okay he kept on talking –Oh! Hyung I know a nice place around here maybe we could work there- 

He took Wonwoo’s wrist and lead him to a nice and quiet Coffeeshop which seem to also worked as a library, he would have lied if he said he hasn’t been there before, Wonwoo found this place not so long after he moved with Junhui and completely fell for it, it was a perfect place for him to relieve some stress or to just avoid his friends at times, mostly when he just need some time alone, he could say it was his favorite place in the world it was perfectly quiet since not so many people would come around to stay, and he was surprised to find Mingyu leading him there, he out from all people. 

-They won’t annoy us here and we could get the Project ideas clear- he said smiling –Choose a table I’ll order something- he said finally letting Wonwoo’s wrist go and walking towards a tiny desk to order something which left him with a soft feeling of emptiness and cold, but he ignored it and assure himself it was because it was getting late 

Wonwoo looked around until he finally found his favorite spot in there, where he usually sat and it was pretty much his own for how much time he spends there, he sat, leaving his stuff on the floor next to him and taking out a notebook to start writing down some of the things they could try for the project, something as a Videoclip probably not much dialog, maybe asking some of his friends to act for them or maybe asking Mingyu if he didn’t know anyone who might help for it.  
As Wonwoo kept on writing Mingyu ask for a drink for each before looking around until he finally saw Wonwoo sitting on a corner in a tiny table pretty busy writing down something, he didn’t want to bother so he got close slowly trying to not make any sound and sat on the chair in front of him realizing that not only was he writing but also mumbling something about more people and dialog, he tried looking in his notebook to read what got him so concentrate. 

-I know some people from the drama club that could help us- he said scaring the hell out of Wonwoo who didn’t notice how close he was by then 

-Ah… yeah sure but I still don’t know how many people we might need- he answered acting as if Mingyu didn’t scare him just now 

-Well what have you think of so far?- he asked innocently making Wonwoo wonder if he truly was old enough to be in college 

-We could work on a short movie or clip with a tiny story, I will write the whole thing and you’ll make sure we manage to record it perfectly- he explained while pointing at some ideas written on the notebook 

-Seems like you still not sure about what to do with it…- for the first time a serious look that froze Wonwoo for a second, was shown on his face while reading the ideas Wonwoo had written so far 

-Am… about that…- looking down to his hands he started to think about what to answer, he just didn’t want to feel useless right now 

-It’s fine we could work on something together- and once again the giant puppy was back -plus you probably need to know the amount of people that we could work with, honestly I would like if we were the ones that appear in, it will make things easier but I’m not sure if you will be comfortable with it- 

-I… I don’t think I’m good material for the camera, plus I’m not an actor, it will suck- smiling bitterly he looked back at the table where he was playing with his pen 

-I used to be the leader of the drama club I could help you with it- he said with a huge smile on his face –plus… you are really hot, you will be fine- he looked at him but it seems that Mingyu was still focused reading and before he could even ask anything a waitress arrived with their drinks 

-Here’s your order, two Lemango, enjoy it- she said after leaving the drinks on the table and left 

-Can’t believe you order this- Wonwoo said while laughing a little 

-Yeah I know people hate it and it’s unbelievable how someone thought of mixing lemon and mango on a drink… but it’s one of my favorite drinks- Min said ashamed of his guilty pleasure –also I forgot to ask you what did you wanted, so I just order you one too- he continued while scratching his neck thinking it was probably stupid to ordering it 

-It’s not like that, Lemango is my favorite drink too but everyone just thinks it’s gross without even trying- his comment seem to calm him a little and he even looked at him back smiling –to be honest the name is worse than the taste- he said joking while taking finally a sip from it 

-I know right? It’s just an awful word play for old people… so does the drink though- he said making both laugh 

After that their chat keep on as if they were just two normal friends hanging out completely ignoring Mingyu’s comment quite a while, they find out they had some more things in common apart from the worst taste in drinks, they both keep on dropping ideas for the project but still not so sure about it, Mingyu also tried to help Wonwoo with the acting, but he seems to really try to avoid it in the end they talked about random stuff until it got late and they have to get back home, but before leaving a phone rang getting both of the guys attention. 

-Hey yooo, who this?- Mingyu answer jokingly but suddenly, his expression changed and even if Wonwoo couldn’t hear what the other person on the phone said he noticed that they did sound angry –okay… yeah I get it, its fine, just ignore them and I’ll make my way back home at night, so they won’t notice- he answered sadly before ending the call 

-Is everything okay?- he asked while leaning on the chair with his backpack on hands -Yeah, my roommie just kick me out for a while, so I think I will stay here some more time- he answered with a soft smile but Wonwoo knew he was lying the place was about to close and even though he would probably regret this he had to ask 

-Do you want to hang at my place for a while?- looking down he waited for the answer 

-Can I? You sure I won’t be a bother?- Wonwoo could swear that for a second he saw ears and a tail waving excited as a puppy reuniting with its owner 

-If you don’t mind dealing with my annoying roommate it will be fine- after saying that he just realized that once Junhui saw him he wouldn’t stop teasing him for a while but it was too late to back off


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update every single monday, I usually check for mistakes and make some corrections before updating but if you find some pls tell me so I can correct them, I think chapters are quite short but I do like how they end so... sorry if you wanted more, you gotta wait :D, enjoy today's chapter :3

Chapter 3

-It’s not so far- Wonwoo said quietly

He couldn’t get out of his mind what was just happening, he should have thought about it before even offering it, not many people use to spend time at his place, some times his friends came in a while but it was usually Hosh and Jihoon’s place where they hang out mostly since they didn’t mind cleaning up after… What if his place was messy? He should call Junhui to make sure he hasn’t make a mess of it since the morning it could be really embarassing…

-Hyung? Is everything okey?- Mingyu asked in front of him with his head leaned a little to the side scanning Wonwoo’s face –You stopped all of a sudden- he explained

-Oh, that’s right, it’s here- he explained after looking at the building

While taking the elevator Wonwoo couldn’t help but to keep on thinking about all the awful things that could happened or probably were around his apartment and to be honest he hoped today was one of those days when Junhui just was too tired to even get out of his room, once they got to the apartment he thanked God that it wasn’t much of a mess as he thought it could be, plus Junhui was nowhere to be found so far, so he told Mingyu to leave everything on the sofa while he went to get him some water in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Mingyu sat in the sofa quite nervous since he’s not the type who has many friends to spent time with, the only one that could be like his best friend was his roommate and even him kicked him out at times, he knew it wasn’t because he was mean it was mostly his fault in the end, he shouldn’t have agree to come he barely knew the guy, did he dind’t learn anything about watching netflix? Even cute guys could be psychopaths at least this time he didn’t have to spent time alone walking around the city at night plus he was probably just being paranoid.

-Wonunie!- someone’s whined snapped Gyu out of his thoughts –Haohao is such a cutie look at the pic he just sent me…- his voice slowly turned into whispers once he made eye contact with Mingyu –wait, you are not Wonwoo-

-Oh right, hi I’m Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo’s project partner- he said while standing and offering his hand to greet him formally

-Yeah… I remember you, I’m just surprise to see you here- he said while taking Mingyu’s hand and walking to sit on the other sofa for just one person –I’m Jun, Wen Junhui, Wonwoo’s roommate and his one and only best friend- he said seriously while examining Mingyu –How is it working with Wonwoo? He’s quite a character, mostly with new people-

-I think we work pretty good together, even though we barely made any progress- he smile after remembering how they end up chatting about trivial stuff instead of actually working, which actually made Junhui even more confused

-So that’s why you are here, are you two gonna keep on working? I better get to my room then…-

-It’s not like that, Wonwoo hyung invited me to hang out for a while- he said excited and definitely catching Junhui off guard and making him doubt if they were talking about the same Wonwoo

-Here, I brought you some water Min…- before Wonwoo could finish up the sentence Junhui ran to him and hug him tightly making him drop the glass

-Wonunie please tell me it’s still you and they didn’t replace you with some kind of clone or awful actor who doesn’t know anything about you- he cried not letting Wonwoo break apart from the hug ignoring the fact that Mingyu was still there

-Agh dumbass look what you just did, go and get something to clean this up- said finally freeing himself from that unnecessary hug

-Wonunie…- he pout sadly

-Disgusting, get that ugly look from your face and clean up, I will get changed- Wonwoo repeat tired of his roommate attitude but a tiny laugh catch both’s attention –Sorry you have to see that, please get comfortable while I go and get change- he said nicely before leaving

-How is he so nice with you?- Jun kept on whining like a baby which Mingyu found funny considering his serious attitude from before

-Well you have known him longer, he’s probably just being kind- he explained softly

Once Wonwoo got changed into some shorts and a long shirt he went back, seems like Junhui did clean it up while Mingyu still sitting awkwardly in the sofa which he found funny since he looked like the confident guy who got everything managed but right now he just stood there looking around, silently Wonwoo went and sat next to him.

-You could have turn on the TV, you know right?- he asked smiling

-I just didn’t wanted to mess up something around here- he answer softly while rubbing his neck –you wear glasses? They look good on you, it suits you- playfully he moved Won’s glasses a little bit making him flinch a little which Mingyu find cute

-Yeah, contact lenses are quite annoying- he said looking down embarrassed

-Another reason to wear these then- he looked away to hide his smile

-Won! Hurry up! There’s a marathon of Supernatural on TV- Junhui jumped to the solo sofa looking for the remote completely ignoring them

What else was he suppose to do when these two were just there low-key flirting filling up the air with tension, if only they weren’t that dumb, he had to do something before it could turn weird, how did these two survived together these afternoon?.

-You watch it too?- Mingyu asked in “general” but he was only focused on Wonwoo

-Yeah its one of the main reasons I still friends with this idiot- Won answer remember how they could meet up to watch every new chapter, even now they had little reunions to watch them

-You love me- Junhui sang without looking away from the TV

-I used to watch it with my roommate until he kept on watching it without me- he said frowning

-Ultimate betrayal- Won said while pretending to be surprise which Min agree playful

-Guys would you mind keeping it down?- Jun asked while rolling his eyes making both of them laugh

Even though Wonwoo loved to re watch supernatural this time he was feeling awfully tired, with everything that happened today he barely was paying attention to the TV, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he suddenly fell asleep leaning into Mingyu which startle him a little but after realizing what just happened he try not to move and just leave him there so he wouldn’t wake up.

-He’s barely sleeping these days, he gets too anxious with school projects that barely takes care of himself, it’s probably the first time he sleeps this week and I doubt he’s being eating or at least something healthy- Junhui explained softly enough so he wouldn’t wake Wonwoo

Mingyu nod looking back at the sleepy guy realising he forgot to take off his glasses, so he slowly got close and carefully took off his glasses so he wouldn’t break them while sleeping or it wouldn’t bother him, as long as he kept on looking at him he couldn’t help but to get quite worried, he did notice that Wonwoo was sleeping when they met plus he seem pretty thin but he just thought it was normal for him now that he heard all this he could’t help but to try to help him, he wanted to take care of him, Wonwoo seem like a nice person and really interesting he’s the first person he has talked to apart from his roommate and old friends in a while, the people who looked for him barely cared about him for real, so he felt like he should do something to help him.

After some chapters more of just keeping on watching not even chatting with Junhui for a while since he didn’t wanted to wake Wonwoo, he got a text, carefully he took out his phone to check it and once he saw it, he realised he’s being there long enough.

“Hey, dumbass where the fuck are you? I know you said you’ll come back late but you never take this long, you better not be in trouble”

“Sorry I’ll tell you once I’m back, I won’t take long, I’m omw”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost over with the fanfic hopefully once I finish it I will update it more regularly(?)

Chapter 4

After carefully putting his phone back in his pocket, he tried to stand in a way he wouldn’t wake Wonwoo but as he was carefully adjusting him to the sofa so he could rest better the dark-haired slowly started opening his eyes with a slight surprise reflect once he saw Mingyu’s face that close.

-W…what happened?- he said nervously 

-Sorry hyung, didn’t mean to wake you up, I’ll be taking my leave- the taller one whisper since it seems that Junhui fell asleep too

-Oh is that so…- after stretching out a little and rubbing his eyes he sort of made his way to the door since he forgot to put back on his glasses he couldn’t help but to stumble around a little –Sorry for falling asleep and leaving you with Junhui, I couldn’t help it- he apologized still sleepy

-Don’t worry about that, thank you for inviting me- shyly smiling he thanked –you are really nice hyung and even cuter with your messy hair- he said while messing around Wonwoo’s hair even more 

-Stop that dumbass- he said slowly hitting Mingyu’s hand away but still smiling –I feel like I made you lose your time we didn’t even progress on the project, I swear we will figure it out- by every word he kept on saying he started freaking out even more

-Don’t mind that, it was a really nice day after all- after that, both kept on silence as if they just didn’t know how to say goodbye and would probably have kept on like that if the taller’s phone didn’t start ringing –Oh shit! I better get going, see you later hyung- he messed up Wonwoo’s hair once more before running to the elevator while answering his phone

Once he ran off Wonwoo’s view he got back into the apartment finding a curious and excited Junhui looking at him with a mischievous smile, god why didn’t he just stay asleep.

-You two are way too dull, if it was me we will be making out right now- he said while sitting back in the couch and turning the tv volume down

-You are disgusting and I don’t know what you are talking about- taking his glasses and putting them back on

-Nobody, hear me out, NOBODY takes that long to say goodbye seriously what was that?-

-Whatever- Wonwoo knew there was only one way to get out of this –So… How’s Minghao? Is he in love with you already?- he asked jokily

-Oh trust me, he will be soon- the usual Junhui snapped –That reminds me, look at the picture he just sent me, ain’t he a cutie?- he took his phone and as fast as he could scroll through his pictures to finally found it   
Except for the fact that it was the first time he finally saw Minghao’s face it was a way too normal picture from what he expected from the painter, he stood in front of a mirror with a red sweater, black hair and a red beret he was smiling cutely and in the left corner down it said “Goodnight gotta get back to work” with a winky face which made him realized maybe his friend was right and he was probably making Minghao fall for him as fast as he could, either that or they were both way too flirty.

-I’m glad I finally get to see his face, he seems to be into fashion too- he exclaimed noticing his clothes were way too nice even if it could be something he would wear on his free day 

-I know as if he couldn’t get any cooler… he told me he works on his paints most of his free time which is why we never got to see him at school- explaining Junhui kept on looking at the picture –at least now he will spend some free time with me- a soft smile grew in Junhui’s face and Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel happy for his friend at finally meeting “the love of his life”

-He’s already sending you cute pics like that seems that you did something right- Won yawn while trying to keep his eyes open

-Can’t believe you doubt me- he said falsely hurt –I could help you…- but before he could say anything else he interrupted him

-There’s nothing I need help with, enjoy your time with your crush- he said before finally leaving to his room

Wonwoo was way too tired and he was thankful he didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow since he didn’t have the first hour, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth before sleeping finally realizing how messy his hair really was, he tried to fix it a little remembering how Mingyu play with it but he almost choked once he realized he was smiling, this was definitely not like it, not again, he wouldn’t let it, he went back to his bed but before he could close his eyes his phone buzz.

“Hey hyung, thanks for having me over even though I could have been a psycho you seem to handle it quite nice, sorry for being so awkward today I don’t usually hang out with people… but you seem different I ended up trusting in you the day I met you, it should be a record, anyway, we should really try to proceed with the project, how about meeting tomorrow?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but to smile at how silly Mingyu seems to be, soon he started writing down 

“Seems like you got home safe, hope you didn’t get into any trouble”

“Yeah I don’t live that far, but my roommate does hate me for making him worry, thought you’ll be asleep right now, why are you awake?”

“Tell your roommate I’m sorry for kidnapping you today. I was about to get some sleep till I got your text”  
“Smh, why did you reply then? Get some sleep!”

A wide smile kept on growing in Wonwoo’s face, he truly was an idiot

“Well sorry for being kind, next time I’ll just ignore you”

“I didn’t mean that…just go to sleep already”

“Fineee dad, see you tomorrow then”

“Is that a kink? Who would have known…”

A slight flush made his way through the older’s cheeks as he replied with an “idiot” before leaving his phone back in the bedside table ignoring anything else Mingyu said.

The next morning when Wonwoo woke up he checked his phone finding out it was filled with texts from Mingyu surprised he read them one by one.

“sorry that’s just how it sounded, anyway goodnight hyung”  
“I just got a great idea for the project, well it was my roommate’s but it could work”  
“Do you got any free time tomorrow? Maybe we could meet up to finally work on it”

Slightly surprised by the fact that some of the texts arrived around 3 am he texted him back not so sure if he will be awake, telling him he got some free time after lunch since he only had to study for another exam this week but Junhui was right and it’s not as if he needed to. He started getting ready for school which includes waking up Junhui since if he didn’t he would probably never wake up, he got a glass of water and only a toast as breakfast, they didn’t have much food anyway he would probably go to the market this weekend. Once Junhui was ready or something like that since he still walks like a zombie, Wonwoo got his keys and both backpacks and started heading to school.

-I don’t get why you always wake me so early, there’s no one around plus I didn’t get any breakfast- he said rubbing his eyes trying to fix his view

-It’s our morning work out, plus you never eat at home- not even looking back he kept on walking, he just felt way too energetic today 

-You seemed better, got any exam today?- he asked finally taking his backpack from Wonwoo

-Yeah, I guess sleeping yesterday afternoon really helped- he said smiling -I don’t at least until Friday and pretty much finished all my projects except for the arts one, my freedom is near-

-I’m surprised you are happy of pretty much using Mingyu as your couch- fully awake he started teasing him

-Wha…What do you mean by that?- finally stopping he looked back at Junhui

-Well you fell asleep over him, he tried so hard not to move so he didn’t wake you up- laughing at Wonwoo’s expression he kept on -Who did you think took off your glasses?-

-Just when I thought you were so nice and took care of me…- he said sarcastically -Agh what a bother-

-I doubt he thinks of you like that…- he said remembering at how Mingyu spent most of the time looking at Wonwoo and making sure he was comfortable and still asleep but thought he would freak out more if he mentioned that -Anyway Haohao will hang out at the apartment so you better not get back early unless you wanna end up traumatized-

-You are disgusting- finally keeping on walking

-At least I got somebody- 

-You two are not even dating- he made fun of his friend’s crush -Plus you know I don’t need that kind of shit anyway- He started walking faster after that, trying to avoid the argument that he has had with Junhui for years by now

-YET we are not dating yet- Junhui screamed pretty sure he’ll make this guy fall for him -Says the one who adopt a giant puppy…- he loved his best friend but some times he wished he wasn’t so stubborn and could give love a chance

-Hey thinking boy, need a ride?- a voice took him by surprise 

-Oh! hi beauty what are you doing here so early?- he asked back into his flirtatious self 

-I just wanted to work on some paintings before classes started since we will be working on the project later today- he said with a tiny smile –So… do you need a ride?- Junhui looked back thinking of Wonwoo, he probably wouldn’t be mad if he went with Minghao. As they drive to the school, they pass by Wonwoo who caught both of the guy's attention.

-He’s quite… interesting- Minghao said driving slowly as they pass him

-He’s really nice and kind... in his own way- Jun explained with a slight smile 

-I wouldn’t doubt it, he definitely did something right for my roommate to be falling for him- he said getting back to the right speed

-Y… your roommate?- the brunette asked surprised

-Yeah, you probably heard of him, Kim Mingyu, I’m pretty sure he got a crush on him but he just won’t admit it- 

-You gotta be kidding me…-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For lunch the guys liked to meet up, they were friends before college and by now most of them have completely different schedules so lunch was part of the time they could spend together at least around school, even if Hoshi or Dino preferred to spend the time in the cafetería they all agree that being outside was better for them mostly since not many people were around there and it was pretty quiet, better for them.

-So how was it working with Mr. Perfect? Did he change partner already since you are a pain in the ass?- Hoshi asked getting a mocking face from Wonwoo as a response

-They are actually friends now…- Jun said softly 

-How’s that? Jeon Wonwoo making friends?- he teased after almost chocking for what Junhui said

-Yeah I’m getting really tired of you so I’m searching for new ones- he answered seriously making Hosh pout –Plus he’s not as annoying as some people I know- Jun and Hosh looked away avoiding the black-haired stare

-Did he drugged you?- the hamster-like boy run to check on his friend

-Stop that!- pushing him away and shaking off some dirt that got on his clothes

-No, he still the usual Wonunie, they just seem comfortable around each other- Junhui kept on explaining not really feeling to tease him as much as Hoshi was doing it –He even invited him home- but he still enjoys to see his friend being annoyed

-That’s weird for Wonwoo hyung- the youngest exclaimed lost in all the mess – I’m pretty sure I’ve only been in your apartment like twice and I’ve known you guys for a while…- he sounded quite sad

-Even you Dino?- he was getting tired of this but he understood why his friends where so surprised –I don’t know, we had a great time ad I felt bad for leaving him alone- finally none of them say a thing instead they looked at him with his eyes wide open –Agh you are annoying-

-Won… I don’t usually agree with them but they are right this time, you usually avoid people, it’s weird for us- Jihoon finally got into the conversation sadly not as Wonwoo would have liked him to 

-I can’t believe this… I’ll get something to eat I can’t handle you guys anymore- he said standing and leaving towards the cafetería

-I think hyung is really mad at us- Lee Chan couldn’t help but feel bad as he saw him leave

-It’s not like that Dino, he knows we are joking, he’s just mad cuz it’s the truth- Hoshi explained while hugging the shorter –So… you met him too right?- he looked at Junhui in expectation for an answer

-Indeed, he seems nice but we barely talked since he didn’t want to wake Won up- he explained but he couldn’t help but to keep on thinking about what he talked with Minghao that morning –Together it’s like if they knew each other for years, I know it’s weird but I’m glad he’s finally making new friends…- which make the crush thing quite scary he knew how his best friend would react if he finds out which is why he hasn’t mentioned it to Wonwoo and doubt it would be a good idea so, for now, he’ll keep it as a secret

-Is he as cool as it’s rumored?- Lee Chan asked getting him out of his thought

-I’m still cooler- he said finally leaving that behind for now

-Then he’s not that cool- Hoshi teased getting a serious glare from Junhui

-Jun hyung!- they all looked at where the voice came from surprise to find a giant tree running towards them

-Oh, hi Mingyu- after realizing who it was Dino couldn’t help but to stare at him curiously 

-Have you seen Wonwoo hyung?- he asked looking around

-I’m great thanks for asking- he teased rolling his eyes

-He went to get some food, he will be back soon- Jihoon answer tired of Junhui being a drama queen

-Oh! Woozi hyung didn’t see you there- as he greeted him he couldn’t help but feel somebody looking at him, he saw two other guys a gray-haired one who looked at him seriously which he didn’t understand why and a quite short but not as short as Woozi staring at him in a way that reminded him of a little kid –Hi… I’m Mingyu, Wonwoo’s project partner- 

-Yeah I know-Hoshi answer serious still judging him for getting all of the youngest attention

-Ignore him- Jihoon pocked him so he would stop making that weird face but now pouting at him for doing that

-Wow, you are cooler than what everyone else says- Dino finally speak up excited of finally meeting him –I’m Lee Chan but you can call me Dino, I’ve heard a lot about you-

-Oh… really? Thank you I guess- he said worried about what he has probably heard of him

-Wait until you get to know him- said a voice behind Mingyu

-Hyung!- he exclaimed excitedly as Wonwoo sat inviting him to do the same

-Thought you were gonna get something to eat- Hosh said as he noticed he arrived empty-handed

-The place was empty once I got there- he explained but they highly doubt him since they knew he was very picky when it came to food 

-I got some extra food since my roommate forgot it this morning- Min said offering him a lunch box with some homemade food

-I feel like a kid again- smiling took the box from him -you sure it’s fine?- 

-Completely I texted him and he told me he already got something to eat so it’s fully yours- the older thanked him softly while looking at the lunch box

Junhui couldn’t help but to smile knowing every single thing Mingyu said was a complete lie since for what Minghao told him, he knew Min woke up early to cook and didn’t even let Haohao try some of the food he made, which he didn’t mind since he prefers to buy instant food.

-Are you gonna keep on working on the project? Cuz remember I’ll be using the apartment so…- he reminded

-Yeah I know, I won’t bother you but I still need to get some sleep so you better be done by then- he couldn’t believe his friend could get this far 

-We could work again at…- before Mingyu could finish up the sentence Wonwoo hurry to cover his mouth making everyone else stare at them curiously 

-Hey guys… isn’t it getting late? You gotta get to your class- he added slowly getting back in place making his friends completely ignore what just happened

-Oh shit I can’t get late any more to that class or I’ll fail- Hoshi cried as he fastly got all of his stuff ready and hurry to class followed by Woozi who picked up some of the things he was dropping

-Bye hyung, it was nice finally meeting you- Dino said happily before leaving still waving from afar

-See you later then, wish me luck Wonunie- Junhui said standing up 

-Whatever you say dumbass- Wonwoo joke as his friend was leaving

-Byebye Puppygyu…- the nickname got the younger confused since he didn’t understand where it came from while Won couldn’t help but to laugh softly at it

-What did he just call me?-

-Ignore him, he likes to put on silly nicknames to people- the dark-haired explained finally opening the lunch box

-Who would have known “Wonunie”- hearing the dumb nickname Junhui always called him from Mingyu made him blush a little, people don’t usually call him with nicknames except for his friends and mostly as a joke

-Oh leave that, it’s really stupid and he knows it, that’s why he keeps calling me like that- he explained looking down he lowkey hate that name

-I think it’s cute but way too long, I prefer short nicknames idk probably only Wonu would be fine- he got deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize the other getting embarrassed for it –Wonu hyung…-

-Forget the “hyung” you are making me feel old…- he said while playing with the food still not wanting to look at him –Only Dino calls me hyung and he’s way too young so I get it-

-Okey hyu… I mean Wonu…- both stood in silence not knowing what to say –Did you not like the food?- he asked feeling down

-It’s not like that, I just got distracted, sorry- he explained finally trying the food making Gyu feel way too nervous he has never really cooked for anyone and even though Minghao said it was great he still doubt it

-This is great… how did your roommate reject it?- Mingyu couldn’t help but blush at the comment which the older didn’t notice since he kept on eating everything in the lunch box

-Thank you…- he laughed nervously since the truth was that the lunch box was never for Minghao he would never reject his food –Now that I remember why did Jun hyung kick you out today?- 

-His sort of crush is coming over to the apartment and he’s pretty sure he’ll make him fall for him- without stop eating he explained it as if it was nothing

-Oh well if you don’t wanna go to the coffeeshop from yesterday we could hang at my place then- he offered remembering Won’s reaction when he mentioned the coffeeshop a while ago

-As long as I get more delicious food like this I don’t mind- he said smiling which Mingyu could swear is the cutest smile he has ever seen –let’s go!- he said after giving the empty lunch box back and standing ready to go but before he could start walking the taller stopped him

-Am… actually, we are heading to the parking lot, my roommate asked me to take his car back since he will do some stuff and be back late…- also Minghao thought it will be safer for them to be back in a car that none of Mingyu’s stalkers recognize 

-Oh… it’s fine- Wonwoo said making his way to the parking lot


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost over with it, so I think I'll just start updating it randomly

Chapter 6

As they walked through the parking lot Wonwoo followed the taller in silence wondering which was his roommate's car, maybe a really old one just like Hoshi’s, it barely works even though he’s been working on it for years and probably spent enough to buy a new car, he refuses to change it, it’s his “baby” or at least that’s how he likes to call it.

-Here we are- Wonwoo could only stare in shook thinking it was all a joke when he saw the bright blue sports car next to Mingyu

-You know you could have only told me it was your sugar daddy no need to create a fake roommate- he joked still looking at the car scare to even touch it

-It’s not my sugar daddy- he couldn’t help but make a disgusted face for only thinking about it which the older only laughed at 

-Then you have a sugar baby?! Who would have known…- he said in a teasing tone 

-I’m not as kinky as you and just get in the car already- he pouted while leaning over the car

Smiling he carefully did as told still surprise for how cool the car was and as Mingyu got in too he stared around realizing how clean it seems, he couldn’t even found anything personal around it, it was like a new car.

-If may I ask, how does your roommate, a college student even gets a car like this?- After some minutes in silence, he finally asked

-He’s quite a person… with such an amazing talent he managed to sell some paintings, after some time he finally got enough money to buy his dream car- he explained remembering how excited Minghao was when he bought it –it’s actually a miracle that he let me drive it- 

-He must be really good, how did he end up here then?- 

-It’s… hard to explain- he said softly making Wonwoo feel like he shouldn’t have ask

-Oh! You don’t have to tell me, sorry about that…- he apologized looking down

-Painting is his passion- his voice caught the older’s attention who looked at him in expectation -he’s definitely gonna focus on it but his father doesn’t think that’s a real career so he asked him to finish college first and then he wouldn’t bother him again and let him do whatever he wants- 

-Must be sad, if he sold enough paintings to get a car like this he must be really talented and he’s just wasting his time in college- laughing he continued –It sounded worse than what I expected it to, is not as if college is a waste of time…- 

-Don’t worry, I got it- Mingyu smile softly for how nervous the older was –He still focuses on his paintings, mostly in his free time and some times skipping classes but not enough to fail- then a question popped on Wonwoo’s mind

-Am… Who is your roommate?- he asked with the possible answer in mind

-He once got an exposition at school with all of his paintings, they helped to get some money for school renovations, Minghao, Xu Minghao- 

-Now I get why he let you his car…- he whispered loud enough for Mingyu to miss it –I saw that exposition, it was great Junhui really wanted to buy one but we couldn’t afford it since we had to pay rent…- he explained remembering how Junhui argue for hours trying to convince him

-If you want I could ask him…- 

-Oh no, I’m pretty sure Junhui will figure out how to get that and probably more…- before the taller could ask what he meant by that he continued –I’ve been thinking about our project and we should focus on the real-life type of story, it will be easier for us to record and probably a really short film, we could do something for one person only, its not that hard to write as long as we have the right idea…-

-Minghao actually told me it could be a really good idea if we did some sort of love triangle, that way I could get to record most of the parts easily and we both make it to the film- he explained excitedly 

-I’m still not sure about acting… plus a love triangle means three not only two- he explained trying to avoid the idea

-I know some people from the drama club that wouldn’t mind helping us come on hyung I will help you if you need to…- he insisted but only got a serious face as a response –I mean Wonu, I also saw some of your ideas and I could say they would work for the love triangle- finally getting inside the parking lot of a huge building Mingyu parked carefully

The whole way from the parking lot to the apartment Wonwoo kept silence thinking about Mingyu’s idea, mostly thinking of how he would make it work or if he could really act without getting too anxious. Meanwhile, the taller was getting extremely nervous not knowing if he should say a thing, pretty sure Wonwoo hate his idea. Once Mingyu opened the door Wonwoo hurried in running to the first table he could find taking his notebook and a pen from his backpack and starting to write.

-I got it! I got it!- he repeated excitedly as he wrote 

Mingyu followed him confused closing the door and looking at him not understanding a thing of what was happening, the dark-haired kept on whispering some things but Mingyu couldn’t really hear him, he took a sit near his hyung trying not to distract him since he seemed way too focus.

-Min you are a genius!- he said finally leaving the notebook on the table –I mean Minghao of course- he joked as he showed the main ideas he had for their project

-Wow, I can’t believe you just thought of this right now… you are amazing Wonu…-he exclaimed surprised by how he managed all this in such a short time

-Thank you… now we only need some actors and the full script but I already got part of it just need to write it down- without looking and Mingyu he explained thinking of how the story will be developed 

-You mean an actress, since we will be part of it, I think I already got the right person…- Wonwoo realized he couldn’t run away from acting plus it seems that Mingyu was getting too excited for the little progress they have made

-I still need to write the whole script so it would probably take some time before we start filming- buying himself some time he took back the notebook to start writing

-Well we still got the day so we could work on it, also it could help me to visualize it, that way it will be easier to film it- he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face 

-Gyu…- before he continued Mingyu interrupted him

-Look I know you are nervous about acting but I swear I will help you if it’s really hard for you I could find a way only you and I are the ones recording at the time…- he said softly making Wonwoo feel a little more confident about it 

-Fine… but if I do suck we will look for someone else to act my part- 

-Doubt there will be someone better…- 

After a while they were both sat down on a triple sofa each sitting on opposites edge, Wonwoo writing and reading out loud for Mingyu who add some advice once in a while plus throwing candies at the older every time he asked for, a little game they both came up with since Gyu got bored of barely doing a thing and Wonwoo was too lazy to take some candy.

-They walk around the park without knowing he, your character, was watching from afar regretting not being the one who invited her, he wouldn’t let that pass, he have to do something about it even if it meant somebody will end up with a broken heart- he read after writing it down for Mingyu to visualize it

-I like that, you are really good Wonu- he complimented taking a tiny marshmallow from the bowl showing it to the older who opened his mouth in expectation for him to throw it

-Thank you- he said while chewing –At least you have a really good aim- he joked

-It’s not so hard, I’m sure everyone can do this- he leaned his head back into the sofa’s arm and throwing some for him too –Try it!- he took another bowl with some m&m and gave it to the older –bet you can also do it-

-We should finish this first Gyu…- he doubted about doing it but still took the bowl

-We are almost over and you have made a huge progress today, plus it’s getting late- he was right they have been for almost four hours working on the script they should take a break

-Fine but don’t blame me if you choke- taking some m&m from the bowl and playing with them he thought of the perfect way to throw it, the right angle 

-Wonu… thinking about it won't help, just do it- he opened his mouth waiting for a while until Wonwoo actually throw it but hit his eye instead –well you can keep on trying- he said laughing and looking for the missing candy

After some more tries, Wonwoo was getting tired of it while Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at the older, every single time he got hit on the face always missing its target, even some of them were thrown behind the sofa which he didn’t understand how did that happen.

-Well now I feel better about only being good at this…- he joked teasing the older who just got a hand full of m&m’s and throw them in one go finally getting some inside the taller's mouth while he laughed

-Well I finally did it- he exclaimed excited while the other chew with a serious look

-That’s cheating!- taking some more marshmallows he did the same as the older who looked back at him surprised and just like that started a food fight in the sofa which didn’t last long since they didn’t have any candy left but end up with both of them laughing

-NOOO! You just wasted a perfect amount of candy… I could have eaten those- Wonwoo cried while looking around the sofá at the mess they just did

-It’s not so bad, the apartment is clean so you can still eat them- he took some from the floor to eat them 

-You are disgusting- he laughed

-It’s quite late so we better get something to eat apart from dirty candy- he stood up, walking to the kitchen followed by Wonwoo 

-Are you telling me candy ain’t food?- he cried 

-We could get some candy after eating real food- the taller offer so he could stop whining, he understood why his hyung and Junhui were best friends now


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Mingyu reunite all the ingredients he could find in the kitchen Wonwoo wander around the place not knowing what to do until he ran up to a picture of two kids around the age of seven, looking at it carefully he realized it was Mingyu and the other guy kind of remind him of Minghao from the picture Junhui showed him, he took out his phone to take a picture of it to send it to his friend.

“Hey dumbass look at how cute your boyfriend was”

-What are you doing?- scared of the sudden voice he let his phone fall

-Oh… I was just looking at this picture, it is you and Minghao right?- he asked after picking up his phone fastly so Mingyu didn’t notice his chat with Junhui

-It’s being so long since that day…- with a nostalgic smile he took the photo from the older to look at it

-You two have been friends for a long time then- he exclaimed curiously after noticing Mingyu’s reaction

-We pretty much grew up together, we used to do a bunch of dumb stuff but there was a time when I moved to the city with my parents and lose touch with him until I came back for college, it was as if time never passed by and we just felt comfortable enough with each other to move in together- without stopping smiling he explain making the older smile too

-Must be nice to have a friend for so long- 

-Well you have Junhui, you two seem to be really close, I could say even more than Minghao and I- placing the picture back in place he looked at Wonwoo 

-We do know each other since elementary school but never really talk until high school… you could say he was there for me when I needed him the most- he said softly looking down

-I see… Why don’t you help me in the kitchen?- Mingyu asked ruffling the older’s hair after realizing he didn’t want to talk more about the topic

-You should know that I suck cooking- he said following him back to the kitchen

As Mingyu cooked Wonwoo pretty much looked at him carefully surprised from how easy it seemed for him, he sat on a chair from the kitchen bar on the opposite side keeping silence since the taller seem focused, he didn’t know what to do or how to help him since he barely spends time in the kitchen mostly to get some cereal or to cook some instant ramen.

-Wonu please get me a glass from the top right cupboard- he asked pointing at it not looking away from what he was doing  
Without saying a word he walked to the cupboard where Mingyu pointed at and opened the door finding the glasses, he tried to reach one but he still couldn’t get them, he got on his toes but barely made a difference since his fingers touch it but end up pushing it further, he still tried to reach it but couldn’t get any closer, until he felt the heat of Mingyu’s body behind him with his hand on his waist while the other reached for the glass he pushed back

-Sorry for that, thought you’ll be tall enough to reach them- he whispered before getting back to cook leaving an embarrassed Wonwoo with his flushed cheeks looking at the counter 

-You are a giant, of course, I couldn’t get them…- he tried to joke slightly embarrassed –It’s getting late I should get going- his comment surprised Gyu who left what he was doing to look at his hyung

-Ain’t you gonna eat something before leaving?- he asked softly –It’s almost done- by the smell Wonwoo knew he was right and he didn’t want to reject such an amazing meal like the lunch the taller gave him 

-I guess I have some time left…- he looked and his phone realizing Junhui haven’t texted him back which meant he was busy 

-Great- he exclaimed excited 

As Mingyu finished the meal he asked Wonwoo to help him to get the table ready which he did since it meant he could avoid facing him for a while at least until his face gets back to normal, after getting everything ready he sat and took his phone out finally getting a text from his friend.

“He still the cutest, btw Hoshi want to hang out tomorrow at his place, invite your boyfriend”

“Wrong number I got none of that shit”

“Too late I already told Minghao and if he doesn’t tell him I’m pretty sure Lee Chan will invite him, good luck with that”

-It’s doneeee- the taller got to the table with a bowl leaving it in the middle of both sits 

-Gyu it smells delicious how is it you are so good at cooking?- he asked as he put his phone back and helped him to serve 

-Thank you, it’s not that hard, I started cooking since I was really young- he explained 

-How is that?- he exclaimed surprised since pretty much any of his friends really cook

-I grew up with my grandma and she made sure I knew how to cook since she used to say my mom could never cook something as delicious as her food- he laughed nostalgic

-You seem to be really close to her- he added smiling at Mingyu’s expression 

-She’s amazing I feel bad for not being able to visit her lately…- his tone went down as his face changed to a sad expression

-I’m pretty sure she understands that you have been busy- he tried to comfort him 

-I do call her at times, I’m glad to have someone like her in my life- his smile got brighter and softer which made the older blush a little

-I’m glad she taught you to cook this good- he said looking down and playing with his food

-I’ll tell her the next time I call her, but you should try her seasoning too, it’s even better- 

-Whoever feeds me something as good as this, owns my heart- he smiled childishly without realizing what he just said

-Then I’ll get you lunch from now on- the taller teased making Wonwoo froze not knowing what to say 

They started eating in silence but not uncomfortable as the dark-haired expected, more like if both were just enjoying the food, with no words left to say, after eating they both cleaned up and Wonwoo offer to wash the dishes and even though Mingyu insisted he should leave it he ran to the kitchen to do it, it’s the least he could do since the younger cooked for them. Wonwoo completely forgot he was leaving and after Mingyu mentioned the candies he owned the older he didn’t mind anymore, they both walked to the store with the dark-haired excited as a kid looking for all of his favorite candies, the taller just stood there looking at him smiling.

-Ain’t you getting some?- he asked softly with his face leaning to the side with a sad expression which Mingyu could swear was the cutest thing he has ever seen 

-I’m not that hungry anymore- he answered which only made the older look down

-It’s no fun if Gyu doesn’t want too…- he told to himself making the taller blush for the amount of cuteness his hyung showed when it came to candy

-I guess some won’t be so bad- with that comment Wonwoo looked back at him smiling and getting back into looking for more candies even some for Mingyu to try

Once they got back to the apartment the taller looked for a movie for them to watch while the older excitedly looked for some bowls to fill with some candy making sure they were far from the other since he didn’t want to lose any more candy. They kept on watching with some random comments from both about the movie until they heard someone opening the door, which made Wonwoo realized it was late, he picked up his stuff and after saying goodbye, he left.

-Sorry didn’t mean to cockblock you- Minghao said once Wonwoo was out of view getting a serious stare as a response


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wonwoo hurried back home since he didn’t find any taxi around he decided to walk, even though he didn’t use to walk alone at night and he might think of it as scary, it was a really nice night and pretty calm, plus it didn’t take him long to arrive safely.

-Thought you were arriving early, you said you wanted to sleep no matter if Minghao still here- as soon as he crossed the door Junhui teased him

-I didn’t realize how late it was…- he explained letting himself fall in the sofa tired

-That’s not what Haohao told me… seems that you two truly enjoyed your time together- smiling he looked at his best friend who covered his face with his arm way too tired to argue with him

-So your boyfriend likes to gossip as much as you do, perfect for each other- he said trying for Junhui to change the topic 

-He’s not my boyfriend… yet but at least I know he likes me back- he sang the last part with a huge smile on his face

-How’s that? Did you drugged him?- he joked sitting right so he could look at his friend 

-You could say that after a long day of flirting I finally kissed him and he didn’t push me back so…- raising his eyebrows Wonwoo got what his friend meant

-Congrats your crush turned into your fuck buddy- he joked making Junhui’s face turn serious

-You are so annoying when you haven’t fuck in a while- Wonwoo rolled his eyes ignoring him and walking to his room finding a text from Mingyu

“Hey… you were so hurried you forgot your candies, don’t worry I hide them from Minghao, I’ll take them to school tomorrow for you plus I’ll go and ask an… old friend from the drama club to help us, want to come?”

He stopped smiling remembering all the things that happened today, he couldn’t let it happen again, Mingyu was his friend or probably only his project partner and it will be over soon so for his own good he should stop spending that much time with the younger, he texted him back saying it was fine and that he should keep them even if it hurt him to reject the candy it was the best thing he could do…

The next day pass by really boring in Wonwoo’s opinion, time passed by so slowly he couldn’t believe the time for lunch finally arrived, he thought the day was almost over and he still have classes after it, great, just perfect and most of them were over already but the teachers still asked them to go even though there was nothing for the class to do, he met up with Dino on his way to the usual place with the guys and they walked together around school, sadly it was as if Dino really hated him today and even if the older tried to avoid the topic Lee Chan keep on asking about Mingyu which he didn’t really have to answer since it seems that the younger had everything figured out but the only mentioned of his name just made Wonwoo remember everything that happened yesterday from their food fight to know more about his past and couldn’t help but to blush a little reminding how warm it felt to have Mingyu behind him while reaching the counter.

-Ain’t that Mingyu hyung?- Wonwoo stopped, looking at where Dino’s eyes were stuck to find the puppy-like guy chatting excitedly with a girl, who seemed pretty short next to him with Brown long hair and big round eyes –Wow… she’s pretty, do you think he would mind introducing me?- the younger asked hypnotized with the girl

-We should leave- he said softly ready to keep on walking

-You are right… she’s probably his girlfriend- Dino’s comment made the older realized it could be possible since Mingyu hasn’t really mentioned anything about his love life and if he was as popular as Lee Chan said, of course, he would date someone as pretty as that girl

He couldn’t look away from the girl who seem to be hanging from Mingyu’s arm who didn’t do a thing to move her away he just smiled and kept with the chat as usual, even if she seem kind Wonwoo felt as if something about her was off, her smile seemed fake, her actions were too overreacted and she just couldn’t stop touching Gyu and even if the taller seem to don’t mind Wonwoo did, probably because he understood how annoying it could be to have someone like that or he just thought of it way too much but he definitely didn’t like her…

-I doubt…- before he could finish a voice interrupted him

-Wonu! Dino!- they saw the taller waving at them and asking to come closer –Wonu this is Mina she will be the one helping us with the short film, Mina this is Wonwoo, he’s the author of the project, and the shorter is Dino, one of our friends- he explained to which Lee Chan got quite excited after Mingyu introduce him as his friend

-Hi… I’m so glad I’m able to help Minnie oppa- without looking away from Mingyu barely paying attention to them she greet –I knew you’ll come back at some point- she said in a low tone as she winked at the taller making him blush a little to what Wonwoo rolled his eyes and took Lee Chan’s arm ready to leave

-Nice to meet you but we got somewhere to be- he tried to pull Dino with him which didn’t refuse, instead followed his hyung in silence

-Wait, Wonu hyung!- Mingyu hurry towards them before they could get any further –I know you said you didn’t want them but since you were too excited yesterday I thought you might really want them –Getting a lunch box with a bag to seem to have the candy from yesterday he gave them to the older

-You shouldn’t have prepared another lunch box Gyu…- he took it not even looking back at the taller’s face

-I said I would, I just hope you haven’t eaten already-

-Wonwoo hyung doesn’t really eat around here, I’m glad you find a way to make him eat, he’s been getting way too thin lately…- Dino explained catching both of the guy's attention

-You see, if it’s like that it’s not a bother for me to bring you some food- Mingyu said smiling –either way I usually cook more than what we eat, this way we both win- he explained looking away avoiding their stares

-Thank you…- Wonwoo finally took it from the younger

After that Mingyu walked back to keep on talking with Mina who played with her hair in a flirting way which the taller didn’t seem to notice but Wonwoo did and only rolled his eyes in annoyance, him and Dino kept on with their way to meet up with the guys but this time the younger only babble about how pretty Mina was which the younger found it quite more annoying that when he talked about Mingyu. 

-What took you so long guys?- Junhui asked as he ate his lunch

-Sorry, we just…- Dino’s voice interrupted him

-I think I just fell in love- he explained getting everyone’s attention

-How’s that? You are too young for something like love- Hoshi exclaimed 

-He probably didn’t mean love… right Chan?- Junhui asked pretending to be calm even though he was getting as anxious as Hosh

-She’s just so pretty… but I think she’s Mingyu hyung’s girlfriend- 

-Mingyu has a girlfriend?- Hoshi asked to which lead them to their own conversation while Junhui looked at his friend trying to see if he had any reaction to the conversation but Wonwoo only babble to himself while eating not looking at them

-Wonunie where did you get that from?- Junhui asked referring to the lunch box making Wonwoo finally lookup 

-Mingyu hyung gave it to him, he finally found a way for Wonwoo hyung to eat something- As Dino explained Junhui looked at his friend which only rolled his eyes at him knowing pretty much what his best friend stare meant and kept on eating

-Hey guys don’t forget we are meeting up after school at my place- Hoshi said with his mouth full which got him a hit from Woozi for being so disgusting

-I don’t really feel like going guys, I still have some projects to work on…- Wonwoo explained since he has been leaving his work behind lately

-Wait then you are gonna miss finally meeting this little guy’s boyfriend?- Hoshi exclaimed hugging Woozi who rolled his eyes pushing him away

-I forgot!, I’ll try working on it fast and I’ll go as soon as I finish it-

-I also invited Haohao- the brunette said smiling 

-Oh god as long as you don’t make out at my place I don’t mind- Hoshi said seriously since in past parties Junhui pretty much did something like that

-It was only one time and it wasn’t at your room- he explained in defense

-I couldn’t get into the bathroom until I was sure it was completely clean- he explained making a face in disgust as he remembered

-He’s the love of my life not only a hook up for a day, I won’t do that… unless he wants to- he smiled widely making Hoshi look at him seriously –I’ll be leaving with him since he doesn’t know where your apartment is-

-Then you are telling me it will be only Dino and me? I didn’t bring my baby for this- he crossed his arms pretending to be angry which they all doubt since he loved to show off “his baby”

-Don’t be such a cry baby, at least you finally got that shit out of the parking lot- Jihoon scold him quite tired of his whines

-That’s mean…- Hoshi pout sadly

After that the next classes were really boring but Wonwoo couldn’t deny that the candy helped him to get distracted and still awake, since they barely did a thing during class he started working on his projects so he could make his way with the guys earlier, it will be their first time meeting up Jihoon’s boyfriend and he will be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about who managed to make the shorter fall for him. As he was organizing his backpack to leave he found the notebook with the dialog for the project which reminded him of Mina… there was something about that girl that he definitely didn’t like but if Mingyu trusted her to help them he had to trust in him then. After classes Wonwoo went back home to hurry and finished some details on his missing projects, he got into some more comfortable clothes to work, he was really focused on his work until he got a text.

“Hey dumbass is getting late are you not coming?”

He didn’t have time to answer back since he hurried to get his shoes on and not even putting his things back in place he ran out his apartment heading to Woozi and Hoshi’s place which was quite far away so he had to take the bus which will take him even more time to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile at Hoshi’s place since not everyone was there except for Junhui, Minghao, Hoshi and Dino which were having a great time chatting and sort of knowing more about each other, or mostly Minghao, Jun was glad the younger took some time to hang out with him and meet his friends knowing how busy he usually was, it made him realize they were getting closer. A while later a knock on the door was heard to which Hoshi ran up to open excited in expectation to finally meet his roommate's boyfriend but once he opened and found the giant puppy standing behind it he could only look back inside at the guys really confused, to which Lee Chan explained he ran up to Mingyu at the end of the day and decide to invite him too but since he didn’t know where the place was he got lost yet somehow made his way to the right place, they invite him in but as Hoshi was closing the door they heard something bumped against it and a curse after it to which made him open it again finding a tired Wonwoo bending on his knees catching his breath and rubbing his head.

-Sorry I’m late, didn’t realize the time- he explained as he got inside with the others

-If you were arriving at the same time you two should have come together, it would have been easier for both of you- Junhui commented making Wonwoo look around finding Mingyu standing near him who didn’t say a word instead he only looked at him 

-You look great hyung…- he whispered still checking out the older who was wearing a striped gray and white sweater with his usual black jeans and the boots he took before leaving, plus his glasses since he didn’t get time to put the lenses back on

-Thanks, Gyu…- he walked pass him sitting near Junhui and Minghao trying to avoid the taller

-Mingyu hyung… if may I ask, is the girl you were with today your girlfriend?- and there it was, the real reason why Lee Chan invite him

-Mina? Oh no… it’s not like that- he shook his hands denying it way too nervous

-Mina again? Agh you know I don’t like her Mingyu- Minghao scolded which made Wonwoo smile a little, at least he wasn’t the only one 

-She will only help us with the project, right Wonu?- everyone looked at him in expectation but before he could answer Minghao kept on

-Did you meet her? She’s awful right?- he asked to which Wonwoo only smiled again finding it funny how much Minghao seem to hate her

-I think she’s cute…- Dino jumped in for his crush

-God Dino, trust me, you deserve someone better- Junhui smiled getting his arm around his soon to be boyfriend proudly

And just like that a fight started in the apartment with Minghao still hating on Mina while Mingyu and Dino sort of defended her, it was all a full chaos and because of that none of them notice Woozi arriving holding hands with a quite tall guy with light brown hair who smiled brightly at how funny they all seemed while arguing, while Woozi could only facepalm himself regretting everything about this, his friends were really stupid and childish at times, tired of them he slammed the door close finally getting all of them to shut up.

-Sorry, you have to deal with this- Woozi whisper to his boyfriend before speaking up to the guys –This is Seungcheol… my boyfriend- he said looking down quite embarrassed, not used to have that much attention focus on him

-Hello everyone, you can call me Scoups- he smiled

-Why Scoups?- Hoshi asked

-Is as if I asked why Hoshi- he explained still smiling

-Woah I like this guy, hi I’m…- Junhui got close ready to greet him but before he could say more Seungcheol interrupted him

-You must be Jun, right? Nice to meet you- 

-Wow, hyung did you tell him about us?- Dino asked surprise

-He didn’t, I’m just that cool- he winked at the younger –Are you Dino?- he asked with an eyebrow raised making him reacted with a surprise face –I’m missing Wonwoo then…- he looked around finding three missing faces but based on what his boyfriend has mentioned him he went for the guy with glasses sitting down quietly –You must be Wonwoo- and if Dino wasn’t that surprised earlier he pretty much freaked out with Hoshi

-Guys, he has seen you all before, you just don’t remember him- Woozi explained turning his eyes tired of this shit

-Wait what do you mean?- Hoshi looked at him confused for what he just said

-Once during the party Junhui used our bathroom for something… disgusting, we were all pretty drunk, he arrived to take care of me, Hoshi you were crying and he actually comfort you...- he started explaining remembering the mess they were that day

-You told me your whole love life and the story why you were crying…- he said softly not feeling like mentioning more –Dino you were dancing so we didn’t talk that much, everyone was focused on you, you are really good by the way- 

-Junhui you threw your whole drink over him and pretty much made him serve you another one…- Jun only smiled as an apology for that

-Wait I remember that day and I wasn’t that drunk I would have remembered you- Wonwoo finally talk

-Yes but you left earlier, you are the only one Seungcheol did guess- Wonwoo kept silence after remembering everything that happened that day 

-Anyway I’m still missing two more- the light brunette changed topic looking at Mingyu and Minghao in expectation

-Hi, I’m Mingyu, Woozi’s old classmate and Wonwoo’s project partner- the taller said smiling

-Wait… I know you…- Mingyu opened his eyes scared of what he could say but his friend rescued him

-Hey… I’m Minghao, this dumbass roommate- he passed his arm over his best friend’s shoulders hoping to distract him 

-I’m glad that after so long I’ve been dating this guy he’s finally getting new friends- he joked 

-They are not my friends I didn’t know they were coming- Woozi said walking away

-Woozi hyung that’s so mean…- Mingyu whined while Minghao only rolled his eyes to which Junhui explained he’s just like that 

Woozi with some help from Hoshi got some snacks ready and everyone just gather around the living room, they were quite a lot so it was a mess, Jun and Minghao shared a sofa in which Minghao pretty much sat on Junhui’s legs with him back hugging him which no one mind since they knew how flirty Junhui is, Woozi and Seungcheol sat together near the end of the biggest couch with Seungcheol leaning on his boyfriend and Woozi not really doing a thing to stop him, Dino sat in the opposite end trying to stay away from the couple meanwhile Hoshi just lay on the single couch leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo on the floor in the other side of the table with the snacks in front of them which the older definitely didn’t mind, everyone was regarding their own interest while Wonwoo just ate quietly with a blush on his face after noticing Mingyu staring at him.

-Hey you want some?- nervously he grabbed a chip to put it in front of Mingyu’s face who only smiled and ate it from his hand making the older blush harder if it was possible 

-Thought you said Wonwoo is not the type to fall in love- Scoups whispered after looking a those two and cringed

-I don’t understand either…- the shorter answer 

-I got an idea- the malicious smile in his boyfriend’s face only meant he had something bad planned –Guys… wanna play a game?- he stood getting everyone's attention and for some reason, Wonwoo couldn’t help but to feel as if he was in trouble…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably stop updating for a while or more like only once a week since I got projects and exams coming (Help) and I got stuck with the end, I'm a mess, sorry u.u

Chapter 10

Seungcheol explained the game, he once played it at a party and convince them it will be a great way to know more about each other, they will team up in partners and will manage some tasks, the ones who fail have to answer a question chosen by the winners, obviously Seungcheol and Woozi were one while Jun and Minghao were another, for the others it was a mess since Lee Chan wanted to partner up with Mingyu but Hoshi got quite jealous so Seungcheol choose for them as part of his plan partnering Mingyu and Wonwoo together. They started with a simple game of rock paper scissors in which one person from each partner will play and the first to lose will be out and had to answer the questions either that or having a shot which wasn't really allowed for Dino since they all agree he was still a baby. As time passed by the questions got even more personal and even add some dares if they didn’t want to answer.

-Ok… has any of you ever had sex in a public place?- Hoshi asked at the losers knowing pretty much Jun’s answer but for his surprise, both of them said yes -Wow who would have thought both of you were that pervert- he joked

-It’s not so weird Mingyu did it too- Minghao pointed at his best friend making everyone else look at him now

-I will kill you Xu Minghao! - he said seriously 

-Don’t be so ashamed, Wonwoo did too- now all stares were focused on him 

-Junhui! - he whined looking at his so said ‘best friend’ 

-Don’t be so ashamed I’m pretty sure we all did something like that at some point- Seungcheol said really calmed making everyone look at Woozi surprised

-Not me idiots- he rolled his eyes at his friend's assumption 

-Not yet…- said his boyfriend looking at him back with his malicious smile 

They played some sort of beer pong lacking of beer for the safety of Lee Chan in which the losers will play against each other getting the one who will have to answer at least two questions since this one was a bigger quest, Minghao and Junhui end up playing against Mingyu and Wonwoo which were doing great so far not really failing.

-Give up honey you haven’t partied in years you barely know the game- Junhui teased at his friend 

-Shut up, my aim is so much better than yours-

-Then he truly sucks…- Mingyu said softly making the older look back at him

-Mingyu you remember who you are team up with, right?- crossing his arms he stared at the younger quite mad

-Chill out, I got this- he said taking the ping pong ball from Wonwoo’s hands

-That’s cheating! both of you have to play- Minghao exclaimed realizing his friend wasn’t planning on letting the other play

-Are you sure you want Junhui to play too? Trust me, he sucks- 

-I’m pretty sure I’m better than Mingyu so we could manage that- 

After that they couldn’t argue anymore, the four of them played and for Wonwoo’s surprised Junhui had been getting better lately to which he tried his best and pretty much nailed it but if it wasn’t for Mingyu they’ll have lost a long ago, their last tries were for both Minghao and Mingyu, with only one cup each the painter panicked, he had answer way too many questions so far and found it really unfair his friend barely did, so he started a conversation trying to distract him.

-Min, from all the people you know you have to run back to Mina? Why is that?- he asked trying to sound sad so his friend wouldn’t notice what he was trying to do

-She’s a good actress, that’s it- he explained not looking away from the last cup

-Yeah sure… after everything that happened?- Mingyu looked up for a split second and Minghao knew he got him –Oh so nobody here knows about it… I wonder if there’s a reason for that- he looked at Wonwoo who wasn’t really paying attention until they mentioned Mina, that got Mingyu even more nervous, he knew Minghao would do anything to win if it was necessary –Maybe someone… could it be possible that you l…- he couldn’t finish the sentence since the ping pong ball hit him way too hard for it to be thrown at the cup

-Shit I think I miss- the taller said in an innocent tone gaining a mean stare from Minghao

-You are dead Kim Mingyu…- once he caught his breath he stood up and as if nothing happened continued –I think you just lose- mocking Mingyu’s innocent tone he exclaimed smiling

Since it was their last game both had to answer a question which everyone else had to choose, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo in the leaving room they all gather around far from them to make sure about what to ask.

-Sorry, we lost Wonu, it was my fault-

-It’s fine… Minghao was teasing you, I just wonder, is your relationship with Mina really troublesome?- he asked softly quite nervous from what the answer could be –I mean it could be hard if we are working together so we should need help from someone else I don’t know- he explained talking fast not wanting for the taller to understand

-Oh no, it’s nothing like that, we never dated or anything like that… you could say she just gets too clingy at times- he said not really lying but cutting some information

-I see…- he said still doubting about Mingyu’s answer

-Wonu…- hearing his name he looked back at him who was playing with his hands as if he was nervous which somehow gave him a heartwarming feeling –did you really had sex on a public place?- nevermind the feeling was gone 

-It was one time, I used to hang out with Junhui at night partying almost every single day, that time… it just happened- he explained shortly –How about you?-

-I definitely did it more times than you did, not as if I love doing it in public spaces I just didn’t want a one night stand to know where my place is- he explained not realizing he said way more than what he wanted to

-Wow who would have known Kim Mingyu is the one-night stand type- he joked smiling

-I don’t do that anymore, plus are you gonna tell me you meet up with your hook up at the club again?- he showed his tongue teasing the older 

-Okay you are right, guess what Scoups said wasn’t a lie, after all, we all did something like that at some point- he said laughing a little

Mingyu could only stare at his hyung amazed by how cute he looked while laughing once Wonwoo realized that, he stopped to look back at the taller which make everything worse for him since they both stood in silence looking at each other, Wonwoo couldn’t help but to notice every single detail in Mingyu’s face which made him realize why he was so famous for being handsome, his hair wasn’t covering his forehead as usual and his expression was completely serious which gave him some chills, he couldn’t deny he was hot, all of a sudden Mingyu smiled and reach his hand near Wonwoo’s neck who flinch for a second before realizing he was fixing the tag on his sweater.

-Won…- his soft and deep voice got interrupted by their friends finally walking back near them

-Okay, guys, we got this- Hoshi’s voice scared both making them jump in place and sit straight even quite apart from each other 

-Is everything okay?- Dino asked innocently noticing both quite blushed

-Yeah, why not? Anyway, what’s gonna be then…- Wonwoo asked still nervous

-Okay the rules are quite different this time either you both answer or both get the dare, plus the dare can be two if we want to- Seungcheol explained to which they only agree not really having any other option left –Perfect… Do you like or would fuck someone in this room? Remember if we think you are lying you add up a punishment-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Do you like or would fuck someone in this room?” At that moment Wonwoo could only swear he was killing his best friend after this, adding the fact of fucking someone was obviously his idea that and the punishment thing, of course, all of his friends will turn to him if he dared to say he didn’t, there was no other way to avoid this, now he understood why they took so long to ask, they planned this perfectly, he look at Mingyu who seem to be thinking about it surely not as weird out as the older but more as if he was looking for the right way to answer, which Wonwoo fear somehow, scare of what it could be, as Mingyu opened his mouth ready to answer the older jumped in not sure of what he was gonna do.

-Dare, we choose dare!- he said quite loud making everyone look at him confused 

-Oh I’m gonna really enjoy this- Junhui said smiling which worried him even more –Mingyu you are going to carry Wonwoo for the rest of the day, he pretty much can’t touch anything which means he’s gotta sit on your lap too-

-Fine I can do that- the older stood up getting closer to Mingyu trying to show his friend none of this truly bother him, or he expected it looked like since once he sat on Mingyu’s lap the younger out of reflex took him by the waist getting him closer which leave him without words

-Sorry hyung…- he whispered realizing what he did

-That’s another thing, you both gotta use pet names for the rest of the week- Minghao jumped in with the same malicious smile Junhui did before

-What?! The bets were for today!- Wonwoo exclaimed

-It’s only until Monday, you guys can manage that- 

-It’s fine for me… how about you hyung?... I mean babe- the older hide his face in his hands pretty sure he was gonna kill them

-Agh I hate this… sure honey- he said hugging Mingyu by the neck before hiding his face in his chest to which Junhui couldn’t help but to take a picture 

They spent the rest of the day calmer than with all the games and dares, Wonwoo got used to being in Mingyu’s lap none of them barely moved so they spent most of the time on the couch, at some point they got so comfortable Mingyu even started petting Wonwoo which he didn’t mind since he was really comfy like that he even let himself fall in the taller's chest in which he somehow fit perfectly, the warm from Mingyu’s body and the petting make him feel cozy which made him start to fall asleep until the younger stopped all of a sudden.

-Won… sweetie, sorry to bother you but I need to go to the bathroom- he whispered making the older blink a little to wake himself up but before he fully did Mingyu carried him to stand up surprising him but it didn’t last long since he suited the older back in the couch –Be right back sweetie- he winked before heading to the bathroom

-Wonunie, dating is pretty much like that, is not so bad right?- Junhui asked while getting closer to his sleepy best friend

-We are not dating is only a bet and you know that- he explained rolling his eyes

-You got the full experience right now, how is it?- 

-It’s not the full experience if I’m not in love- 

-So far…- Junhui whisper getting back to his place next to Minghao 

As Mingyu got out of the bathroom he was surprised to find Hoshi outside pretty much waiting for him to be done, he apologized and start walking back to the living room but before he could get any further the silver-haired stop him.

-Is everything okay hyung?- he asked but was taken aback once he realized the hyperactive hamster guy wasn’t smiling at all

-I haven’t really been friends with the guys for so long…- he started explaining –when Woozi introduce me to the others as many I couldn’t help but to like Wonwoo, he’s truly a nice guy- Mingyu wasn’t sure where all this was heading to but he felt like he should only be quiet and listen carefully –later on I realized we work better as friends and it's being great ever since but let me tell you something- he looked up meeting gaze with the taller which caught him off guard –I know it will be hard at some point but don’t give up, trust me you are doing something right- he went back into his smiling self as if nothing happened

-I… I don’t know what you are talking about- he said quite nervous 

-Dumie, we all noticed how you look at him, we even feel like a third wheel at times- he teased before getting into the bathroom leaving a blushed Mingyu heading back to the leaving room, he approach Wonwoo who was about to stand up so he could let the taller sit but before he could Jun stopped him

-Hey you can’t touch the floor- he exclaimed to which Wonwoo only sat back and think of a way to make it work

Even if he hated it there was nothing else he could do, Wonwoo reached his arms opened for Mingyu who got what he was trying to do so he got closer letting him cling from his neck and carefully he picked him up bride style and once again got comfortable in the couch with Mingyu instantly petting him again both going back as if the taller never left.

By the end of the day Wonwoo had fallen asleep in Mingyu’s chest which he didn’t mind at all, Woozi and Seungcheol left earlier since they took Dino back home and Minghao offer to take the rest home but Mingyu doubt it since he didn’t want to wake his hyung so Hoshi told them it was fine if they wanted to stay either way Jihoon wasn’t really coming back, highly doubting he agreed, carefully carrying the older he went to where Hoshi told him was Woozi’s room but as he placed him in bed he slowly started to open his eyes.

-Min?- he asked in a sleepy tone quite confuse for what was happening –Where are we?- realizing that it definitely wasn’t his room or the living room 

-Go back to sleep, we are staying at Hoshi’s- he answered softly patting him before leaving

-Gyu…- the barely audible tone of his hyung made him get back

-It’s fine Wonu, I’m staying in the couch-

-You are too big for the couch, I don’t mind sharing- he said as he moved to one side of the bed inviting Mingyu to lay next to him –I pretty much slept over you, sharing a bed is nothing- smiling at his hyung comment he finally agreed

Something Wonwoo never expected in his life or thought could be possible was to wake up pressed against someone’s chest, the simple thought of it panicked him and finding himself in this situation didn’t help, he look up finding the face of a sleepy Mingyu who seem strong enough for Wonwoo to not being able to move away he even tighten the hug, realizing he had no other choice than to wake him up to finally get out he started pocking his tummy in hope for a reaction which he didn’t get.

-Min…- he said softly –Mingyu wake up- his tone got a little louder 

-Five more minutes…- he said hugging the older in a way he could hide his face between his neck making Wonwoo blush and get even more embarrassed 

He chose to take this opportunity to reach Mingyu’s ear and called him once again which finally worked since he woked up and look up which truly wasn’t the best choice since their faces end up way too close for Wonwoo’s liking.

-Wonu…- the younger whispered quite confused

-Gyu… Mind letting me go?- he pleaded not really looking back at him making the other realize what was going on

-Right! Sorry… I’m the type of person who liked to hug something to sleep…- he explained finally letting him go as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment

-It’s… fine, I was just surprised for waking up like that- as he stood up he started to search for his phone

-We are definitely late right?- Min asked getting off the bed and fixing his hair


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hates me, I'm starting my final project and suddenly I got no internet at home, I'm pretty much updating this from my school's library TT-TT

Chapter 12

Once Wonwoo found his phone he realized he had a text from Hoshi.

“You two seem really comfortable sleeping like that, didn’t feel like waking you up, left the keys in the kitchen, make sure to lock before leaving, hey, don’t forget to keep on with the bet”

With the text he also sent a picture of him and Mingyu in the same position they woke up into, he blocked his phone embarrassed of the fact that his friend had that picture and he was sure Hoshi already sent it to the others, which will make today harder to deal with. After fully waking up each hurried to their own place to get everything ready to head to school since they already missed the first class of course before that Mingyu asked Wonwoo if they could practice his acting today, that way they can record on Saturday to which the older only said he would text him later, by the time Wonwoo arrived at school it was already time for lunch which meant he had to deal with his friends annoying him, he thought of heading to the library instead but it was too late since they saw him.

-Look who’s there, Mr. I don’t like meeting new people, who would have known he would end up cuddling with the puppy guy- Junhui mentioned making everyone look at Wonwoo who had no other choice but to sit with them 

-Shut the fuck up Junhui, I’m pretty sure you planned the dares- he sat looking down avoiding his friend's glares

-The cuddling part wasn’t planned…- Hoshi add gaining a deadly glare from Wonwoo

-It’s not as if I wanted to, it just happened!- he explained even though it was useless with his friends

-Who would have known you purr like a kitty...- Junhui mentioned with a teasing look in his face 

-W…what do you mean?- he asked not sure if he really want to know the answer

-That’s right! do you remember Mingyu’s face when he started purring, he was so surprised he stop petting you- Hoshi exclaimed laughing

-He did it again after he started whining- Jihoon added with a tiny smile

-Agh I can’t believe this- Wonwoo covered his face pretty sure he couldn’t get more embarrassed, he knew he tend to purr but only during sex, he never did it while sleep which made him worry even more hoping he didn’t have a wet dream while sleeping over Mingyu, god how is he gonna meet him again today after that

-You were so cute, how is it you are never like that with us- Junhui cried hugging his best friend and kissing his face while the other tried to push him away

-Because you are already clingy enough- he said finally freeing himself from his hug

-Mean…- the older whispered getting back in place

By the end of the day Wonwoo agreed to walk back home with Junhui since they barely see each other these days plus surprisingly he didn’t have work after class and didn’t find a way to text Mingyu since he still felt ashamed from what his friends told him, they head to the main exit, the school was almost empty since Junhui took extremely long to gather up his things, as they pass the classrooms most of them were closed already, they were chatting about random things as they usually did whenever Junhui wasn’t annoying him until they heard some noise scaring the older who hide behind Wonwoo’s back.

-What if it’s a ghost?- he asked holding his shoulders tightly 

-Don’t be an idiot, of course, it's not, they are probably cleaning up- he explained trying to calm him

-What if some students are having fun in there?- he looked at Wonwoo with a mischevious face walking faster to the classroom where the sound came from 

-You are disgusting, let’s leave- he followed his best friend stopping near the door of what seems to be an empty classroom peeking a little finding Mingyu and Mina having a chat inside

-Minghao would hate this…- he whispered not looking away

-Let’s go Junhui- he said trying to walk away 

-Wow you don’t like her either- he said making the younger freeze in place

-W…what are you talking about? I just don’t think we should be spying on others- he explained looking back at his friend

-Come on Wonwoo I’ve known you for a while now and as your best friend I know when you don’t like someone, even when you lie, you hate her- he said smiling 

-I don’t hate her, there’s just something about her I don’t like- he explained as if it was nothing 

-I get it, Minghao told me she’s awful, she pretty much became Mingyu’s stalker at some point but he’s too nice to stop her, she used to follow him every day at their apartment and the only way she stopped was when Minghao got tired of her and shout at her mentioning everything he thought and that he hated her, he even banned her from their apartment- he explained amazing the older who got quite mad for everything he heard from his friend

-Wait I need to do something…- he said walking back to the classroom followed by Junhui curious of what his friend was gonna do 

He took a deep breath thinking deeply about what he was gonna do but everything Junhui mention just kept on in his mind making him angry and even more sure to do it, he walked inside the classroom facing Mingyu’s back as he was speaking with Mina and slowly hugged his arm already regretting what he was gonna say.

-Sweetie ain’t you gonna help me practicing my acting?- he said in a soft tone looking at Mingyu with a pleading face which the taller found really cute even though it surprised him

-Surely Kitty- being called like that completely made Wonwoo’s face turn red which he hid by placing his face against Mingyu’s chest trying to cover it 

-Can’t believe you just called me that- he whispered loud enough for only Mingyu to hear them

-So you do remember…- he whispered back with a huge smile –Mina I’m sorry but I promised Wonu we will spend the day together- hugging the older by his waist he guided the older outside the classroom where they found a surprised Junhui waiting for them outside 

-Never thought you would be that type…- Jun joked –Ok she left…- he said looking how Mina got out of the classroom and walk away in the opposite direction 

-God, I can’t believe you are that dumb!- Wonwoo said pushing the taller away and hitting him in the chest –Why would you go and talk once again with your stalker? Seriously do you even thought about it!?- he scolded him

-Oh… So Minghao told you- he said gaining another hit from the older

-You know what… I think Minghao is working at the art room, see you guys later- Junhui said running away pretty sure Wonwoo will be mad at Mingyu for a while and he wouldn’t like to stay around for long if his best friend was mad

-What you mean ‘Minghao told you’ even if he didn’t! Nobody is that dumb to go and talk once again with his stalker, what were you thinking?- he crossed his arms and look away starting to walk to the exit 

-Kitty don’t be mad…- he begged following him 

-Don’t call me that!- he screamed as his face got red remembering how many times people have called him like that and in which situations they usually did

-Hey, don’t be ashamed you looked so cute- he explained –Plus we need to keep on with the pet names right?- he teased

-Just… not that one- he gave up still walking fast trying to avoid him

-Babe, don’t be mad, I’ll treat you whatever you want if you stop avoiding me… how about your favorite candy?- with a huge smile, he looked back at Mingyu who laughed at how childish his hyung could be


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

After spending almost all his money in everything the older seem to want, since Mingyu felt really bad after being scolded he just bought it all, even if Wonwoo didn’t really want it, they both agree that since they were already together they should practice the dialogs but as they were heading to their favorite coffeeshop Wonwoo remember he left the notebook back in his apartment so they have to look for it first, since he didn’t remember exactly where he left it he told Mingyu to look for it around the living room while he looked in his room. Mingyu didn’t take long before finding a notebook with a similar description but before telling Wonwoo he found it he started reading it and indeed it looked like their project yet something was off about it…

-I found it- Wonwoo jumped out of his room with the notebook in hands but froze in place once he saw Mingyu sitting in the couch with a completely different notebook in hands –Gyu give it back!- he hurried and trying to take the notebook away from him 

-Why?- he asked moving it out of the older’s reach

-This ain’t funny! Just give it back- he sat on the younger’s lap getting closer to the notebook as he finally took it he hugged as if it was the most precious thing he had

-Wonu…- Mingyu’s voice made him look back finally realizing he still sitting on his lap

-Oh sorry I’ll just…- as he tried to move away but the taller was holding him by the waist not letting him go –Gyu…- he looked back at him whispering so he would let him go, embarrassed realizing how close they were from each other

Wonwoo couldn’t help but panicked once he saw Mingyu getting closer but the grip in his waist was way too strong and his body wasn’t reacting so he couldn’t get away as the taller was getting closer he closed his eyes in expectation but before he could break the space between them the sound of a door closing made the older react, pushing Mingyu away which he regretted since he ended up falling from the couch, both looking back at the door, something Wonwoo would regret his whole life since they found Junhui carrying and making out with Minghao against the door not even paying attention to them.

-Hey dumbass- he threw a pillow to his friend getting their attention –make sure nobody is home before fucking-

-Thought you two would take longer…- Junhui said out of breath

-I knew you were a bottom!- Mingyu shout pointing at his best friend

-Do you wanna die?- Minghao shout back covering his red face

-As if you two weren’t fixing your problems by making out before we arrived- Junhui said pointing out the fact that Wonwoo was a mess

-We were fighting over something idiot!- he explained with his face turning red remembering what would have happened if they didn’t interrupt them

-Yeah sure… probably about who would top, Mingyu this guy likes to bottom even if he pretends to be so rude- he exposed his friend tired of being judge

-Shut up! You are annoying!- he stood up taking the real notebook and holding Mingyu’s wrist heading both to the door –Just not on my room or the kitchen- he looked at his friend seriously before leaving

They walk in silence heading back to the coffee shop neither of them knowing what to say since both kept on thinking about what just happened in the apartment, both Junhui and Minghao making out and the fact that they almost kiss, before they walk in Mingyu took the older by the wrist and lead him to a different place reminding Wonwoo of the first day they met, they got into a park which was quite empty apart from the kids that were playing in the play zone

-It will be easier to practice here and not look crazy- he explained to which the older only nod in agreement -Are you sure leaving them alone was a good idea?- Mingyu asked

-Knowing Junhui they were doing it even if we stayed- he explained not looking at him –Why don’t you seem surprised about those two?-

-Well painting has always been Minghao’s passion so if he took some time to spent it with Junhui and meeting his friends, of course, he’s important for him, he never did something like that for me- he explained pouting

-I think it’s getting more serious than what I thought, I’m glad for Junhui… Minghao could get something better- he joked –Plus he lives with you it’s probably why he didn’t take some time to hang with you- 

-Probably but it still hurts- he changed his pouting face to a smiley one and kept on –Acting shouldn’t be hard for you mostly if we somehow tell the story without dialogs or maybe just some- he headed to some swings sitting in a way to suggest for Wonwoo to sit in the one next to him which he did

-Then what’s my first lesson teacher?- he asked in a teasing tone

-Professor please- he joked –we will work on your expressions depending on each feeling, I will give you different scenarios and you would show me how you react to each- he explained to which the older just agreed

-You are the expert here, professor- he said the last word in a teasing way

Wonwoo was doing great in Mingyu’s opinión every single feeling or situation you could understand his feeling and he did it with not enough effort which was great so it didn’t seem forced the younger was surprised, he didn’t expect him to be this good, he would have probably been a really good addition to the drama club but he doubt the older would like to. They kept on acting and even practice some of the scenes which Mingyu thought it was cute for Wonwoo to really get into the character even if he was doing the girl’s part for the practice, at some point they forgot the project and start to play around asking each other to represent any scene the other wanted. As they kept on playing around two little kids holding each other hand walked towards them getting the older’s attention who look around realizing there were no more kids or a responsible adult around.

-Hey, little one are you lost?- he stood from the swing and walk closer to them but they only look down not answering –not talking to strangers, I get it- he said softly thinking of a way to help them 

-You saw us right? Wanna play too?- Mingyu asked still sitting on the swing making the kids look at him –We could turn in anything you wanted, sadly you need to tell us and it won’t work unless you talk…- he said with a sad face winking at the older who looked at him amazed 

-Wanna play wanna play- repeat the little boy jumping excited making the girl next to him tell him to shut up

-Guess you are too old to play little girl- Mingyu joked making the little girl look at him angry

-My name is Scarlett, not little girl, old man- she said crossing her arms making Wonwoo laugh

-You see Gyu, stop being a fool she’s really smart, not like you- his comment made Scarlett smile at him –okay Scarlett what are you doing around here this late?- he asked 

-We were playing but Thomas lost the ball so we head to get it, we came back and mom wasn’t around- she explained with a sad expression

-It’s fine we could play for a while, I’m sure your mom must be looking for you two- he comforted the young one

After many tries of Mingyu to get Scarlett to like him, she finally agreed to play with them, they let them sat in the swings while they acted whatever the kids asked them to which were mostly animals and some characters from their favorite kids movies or stories, they were stuck since Scarlett asked them to play the princess and the frog and after fighting about who would be the princess, Wonwoo lost since the younger start playing the frog before he could say more.

-For the frog to turn back into a prince he needs to get a kiss from the princess!- the little girl shout excited

-Kiss kiss- Thomas repeated as excited as his sister 

-I don’t think is that necessary…- Wonwoo whispered trying to avoid it

-But then the old man will keep on being a frog- Scarlett looked at him with the cutest puppy eyes he has ever seen, he knew kids could be like that but he definitely didn’t enjoy being manipulated 

-Guess you just gotta turn this frog into a prince- Mingyu said teasing him

-Agh whatever- he rolled his eyes before closing them as he got close to the younger to kiss him on the cheek as fast as he could –Done- he said crossing his arms and looking away with a blush on his face but before he could celebrate the younger made another frog noise to which he reacted surprised

-Oh no, you gotta kiss him in the lips or he won’t turn- she exclaimed

-froggy froggy!- Thomas sang 

-You know what…- he smiled finding a way to sabotage the younger’s plan –I think it didn’t work cuz I’m not a real princess…- he said sadly getting closer to the kids –we need help from a real princess... like you!- he exclaimed before starting to tickle the little girl

-Fine fine…- she said between laughs –I’ll turn the old man- hitting Wonwoo’s hands to make him stop

-I’ll help you- he carried the little girl and got her near Mingyu for her to kiss him on the cheek making the taller finally stand straight 

-Thank you, princess Scarlett, you just save the kingdom- he said in a deep tone kissing the little girl’s hand

-Iugh, now pay me, so said ‘prince!’- she exclaimed avoiding him and making both Wonwoo and Thomas laugh

-Baby!- a female scream got their attention as they turned back they saw a tall woman with red hair hugging Thomas

-Mommy Mommy!- Scarlett scream in Wonwoo’s hands who let her run towards her mom

-God, don’t disappear like that ever again- she said hugging both with teary eyes

-We play, old man and princess- Thomas said excitedly

-Thank you guys for taking care of them, god how can I pay you back?- she asked cleaning her tears away

-Oh no, don’t worry, we had fun too, they are really good kids- Wonwoo said 

-For real, I don’t know what I would do without my babies- she insisted still hugging the kids 

-Trust us, it’s fine, we enjoyed our time together, it’s quite late, want me to get you a cab?- the taller offer since it would be dangerous to leave alone by now 

-Oh no, my sister is waiting for us, thank you, you two are such a nice couple, I’m glad you were the ones who found them- she thanked as she stood up

-Oh no no we are…- before Wonwoo could correct her the taller hugged him by the waist

-Thanks for that, guess it helped as practice for when we have kids- Mingyu said smiling making the older hit him in the chest but he didn’t react since he didn’t want the woman to notice

After she and the little kids say goodbye they walked away which was the opportunity for Wonwoo to push the younger away, Mingyu offer to walk the older back to his apartment of course both making sure Minghao and Junhui were done, the whole time back home Wonwoo couldn’t help but to keep on thinking about anything that happened, was Mingyu gonna kiss him? Why? What would have happened if they weren’t interrupted, he would have stopped him? Sadly he doubted it, he really enjoyed spending the whole day with him playing around and dealing with the kids, but once again Mingyu really wanted the older to kiss him? God, he couldn’t be doing this to the younger it would end up badly for both of them, he couldn’t help it anymore, he truly needed some time for himself.

-Gyu…- he spoke up as they both stood by the door –I have forgotten about my other projects and exams lately…- he lied he was pretty much done by now –I will be really tired and busy this whole weekend… and I think this won’t work, I’m not good for this, find someone else to act my parts- he said gaining a surprised face from the younger –I will see you on Monday to start recording I’ll help you as much as I can but I do need this whole weekend so I can be free on Monday, I probably won’t even answer my phone…- he kept on lying, he was probably better actor than what he thought, he looked down feeling bad to do this to him 

-I… I get it- he answer doubting about what his hyung said –I’ll see you later then, good luck- he ruffled his hair slowly before walking away not looking back

Wonwoo got into the apartment and hurried to his room trying to avoid Junhui since he just didn’t feel like talking right now, after some time thinking in his room he fell asleep, which wasn’t the best choice, the whole night he couldn’t help but to get nightmares, all coming back to his worst memory, he even woke in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes, he definitely had to do something about all this…

As Mingyu got out of the building he saw a huge yet suspicious limousine parked right in front of him, he hated this, he knew what this meant and he hoped this couldn’t end up as badly as when he was just a teenager.

-What are you doing here?- he asked as the window rolled down 

-Hi sweetie, it’s being a while…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT IT ABOUT TO GET REAL (sorry I got excited xD)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Wonu's birthday I'll update another chapter, I love my baby 💕

Chapter 14

By Monday Wonwoo felt relieved since he had time for himself and finally get to rest but at the same time he felt completely lonely, Junhui kept on having dates with Minghao which left the apartment empty and all of his friends seem quite busy lately and never got a text not even from Mingyu telling him when will they start filming but he just thought it was probably from what he mentioned last time. He was having breakfast wondering if he should wake up Jun as usual since he didn’t hear him arrived home last night which meant he probably arrived really late.

-God do I need to go to school today- Junhui’s voice catch Wonwoo’s attention as he just arrived at the apartment

-Wen Junhui doing the walk of shame? That’s new- he exclaimed with his cereal in hand making fun of his friend

-Shut up, I didn’t drink last night - he exclaimed looking at him

-Then what happened?- he was unsure to ask but did anyway

-Since Mingyu hasn’t been home lately we just took the opportunity and got a really good time in many places around his apartment- he said winking at him to which Wonwoo pretend to puke in response

-God hope you didn’t do that here- Junhui let himself fall in the couch while the younger went back to the kitchen to wash his dishes

-Not yet- he sang teasing him

-God you guys are disgusting, are you even in a relationship?- he asked laughing

-It all happened on Friday, but you ran away and we were pretty busy- he said reminding him of what happened –By the way, do you know anything about Puppygyu? Minghao told me to ask you but barely saw you these days-

-What about him? Last time I saw him was on friday…- he said remembering everything that happened that day from being mad at him for being with Mina to almost kissing and being with the kids, it was a really nice day if he didn’t think too much of the kissing part or their awkward goodbye

-Well Haohao is quite worried since he hasn’t been home the whole weekend and the last text he sent him wasn’t really nice, or at least that’s what he told me since he didn’t want to tell me what it said, but I’m pretty sure he will just show up today at school as if nothing happened- he explained 

-I hope so…- he said worried for the younger, disappearing for a whole weekend wasn’t a thing normal people did and if Minghao was worried too it probably meant something bad

After that Wonwoo got ready and head to school leaving a tired Junhui behind knowing for sure he wasn’t planning on going today, the whole walk from the apartment building to school he couldn’t help but have a weird feeling as if someone was watching him but he choose to ignore it, he kept on thinking of what Junhui told him, he was probably right and today Mingyu will be back at school as if nothing happened but what if… scared of something bad happening to the younger he texted him asking when and where will they meet to work but definitely didn’t get an answer as soon as he expected.

Minghao was quite tired to be at school but he had to work on some of the final details for his last artwork since he will be part of an important exposition in town which he hasn’t told anyone since he was too scared of it to be canceled or people not truly liking his work, but as Mingyu always told him he needed to try it before denying it, he also thought it would be a great way to give Junhui’s wallet back since that dumbass completely forgot it this morning, as he was heading to were Junhui and the others usually meet he saw his huge and stupid friend getting out of a classroom, he ran towards him to hit him hard since the older didn’t dare to text him back or at least tell him he was alive.

-Ouch, what’s wrong?- the taller asked rubbing his stomach 

-What’s wrong? Did you hit your head or something? You never came back home and didn’t even tell me what happened!- 

-Sorry I’ve been… busy- he excused looking away

-Yeah sure, at least you made it back this time- the older took his phone out and Minghao as curious as he is looked in to see he had a text from Wonwoo but Mingyu just put his phone back in his pocket and ignored it –Are you playing hard to get now?- he joked

-No, nothing like that is just that…-

-Minnie!- an acute voice which Minghao could recognize anywhere interrupted him –Ready for lunch?- Mina hang from the taller’s arm smiling –Oh, hi Minghao didn’t see you there- he rolled his eyes and looked back at Mingyu with a questioning look 

-Sure thing, why don’t you headfirst while I talk with Minghao fastly- he said with a fake smile which the younger notice but seems that Mina didn’t

-I can see what you are doing Mingyu and I gotta say it’s probably the stupidest thing you have ever done, and that’s a lot for you- Minghao said angry crossing his arms 

-I don’t get what you are talking about I’m just giving Mina a chance…- from everything he could have heard from him that was probably something he never expected

-We truly need to talk…- he whispered with an awful feeling inside, this wasn’t his best friend and he was pretty sure why he was acting so weird

“After school in the drama club”

Wonwoo finally got a response but he definitely didn’t like it, something was off, Mingyu’s texts usually weren’t that short or so straight to the point, he choose to ignore it, it was probably his imagination, plus he must be at class, at least now he knew the younger was still alive. He headed with the guys for lunch finding it weird to see Minghao chatting brightly with the others, surprised of seeing him around the school for the first time

-Hey guys- he greeted sitting next to Dino and checking what he had for lunch, he barely ate something this whole weekend –I’m surprised to see you around school Minghao- he mentioned picking on Hoshi’s fries who whined in response but everyone just ignored him

-I was looking for Junie, he forgot his wallet but you can probably give it to him- he explained giving it to Wonwoo who took a look for money in it

-I will give the wallet back not the money, it’s payback, trust me he owns me more than this- he excused as he took it –I heard you were busy last night- he said looking at Minghao who couldn’t help but to blush a little knowing what the older meant by that –By the way got a text from Mingyu, he’s alive- he said shortly reminding what Junhui asked him this morning

-Oh…- Minghao thought of the weird conversationed he had with his friend a while ago -have you talk with him?- he asked feeling bad for the older

-Not yet but we…- he stopped talking since he saw Mingyu chatting brightly with Mina, he couldn’t believe the taller just kept on ignoring everything and kept on hanging with her

-She’s completely different when she’s around Mingyu hyung…- Dino said softly looking at where the older stare was focusing

-What do you mean Lee Chan?- Hoshi asked since the younger’s voice tone sound sad

-I tried talking with her and she was really mean…- he looked down sadly

-I told you, you deserve someone better- Minghao said hugging the younger 

As Wonwoo kept on looking at them he saw the younger notice but as he was about to wave at him the taller just look away which made him feel sort of sad if he was honest but he just choose to ignore it and went back into the conversation with the guys not realizing Minghao also notice what just happened. 

After school Wonwoo head to the meeting place and he would lie if he said he didn’t feel annoyed after getting in the room and seeing Mina hanging from Mingyu’s arm with her usual huge smile on her face which for some reason keep on annoying the older, he got into the room and sat away rolling his eyes as he heard the girl talk.

-Wonwoo this is Seokmin he will be playing the lead role- Mingyu explained pointing at the guy who sat at the other side of the room but Wonwoo barely notice since he was focused on the fact that he just got called by his full name by the younger which made him feel odd 

-Hi, you could say I’m the writer- he greeted shyly

-Hello, I’m the actual club leader, Mingyu barely mentioned what I’ll be doing… mind explaining?- he asked smiling 

Wonwoo sat next to him since it seemed like a great way to stay away from Mingyu and Mina who were pretty busy trying to figure out how to start, as Wonwoo explained Seokmin what he will be doing and pretty much showing him how to do it, he forgot about Mingyu’s weird attitude and even find himself comfortable chatting with Seokmin, he got easily what Wonwoo tried to explain in the whole script which made his work easier, Seokmin was a really good actor but there was something missing in comparison to Mingyu, still he understood why he was the new leader from the drama club.

-Wow, you are really good at acting, why don’t you do it then? You probably get the feeling from the main character better than anyone else- Seokmin asked 

-I’m extremely shy I doubt it will be that easy to record- he explained

-Well there are not so many people here, I’m pretty sure you could do it- he smiled making the older feel a little more comfortable about his own acting but he only smiled back in response 

-Wonwoo…- Mingyu who’s being looking at them since they walked away and didn’t really like what was happening called the older to get close and talk with him, who did as said and walk towards him still smiling –You know there’s not really need for you to stay, you could leave- definitely his smile disappear after that 

-Gyu… what do you mean?- he didn’t like how cold he was acting, he didn’t like being ignored and of course, hate the idea of him treating him like that all of a sudden

-Didn’t you hear? Leave you got nothing to do here- Mina who stay near them and heard their conversation stood next to Mingyu with a huge smile after saying that

He looked down not sure what he was feeling at the moment but he definitely wouldn’t be treated like that, he was tired of it, if he was nothing but work for the younger, fine he knew what he had to do.

-Won…- before Mingyu could say more Wonwoo interrupted him

-You know what?- he looked up with anger filling him -Seokmin is right, no one understands better than me the feelings from the main character, I’ll play the lead role- he said with a serious tone looking straight into Mingyu’s eyes as a challenge


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-As you wish…- with a bittersweet tone he answered back smirking –We are recording Mina’s parts first so please stay apart- 

-Whatever, I’ll go and get something to drink- he said passing by Mingyu’s side leaving the room

-Do as you please…- he saw him leave and even if he regrets being like this it was the best for both -Sorry I just made you lose your time- he apologized to Seokmin –Guess you could leave now- he suggested in hope for keeping him away from the older

-I think I’ll help Wonwoo, even if he’s good he needs some practice, plus I have nothing else to do- he smiled at him before leaving in the same way Won did

-Minnie, I’m ready- Mina sang as she played with her hair in a flirting way –hope my character gets a sweet kiss from the best- she teased not getting any reaction from the taller

-Mina- Mingyu called in a deep tone which scared her a little –Don’t you ever treat Wonwoo like that again- he recalled remembering how mean she was with him

-What else was I suppose to do? He was playing dumb- she said pouting quite angry

-I will deal with it, just don’t do anything like that again- 

Wonwoo walked to the cafeteria cursing most of the time, stupid Mingyu who does he think he is to be treating him like shit all of a sudden? he was turning in the person he thought he would be when they met, or probably he has always been like that and couldn’t handle all this ‘being kind with the dumb’ act, god he wanted to ruined his pretty face so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that they were still working together he would have killed him already, he reach to the bending machine buying himself a bottle of water to which the stupid machine just choose to never give him, god why everything seemed to turn out this way for him, in a way to get his bottle to come out (or more like a way to deal with his anger towards the taller) he hit the machine harder than what he planned but worked anyway.

-What did the poor thing do to you to treat it like that?- the laughed after the comment, surprising Wonwoo who couldn’t help but blush a little realizing how dumb he must look

-Well it tried to steal my money- he joked looking at Seokmin who stood by his side thinking if he should get something to eat too –Sorry for stealing your character in the end…- he apologized realizing he made him lose his time

-It’s fine, you did well they were acting pretty shitty with you, plus I’m sure you’ll do a great job, I’ll stay to help you if you need me to- 

-Please do, I don’t want to be alone with those two, I don’t think I could handle more- he pleaded, making the other laugh

Both headed back to the classroom chatting brightly, but as soon as they stood by the door and saw Mingyu so focus while recording Mina, they silently got inside trying not to make any sound since it felt wrong if they did. As soon as Mingyu was done with Mina’s solo shoots he told Wonwoo it will be time to start recording some of their scenes together, he also mentioned they will be recording in different places suggesting the cafe as one which honestly hurt Wonwoo a little, he truly didn’t want people to be hanging around it later on but he just agree since he didn’t feel like arguing with him anymore, Mingyu stood cold towards him barely saying something except for some corrections and suggestions but that was it, the whole day would have been hell if it wasn’t for Seokmin who stood there making some jokes and chatting with the older to cool down the weird aura around the place.

Wonwoo swear, recording the scenes next to Mina was the worst thing, he definitely didn’t want to be there and it was obvious Mina didn’t like him either so trying for it to don’t come out so forced was hard, they took a tiny break since Mingyu realized this wasn’t working and choose to have a brave chat with her finding a way to make things easier, meanwhile Seokming recommend him to think about some of the best memories he ever had with people he felt comfortable with as he played the role instead of focusing on Mina only. Surprisingly it worked and way better than expected even Mingyu got quite jealous just thinking on how they seem to be working really good together, if it wasn’t for the fact that they could tear each other apart once the camera was off he would have believed there was something between them, after that they were pretty much done for the day.

-Minnie, I have to get going my mom just called… I truly wanted to walk back home with you- her childish tone made Wonwoo rolled his eyes, thinking of how she even dare to be mean with one of his best friends and then come back to act that way

-It’s fine, we are done for today- he said as he got his stuff back in place

-I will see you later- she said getting close to him and kissing him in the cheek way too close to his lips before leaving

Wonwoo got everything packed and ready to leave since it seemed that he wasn't needed there but before he could even start walking to the door the taller called him again this time in quite a softer tone as if he was back to his old self which only made him go crazy and remember how angry he was with him

-If you wait for a little I could leave with you…- he said unsure 

-I’ll be fine by myself there’s no need to- he answered coldly

-Wonu I…- being called like that once again… was Mingyu really playing him like that?

-Don’t worry dumbass, you probably need to start editing, I’ll walk this cutie home- Seokmin said as he passed his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulders making the taller look at him quite mad

Before he could say more both turned and walk away since the older didn’t feel like standing near him anymore but as soon as they were out of Mingyu’s gaze he pushed Seokmin away quite uncomfortable for the sudden touch.

-Thanks but there’s no need for you to walk me home- he said trying to avoid it 

-Sure, just thought you need an excuse to get out of there- he explained smiling –May I ask you something?- 

-Well you already did- Seokmin rolled his eyes as he laughed, seem like this guy was pure happiness which could make anyone feel comfortable around him, he was just too pure, even more than Lee Chan he could say

-Are you and Mingyu… like, a thing?- Wonwoo swear he almost died after chocking for only hearing the question

-Excuse me, what?- he asked between coughs 

-Well even if he was so mean with you it seemed more like sexual tension…probably most of the time he kept on looking at you as if you needed to be protected, plus I swear he wanted to rip my head off once he saw me hugging you- he explained as the older blush for the thought of Mingyu staring at him this whole time

-Oh no, nothing like that, we are just friends… or use to be, I don’t get it anymore…- he whispered the last part yet Seokmin got it but thought it would be better to not ask.

Just like that each part their own way leaving Wonwoo overthinking about everything that happened at least he managed to record most of his scenes today even if it meant dealing with Mina acting like a really nice person, which frustrate him the most. As he got closer to the building he recognized a tall figure standing by the door, he couldn’t believe he managed to get there faster than him.

-What are you doing here?- he asked as he opened the main door of the building not looking back at him

-Wonu I need to tell you something- his attitude was different way nicer than before which made the older look back at him confused but all of a sudden something in him changed making Mingyu face down –You need to practice more, even if you hate Mina you’ll have to deal with it since she’ll be around most of the time-

-Yeah I get it, she’s the whole ‘point’ of the video- he whispered quite done of him getting in and playing it cool

-And we are dating- he dropped all of a sudden definitely something Wonwoo didn’t expect 

-Are you serious?- he looked back at the taller –Nice stalker you got for a girlfriend- that came out ruder than what he wanted it to

-She’s not like that, plus it will be my problem either way, why would you care?- he said way too defensive 

-You know what? You are right, I don’t care- he walked inside as fast as he could, not letting the taller say anything more

He hurried to his apartment anger filling him more the longer he thought of it, as he got into the apartment he threw his backpack to the side and ran into the kitchen after slamming the door loud enough to gain the attention for the cuddly couple on the couch which he didn’t seem to notice 

-That asshole, what’s wrong with him? ‘Why would you care?’ of course I don’t, he can fuck up his life as much as he wants I don’t care!, his stupid Mr. Important attitude as if we got nothing better to do…- he kept on babbling as he sat taking a pear from the counter and bitting it 

-Gosh, this is bad…- Junhui whispered to Minghao before standing and heading to the kitchen –Wonunie… is everything okay?- he asked quite scared of his angry friend

-Yeah why wouldn’t it?- he answer in what seemed to be a sarcastic way from Junhui’s judge

-Well you keep babbling about something, you also slammed the door not even noticing us and you are eating fruit instead of the junk food you always get especially for these days so yeah I could say there’s something wrong- he explained 

-Sorry to interrupt you love birds but I live here too so…- he argued as he kept on eating

-Wow, chill… guess things end up really bad with the puppy guy- Junhui lay on the counter facing his friend not sure what to expect

-Oh nothing like that, we just got everything clear, he’s an asshole and once the whole project thing is over we’ll be done just as expected since the beginning!- he explained 

-Wow cool down a little, he may be an idiot but asshole is way too much- Minghao said unsure if he should have jumped in 

-Oh really? Your so said best friend seemed to be dating his stalker and I seem to be the problem when she’s the one who treated me like shit at first- he exclaimed quite tired of being played around like shit the whole day as if things couldn’t get any worst for him

-Agh I knew he was into something I just didn’t expect it to be that stupid…- he sighed extremely tired of this –I shouldn’t be telling you this but he just doesn’t seem to understand- he took a sit in front of Wonwoo thinking on how he should explain it -on Friday the last text I got from him said he somehow end up meeting with his parents…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I got excited earlier xD, shit is about to get real from now on


	16. Mingyu's past 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things here will be narrated they way it happened to Mingyu at the time yet remember it's Minghao mentioning some of the main points about it to Wonwoo and Junhui, hope you don't get confuse with the time line

Chapter 16

Being a teenager is hard for everyone and with your best friend just coming out as gay not so long ago makes you start questioning yourself, for Mingyu it has never being hard to have some dates with what people seem to consider pretty girls yet he could also find himself once in a while staring at guys more than what he "should" even ending up into some weird situations with some at parties and definitely didn’t mind the idea of taking it further…

-Min sweetie mind helping you grandma a little?- the sweet tone of his Nanny got him out of his thoughts 

-Sure thing- he went to the kitchen filled with the sweetest smell which he could recognize everywhere –Why did you start without me?- he asked noticing the pot in the stove about to start boiling 

-You seem quite busy- she exclaimed cutting some vegetables 

-Nothing like that, I’m never busy enough to not help you cooking… or is it you are hiding some of your secret ingredients from me?- he asked jokily

-Even if I had some you would be the first one to know them, I wouldn’t like my seasoning to die with me- 

-How dare you say that? You are going to live forever, I will make sure of it- he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly wishing it to be real

-Stop messing around and start working- she freed herself from the hug and checked on the pot

God Mingyu didn't know what he would do without such an amazing woman in his life, he started doing as said working on the so well known receipt for him by now, as long as he has been living with his grandma he has always been interested in her way of cooking, there was something about it that made Mingyu feel great, free if he could say plus it was their time to bond even more, there’s no other way he would like things to be, even when some guys his age prefer to be with their parents for him it was quite different, being with them only meant stress and having to act like a robot, always doing whatever they wanted him to, the day they had an important trip and Mingyu couldn’t skip classes it was the best for him since it’s when he found out what it was to be a normal kid and after a long chat with his parents with some help from his Nanny he managed to stay in town with her also making it easier for his parents to move into the city to manage their company easier.

After dinner Mingyu found himself hanging with Minghao the son of one of his father’s friends who’s been living in the same neighborhood with his mom, a really nice woman in Mingyu’s opinion he even find it weird she married Minghao’s father since he seemed like a really serious businessman just like his father while she seemed really open mind or at least that’s what he thought when Minghao told him she didn’t seem surprised or mad once he told him about his orientation which reminded him of what he was thinking earlier, maybe asking him could help to figure it out.

-Minghao…- he looked for the words to ask him –How did you find out you are into guys?- he asked softly 

-Well… I don’t know how to explain it, whenever I dated a girl before I always felt as if something was off, even my first kiss was so… emotionless, not as if I wanted some romantic movie like thing but it was nothing- Mingyu kept on listening to every word his friend said trying to think if he has ever felt something like that –Also that night at my mom’s high school reunion you could say the guy I met helped a little…- he said blushing a little, Mingyu remember that, days later something seem off in his friend until he finally told him how he met someone that night and even was scared of falling in love all of a sudden with a guy, sadly for when he dealt with it he never got to meet the guy again or even know his name it was just something that happened at that night

-I see…- he answered softly still thinking about it

-What is it are you falling for me all of a sudden?- he joked hugging him and playfully trying to kiss him

-Oh chill dude, even if I like guys you are definitely not my type- he said pushing him away

-So that’s what you have been thinking of…- 

-It's just that… I know I like girls but I’m not sure if I ‘only’ like girls- he explained confusing himself more in the way

-I get it… well either you like boys, girls or both as long as you are happy there’s no need for you to tag yourself, so don’t worry about it- he said as he pated his friend’s back quite hard making the taller hit him back 

-You are really wise at times- he said smiling

-I know, why do you think I hang out with you? I need to balance things up- he teased to which Mingyu only rolled his eyes as an answer

-Whatever Nanny asked me to invite you to have dinner with us tomorrow- it was something usual for them to hang at each other house once in a while and Nanny truly liked him since he was probably the only friend his young boy had 

-Sorry but I need to decline, my father is coming home tonight and I’m probably dropping the news so it will be bad- he explained, as the son of a businessman both understood how hard it could be at times 

-I get it, good luck with it…- 

They kept on talking until the dawn when both head back home, Minghao was probably right he didn’t need to be tagging himself but he still thought about it, the idea of having some sort of feeling after kissing someone, he never did with a girl yet he never felt much with a guy either, it was probably a mess so he just stopped thinking about it even so he felt like he need to mention this at least to his favorite person in the world.

The next day as usual for weekends Mingyu woke up earlier to cook some breakfast he thought it could be the least he could do in a way to thank his grandma for working so hard and dealing with him for all these years.

-Minie how many times have I tell you there’s no need for you to do this- she said softly as she sat on the kitchen table looking at what his grandson made

-And how many times have I tell you I love doing it- he said as he placed some fruit in front of her

-Sure…- she answered sarcastically as she started eating

-Nanny… I have to tell you something- he started, knowing that it will be better to say it right now and not waiting for it more

-What is it sweetie are you finally dating someone?- she asked curiously making him get even more nervous

-Am… it’s not like that, I… I think I’m bisexual, nanny- he dropped feeling quite relieved now but not so sure of what to expect

-Oh, so you are dating Minghao… Well, guess that’s why he’s your only friend I know…- 

-I’m not dating Minghao- he cut her up

-Thank god always thought he would date somebody as wild and creative like him- she sighed relieved

-Nanny!- he whined, thinking of how cute his grandma was for being all excited yet she was changing the topic making him frustrated 

-I’m sorry but you are way too chill for somebody like him, I mean you are cute but in your own way- he hid his face between his hands embarrassed, being dragged by her is something he didn’t expect to happen with the news

-Do you think my parents will be okay with it?- he asked barely audible since he was still covering his face

-Oh, sweetie, I think that as long as you are happy it will be fine…- she said softly getting a pouty Mingyu in response –How about we cook your favorite dessert today?- she offered, trying to get a smile from him which seem to work a little

-You always know how to cheer me up- 

-By the way, is Minghao coming for dinner?- she asked thinking of the ingredients she will need

-I’m starting to think you love Minghao more than your own grandson- he joked –His father is in town so he won’t be able to come- he explained

-I see…- she said finding it weird to Minghao’s father to be in town 

After getting all the ingredients ready both spent most of the day in the kitchen cooking and chatting, Mingyu telling Nanny about his week at school and some of the important things that happened, plus her narrating some of her wild stories from when she was younger and even some short things about his mom when she was a child or when she met his father which he found really interesting since they barely talk about it, once it was almost ready he stayed in the kitchen waiting for it to bake since he got time he thought of calling Minghao to see if he was still alive.

-Hey you answered guess there’s no need for me to worry then- he said as he heard the other line connected

-Somehow I survived- his friend answer jokingly 

-How was it?- he asked still quite worried

-Well… my father probably hates me yet my mom defend me and she’s been talking with him about it, I’m scared of what he would say after this, he hasn’t talked to me ever since…- he explained 

-God must be hard, I’m sorry to hear that- he said laying on the table in front of the oven looking at the cake inside

-It’s not as if we were that close, so I think I will be fine even if he ends up ignoring me forever…- even if he said that Mingyu could notice he sound kinda sad –anyway how about you still troubled?- 

-Well I sort of cleared things out last night and told Nanny about it, she seems pretty cool about it she even thought I was dating you- he laughed as he remembered his grandma’s reaction this morning

-As if you were that lucky, she’s an amazing person, of course, she will be cool with it- 

-Either way, I will probably think about it more before telling my parents I’m bisexual or I will probably end up dead- 

-What are you talking about Kim Mingyu?- Mingyu froze after recognizing that voice god how much he wished to be dead right now

-Mom…- he look back thinking for the right words to explained himself but just couldn’t find any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE SINCE MY CLASSES ARE OVER!


	17. Mingyu's past 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since classes are over I'll probably start updating on Friday too 👀

Chapter 17

The quite tall and elegant woman stood there arms crossed staring back at him with a gaze that could pierce through Mingyu’s soul, silence filled the room as she waited for her son to start explaining but he just couldn’t, he was so surprised to hear her that the only thing he did at the moment was to hang up the call and turn back to face her. The sound of the oven announcing it was ready, made him react and unsure of his actions he turned it off and took it out feeling the weight of the guilt as his mom said nothing but kept on looking at him, being dead surely sounded better right now.

-Are you just going to ignore me then?- she finally talked or more like spit the words at him in a tone he never heard from her before, she was angry he knew that for sure

-Mom I didn’t want you to find out this way…- by the look on her face, he understood that’s not what she wanted to hear

-So it is true, you are gay- she exclaimed walking closer to him

-It’s not like that…- he tried to explain her but she didn’t let him continue

-When your father told me about your friend being gay I thought ‘Oh well that’s probably his mom’s fault, she’s always been weird anyway’ but you Mingyu… What am I suppose to say now?- she said moving around as she explained herself

-Mom, I think you are overreacting-

-Oh so now I’m overreacting... pack your things!- she said as she left the kitchen leaving a confused Mingyu inside

-What do you mean?- he followed her scared of what was coming

-You are leaving with us- she said completely serious

-Don’t you think that’s way too much?- Nanny, who has been listening to them jumped in to defend him

-Don’t come at me mom, you knew and didn’t dare to mention anything to me, your own daughter- she exclaimed still angry

-It’s not something that corresponds me to say, he had to do it when he was ready- she explained

-God I shouldn’t have let him stayed with you in the first place- she argued as she got closer to her –This is probably your fault- she shouted

-Stop- Mingyu ran standing in front of his grandma defensive –I will do as you please, just don’t treat her like that- he said softly

-Fine, go and pack your things, I will organize everything so we can leave today- she said as she called someone on her phone and left the room

-Minie you shouldn’t have…- Nanny put on her hand over his shoulders feeling sorry about him

-It’s okay nanny, I knew they wouldn’t get it…- he said as he walked towards his room to get everything ready

As soon as Mingyu packed enough for a week his mom took him to the airport telling him she’ll send somebody for what was missing, she definitely didn’t want him to spend more time there…

In the city Mingyu’s life couldn’t get any more boring, his parents got him private classes so he barely got out of the house except for when his father took him to the company so he could start learning about the whole thing so he could lead the company someday. As time passed he found that the only way around it was to be at the company “helping” it still was boring but at least he wasn’t locked at home. Months later while working on a photoshoot for advertising the photographer asked him to model for him since it seemed that he fit in the perfect parameters, he did as told making a really good job in everyone’s opinion.

From that day on his parents found it useful for him to model not for something so big since they didn’t want people to think he will be useless as a businessman but it will be a perfect way to get the media to know him. He started making friends from the people he met during photoshoots and hang with them since his parents thought that way he could start meeting people from the media.

-Hey Mingyu- one of the models for today’s photoshoot called him –there’s a party after this near here, wanna come?- it wasn’t the first time they invited him but he wasn’t sure if he could

-I… I don’t feel like it- he thought of it, it was probably time to start having fun and not only live as his parent’s slave

-Come on, I swear you will have some fun- the older say winking at him

-You know what… I will meet you guys outside the building after this- he agreed thinking of a way to run away 

Once the photoshoot was over Mingyu checked into the props clothes to find something to wear and also cover his face so he could get out of the building without being noticed, finding a sleeveless black shirt and some ripped black jeans he thought it would work for the party, taking a beanie plus a face mask from the janitor’s room thinking that was enough to cover his face from cameras and some security guards while leaving, which seem to work since he made his way out in no time meeting outside with some of the models he knew and also some he didn’t.

-Thought you wouldn’t make it- the guy who invited him approached him smiling

-Well here I am, let’s go- he said quite nervous for someone to recognize him since they still outside the company’s building

Before someone could say anything a huge limo parked next to them surprising Mingyu as they started getting in, to which one of the girls notice and laugh a little as she said ‘only the best for the best’ before getting in followed by Mingyu. They drive for about 15 minutes before finally parking outside for what seemed to be an abandoned building yet there seem to be many people around, he did as before and followed them wondering what the hell was he doing yet didn’t dare to say a thing they walked pass all the persons that waited outside with one of them talking with what seemed to be a security guard who then opened a completely black door letting them inside and as if he wasn’t surprised by being picked up by a limo this was it, the place was crowded with people dancing around the place filled up with neon lights and the smell of alcohol which worried him a little, he had drink before… or more like that one time as kids when he and Minghao wanted to see what beer tasted like and hated it, but this seemed completely different from everything he has ever done before. 

Somehow they end up in a table set aside with some little couches to sit in, each with their own drink which he didn’t dare to try but he made it this far to step back, as he looked around at how everyone seemed to be going with the flow, dancing around and smiling he thought it wouldn’t be that bad and without thinking more of it he drank it. The longer he stood there the tipsier he gets barely realizing what he was doing, he remember chatting with some of the models he arrived with and later on he found himself dancing in the middle of the dance floor not sure of the music that played in the background he just moved around like everyone else, at some point he started playing around and between dancing and flirting he end up pinning a really cute blonde guy against one of the walls not sure of what was happening.

-Is something wrong?- the other asked hanging from his neck face pretty close to the taller’s

-No, I just…- he wasn’t sure of what to say since he didn’t understand how he ended up there, not even knowing the guy’s name to which embarrassed him a little

-Don’t be scared- he said lips barely touching Mingyu’s as he talked –I know you want it- he whispered making him react

He closed the gap between them finally kissing him in quite a sloppy way yet the blondie didn’t mind after that his mind just blackout to what he remembered keeping on partying, drinking, something like dancing and surely making out with some more people, only knowing the fact that he definitely kiss more than one person that night. He didn’t remember how he made it back home or how was it possible his parents didn’t notice but choose to just play it cool instead of asking, he found himself in his bed awfully tired regretting part of what happened today but still was the most fun he had in months and probably would repeat it again.


	18. Mingyu's past 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely got time to made some corrections here sorry if it's confusing, I'll probably check it later

Chapter 18  
   
As he tried to recap everything that happened last night or at least what he seems to remember he realized something, he still never felt even close to what Minghao describe him once, he did like them and was exciting yet it was as if something was missing...  
   
-You seem troubled today- Jeonghan one of the main models at the company and also one of his only friends there mentioned  
   
-Nothing like that, I’m just tired- he excused   
   
-Surely, I heard you had fun last- Jeonghan was well known as one of the most popular models around but for Mingyu he was more like an older brother since he helped him a lot when he started working there and truly cares about him –You should be careful if you start partying with everyone it could get quite… dangerous- he said softly, as a popular guy from the industry, Jeonghan used to hang out a lot with all of them too and even go to bigger parties  
   
-I barely remember what happened- he confessed as he hid his face quite ashamed  
   
-Thought alcohol had something to do when they mentioned you making out with almost the whole bar- he mentioned jokingly  
   
-Oh, god…- he covered a small growl between his hands –I was looking for something I never found…- he whispered  
   
-Sex?- he interrupted as he played with his light silverish/blue hair a little   
   
-Hyung!- he whined even more embarrassed  
   
-Oh!...- he exclaimed in realization –Never thought you would be the romantic type-  
   
-I just… never felt anything “special” if you could say it like that… even before moving here- he explained  
   
-Oh, sweetie, you haven’t fallen in love… I get it, but you will never find it at a place like that, it is more for casual sex-   
   
-Have you ever fell in love? Or get that special feeling?- the question left the older thinking as he looks around gaze stuck at the new photographer   
   
-I’m not as romantic as you- he answered looking down  
   
-Thought you and Joshua hyung…- he said slightly pointing at where he was looking minutes ago  
   
-It’s just sex- he cut –as I told you with people around here it will be more for fun- he sounds sad yet Mingyu knew it will be useless to ask since the older barely talked about his personal life   
   
-Hannie, it’s your turn- Joshua called making the mentioned one smile and walked towards him, Mingyu knew there was something between them almost everyone in the building did but most of the relationships around were kept as a secret since it would be a mess in the media  
   
Mingyu made sure the whole project went as planned but was way too tired to work on more so after the photoshoot was over he excuse himself saying he would like to study for a while. After getting a text from another of the main models from the company with an invitation for a party making him think about what Jeonghan said, even if he didn’t mean it that way it should probably be better for him to just enjoy and play around instead of keep on looking for something special at least for now…   
   
Being called by his father to meet up at his office was something new which scare him a little, most of the time he was called was usually to give him a new project he could manage since apart from modeling at times he could work on marketing projects or even suggest once in a while for things they could start selling but this time he could feel as if something was wrong, he stood in front of the desk of his father’s secretary who after taking a look at him only smiled and announce his arrival, he waited patiently until the office’s door was opened for him to get in. He walked in surprised to find both of his parents inside.  
   
-Close the door Mingyu- his father order expressionless, he did as told and got closer to them laying on one of the chairs in front of the desk not sure if he should sit  
   
-Is everything okay?- he asked nervously gaining a huge sigh from his father as his mother threw something over the desk  
   
-The whole point for you to be here wasn’t for you to make a mess of your life- if it wasn’t for his father’s presence she will be shouting at him –Mind explaining these?- she asked making him look at the desk finding some pictures of him as he was leaving some clubs he’s been hanging at these last months, some even showed him in compromising ways with different persons  
   
-Oh…- he exclaimed not sure of what to say  
   
-That’s it? All you are going to say is “Oh”?- she was getting angrier  
   
-Well staying at home got pretty boring so I had to do something about it-   
   
-It wouldn’t be a problem if there were only pictures of you at clubs or probably only with girls but it seems that you just didn’t forget the gay thing- she exclaimed  
   
-Mom, that’s not something you just “forget”, you know it right?- he was getting tired of this   
   
-Did you know how much we had to pay for this to not pop up in any weird gossip magazine by tomorrow morning?- she asked ignoring his last comment   
   
-I wouldn’t mind if they did- he finally sat in one of the chairs taking some of the pictures from the desk –I look great in this one- he exclaimed with a teasing smile   
   
-You don’t get it right?- she hit the table finally shouting at him –It’s not about you, the whole company could lose investors for this we can’t let news about our son, the heir, and future of the company be this kind-   
   
-Well it wasn’t my idea to let everyone know me as the “heir” of the company if I remember it right I wasn't even supposed to be here- his mother wasn’t the only one mad right now and this time he wouldn’t let this happen again  
   
-Don’t talk to me like that!- her tone got higher to the point that probably everyone outside the office heard her  
   
-It’s not as if I lied- he shouted back  
   
-Both of you stop right now- his father finally talked not shouting as them but in a way both got quite intimidated –Mingyu, it’s not only about the rumors what you have been doing is not good for you, I know you didn’t want to be here but thought you at least liked the projects you work on- that wasn’t a complete lie, he did enjoy part of the work he did for the place but he still felt uncomfortable  
   
-I miss my old life…- he answered honestly –I miss my freedom- he said softly  
   
-Mingyu you are about to get to college have you thought of where you want to study?- he asked surprisingly both of them as they didn’t expect the sudden change of topic  
   
-I had it all planned before moving here…- he got interrupted  
   
-How about you moved back with your grandma and try to keep your profile low from now on?- Mingyu looked at his father excited  
   
-What are you talking about? We can’t let him go back- his mother exclaimed  
   
-It was your idea to bring him here and he’s not happy, do you truly want him to keep on like this?- he said pointing at the pictures leaving her speechless  
   
-Thank you father, I swear I will keep my profile as low as possible the media won’t know more about me- he said smiling for the news  
   
-Fine, you can leave but we will keep watching you, to make sure- her mom determine before leaving the office  
   
-Min… I don’t care who you like, just don’t do anything stupid anymore- his father said before Mingyu left to pack his things


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying up late to watch svt's live before the comeback so I thought it will be a perfect time to update next chapter's. I'm so excited for Hit omg I'm not ready!!!

Chapter 19  
   
Everyone stood in silence not sure of what to say after that, Wonwoo knew Mingyu’s relationship with his parents was hard just didn’t think it would be that messy… Now he understood some of the things the younger mentioned before but still wasn’t a justification for his attitude today.  
   
-After we moved here for college he still went out once in a while and had quite some one night stands at least until Mina…-Minghao explained breaking the awkward silence –She became so obsessed with him that somehow got the attention from paparazzi and it just got more troublesome-  
   
-How is it not the same for you?- Junhui asked curiously  
   
-Since my father pretends I was never born the media don’t know about me and if they did it will be because of my paintings which I don’t mind- he said gaining a thigh hug from Junhui who felt sorry for him  
   
-If he kept a low profile why did they look for him?- Wonwoo finally talked referring to Mingyu’s parents  
   
-I… I don’t know- he answered softly as he looked down  
   
-This is a mess- He said as he stood up and start walking towards his room to leave the couple alone  
   
-Won…- Minghao’s called made him stop but not look back –He came back this time… but for how long?- Wonwoo kept on walking as he didn’t hear him  
   
-Why did you lie?- Junhui asked once his friend was out of view  
   
-What do you mean?- he freed himself from the hug and head to the couch not making eye contact with the older  
   
-You do know why they looked for him- he said sure of it –Why didn’t you told him?- he asked following Minghao to sit next to him  
   
-You once told me Wonwoo doesn’t believe in love, that he even runs away from it, I thought it will be too much for him if he finds out all this happened because of their relationship- he explained looking at his hands as he played with them –Even if both insist to be only friends they have something special… sadly his parents noticed it too- he said feeling sad for both Mingyu and Wonwoo –I hope they clear things out before it’s too late…-  
   
-Too late?- the older asked confused  
   
-This morning I checked his room to see if he came last night but the only thing I found were two suitcases, he hasn’t told me about it but I’m pretty sure he’s planning to leave during spring break-  
   
None of them noticed Wonwoo behind them who heard the last part as he was heading outside to buy something but after that he slowly walk to the main door and left trying not to be noticed, was Mingyu truly planning to leave…? he laid against the closed door looking through his conversation with Mingyu not sure if he should text him and ask about it all, but since Minghao said he wasn't supposed to tell him it was probably a bad idea plus his pride didn’t let him text him he was still quite angry at him for how he treated him that day.  
   
It was dark outside but he just needed some time to think about everything that’s happening, he walked with nowhere to go until he found himself in the swings where he practiced with the younger, not sure of what else to do he sat there swinging slowly, was Mingyu truly planning on moving? Why would he act so casual about everything else then… why was he so troubled about this in first place, it's not his problem, as Mingyu said he didn’t care at all… yet he found himself again looking at Mingyu’s contact in his phone with his thumb playing around the call button, if he called him what was he supposed to say what if the taller didn’t want to answer, it could be possible, or worst, if he did and the younger end up shouting at him to leave him alone, Wonwoo definitely didn’t feel like dealing with it, he almost got a heart attack when his phone screen change since for a second he thought he called him by accident but he calmed once he realized it was Junhui calling him, he thought about it before picking the call.  
   
-Hello?- he answered not really feeling like it  
   
-Are you okay?- he asked softly  
   
-Yeah… I just need some time for myself- he said  
   
-Where are you?- Junhui was worried he could notice it in his voice  
   
-The park near the building, I’ll be back soon- he said but Junhui already hang up which he ignored since he got distracted by a car parking near him which scared him a little until he noticed his dumb of a friend running towards him and hugging him  
   
-Let's go- Junhui said smiling brightly  
   
-Where? Thought you were with Minghao- he asked confused  
   
-He left a little after you ‘locked yourself’ but when I looked for you, you weren’t there- he explained –Which made me realice there’s something wrong-  
   
-What are you talking about? it’s not…-  
   
-How many times have I tell you that there’s no way you could lie to me- he said as he sat in the swing next to him –Thought you didn’t like places like this, any reason in special to stay here?- he asked looking around

-Not really…- he said unsure about it  
   
-How about this… we get into the car since Sooyoung is waiting and we talk about this somewhere I don’t die frozen- he joked  
   
-What are you guys planning?- he asked confused  
   
-It’s nothing important but if we don’t leave right now he will hate us- he explained making Wonwoo smile  
   
Not questioning more he did as told and walked to Sooyoung’s car finding the back sit filled with many blankets leaving just a little space for him to sit, as the car start to move the only sound inside was the radio with what seem to be Postcard from Troye Sivan playing, he looked one last time at Mingyu’s contact before locking his phone and slowly starting to fall asleep.  
   
-He will hate this- Hoshi whispered realizing his friend fell asleep  
   
-He won’t, plus he deserves some time away from everything- Junhui said looking through the window –He has worked hard lately and feelings just make things worst for him-  
   
-Even if it’s like that he’s not the type who skips classes and you know it- he argued making the older rolled his eyes  
   
-That’s not so important right now, I just don’t want him to go back to what he used to be…- the last part was barely audible for the other who kept on driving not sure of what else to say  
   
-You did tell Woozi where we are heading right? Hope they don’t get lost-  
   
-It’s not as if Woozi would forget that place all of a sudden they will be there before us so you better hurry grandma- he teased  
   
-You are annoying why does it have to be me the one who pick you guys?- he asked  
   
-Well since Seungcheol and Woozi have to leave together you were the only one who could drive me to convince Won…-  
   
Junhui looked back at his best friend, Sooyoung was probably right about it, once Wonwoo realise there was no way he could be back for school tomorrow he would hate him but this was more important than anything else, plus it will be only for a day, it’s not like the end of the world or anything, he took his phone out and opened his conversation with Minghao thinking of how he could explain this…  
   
“Hey I’ll be out for a trip, probably be back on Wednesday afternoon, no phones allowed so if we don’t come back, we died”  
   
For the first time in his life, he was not sure of what he was doing but prayed for it to work…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
   
When Wonwoo woke up he found himself in Hoshi’s car still over the blankets with the windows quite open, he look outside and just thought of ways to kill Junhui when he finds him, he got out of the car with the fresh smell of nature filling him, god this place brings back so many good memories and some bad ones too… After making sure to close the car’s door he walked through the “secret” path he knew for a long time now, leading him to a small lake where he could see Junhui, Hoshi, Dino, and Seungcheol swimming and playing around while Woozi sat near the tents they seem to have already build up.  
   
-Dumbass! I had work to do!- he shouted as he walked near Woozi who sat near them  
   
-Wonunie! You finally woke up, get in!- Junhui shout ignoring his comment  
   
-I can’t, have no other clothes- he excuse as he sat next to the short one  
   
-You better please him, he threat everyone to give up their phones, so he probably has something ready for you- he explained  
   
-Wait, he has mine too?- he asked looking through his clothes realizing he didn’t have it  
   
-Got it while you slept- Junhui shout after hearing what they talk about -rule number one of the lake, no phones allowed- God how much he hate making those stupid rules when they were younger  
   
-Wen Junhui you asshole!- he shouted getting closer to the lake  
   
-Just get in before I bring you up here- Hoshi insist as Wonwoo start taking his shirt off ready to jump in  
   
-Woah Striptease Wonunie, I wish I had my phone right now- Junhui joked swimming closer to him  
   
-Trust me once I get in you will be dead- he said leaving his clothes aside –Are you not coming?- he asked Woozi before jumping in  
   
-I’m fine here, just make sure to drown Jun for me- he said smiling  
   
Junhui tried to swim away from his friend after hearing Woozi, realizing this was getting serious but sadly for him, he wasn’t as fast as Wonwoo who did as Woozi said playfully and made sure to get away before Junhui got out of the water using Lee Chan as his shield. They kept on swimming for a while and having fun just like they did many times before but got out once Hoshi start crying for food, Junhui, and Hoshi being the ones looking in the cars for some food while Seungcheol and Woozi prepare the bonfire before it got darker, Lee Chan only sat near them singing a little song that sounded quite familiar for Wonwoo who prefer to only float around a little feeling relax by the water surrounding him and only looking at the nature, he felt in peace.

-He’s been there for a while now- Seungcheol exclaimed quite worried  
   
-Don’t worry he does that a lot, he’s just thinking- Woozi explained looking at his friend making sure he didn’t float far from them  
   
-You guys found an amazing place- he said letting his body fall in the grass  
   
-It started as Junhui’s place, we started coming one by one and later on end up as our scape place, consider yourself lucky to know about it- Jihoon explained as he sat next to him  
   
-Wow should I consider myself part of the crew now?- he joked  
   
-As long as you don’t break my hyung’s heart- Dino jumped in making Seungcheol laugh a little but Woozi only looked at him seriously  
   
-Trust me, I won’t- the taller said smiling and hugging his boyfriend tightly  
   
-Where’s Wonwoo? Does he keeps swimming?- Hoshi asked as he let some bags of chips on the floor  
   
-Oh don’t tell me that’s all we gonna eat- Dino asked pouting  
   
-If you find something better here consider yourself lucky- Junhui did as Hoshi, before walking near the edge of the lake to throw a rock at his best friend surprisingly hitting him –Hey if you don’t come out, there will be no food left for you- he shouted before walking back near the others  
   
-Has he asked why we are here?- Jihoon asked  
   
-Not yet… he probably knows though- Hoshi explained looking at the lake seeing Wonwoo swimming closer to them  
   
-At least he’s having fun…- they all nod in agreement before going silence  
   
 -What do we get to eat?- Wonwoo asked as he sat in the grass shaking his head to get rid of the water in his hair  
   
-Stop that!- Dino shout as drops of water hit his face which only made the older do it more  
   
-Well, we brought marshmallows and some chips so, choose what you want-  
   
-Thought you want me to start eating healthier food- Won exclaimed as he looked in the bags they left in the ground  
   
-Well it is a break you can eat whatever you want- his best friend exclaimed gaining a huge smile from him -Scoups since you are new here I think I should tell you the rules-  
   
-Should I worry?- the brunette looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look  
   
-Just go with it, we all agree with them a long time ago so… it’s part of being here- the shorter explained  
   
-Rule number one!- he interrupted –No phones allowed, you probably already notice that-  
   
-I’m starting to think it was bullshit I don’t even know what time is it- Hoshi exclaimed mouth filled with chips  
   
-Get a watch- Junhui said while rolling his eyes -Rule number two, keep this place a secret, only the ones allowed here know and we come here together- he kept explaining –Rule number three, once you are here you can’t lie, even tho I’m pretty sure many of you keep doing it- he scold looking at his friends not getting a clear answer –Whatever, Rule number four, no sex here-  
   
-You just create that one!- Wonwoo exclaimed laughing a little –you are probably the only one who would do it though…-  
   
-Well we never had a couple here, it’s pretty silence and I don’t wanna hear some weird noises at night- his comment made everyone else laugh  
   
They kept on eating and watching the sun come down until some of them got tired and choose to get some sleep already since it will be quite a long drive back home, pretty much everyone seemed to have fallen asleep except for Wonwoo who stood near the lake looking at the sky thinking and Hoshi who just brought the missing blankets from his car and sat next to him.  
   
-Missed this place…- he spoke up  
   
-Yeah, it’s being so long I can’t even remember the last time we were here- the taller said not looking away from the sky  
   
-I do…- he whispered making Wonwoo remember it  
   
-Oh… sorry about that- he apologized looking down feeling quite guilty  
   
-Hey don’t do that, it was only a silly crush- he said smiling, as usual, making the younger doubt about it  
   
-Either way, rejection sucks-  
   
-Well it does but you were honest and it helps to move on- he explained yet Wonwoo seem to keep feeling guilty about it –Plus I’m sure now that we would not have worked as a couple, you are way too clingy- he teased  
   
-I’m not- he whined finally looking back at his friend  
   
-There’s a reason why you and Junhui are best friends, you are both giant babies- his comment made Wonwoo pout which only made him laugh even more -At least things are working for you now-  
   
-What do you mean?- he asked confused about what he was talking about  
   
-You and the giant idiot- Hoshi explained surprising him for his assumption  
   
-What about him?- he asked nervously –We are just working partners-  
   
-Rule number three! Not lying here!- he shouted pointing at his friend –I don’t know how you feel about him but I do know you guys have something special-  
   
-No, there’s definitely nothing special about it…- he denied pretending to think about it  
   
-Yeah sure, Jeon Wonwoo the guy who lets anyone hang at his apartment, cuz you love being hold and pet by everyone and you are so used to share a bed- he said sarcastically –You don’t even like sleeping with Jun and you two have even seen each other naked!- he exclaimed pointing out how dumb Wonwoo’s comment was  
   
-It was only once and it was an accident- he explained referring to seeing Junhui naked  
   
-Won…- his tone got deeper and softer –Whatever you feel about him hope you get to figure it out- He said before standing to walk towards his tend  
   
Wonwoo kept on thinking of everything Hoshi just pointed out, he did trust Mignyu without doubt and he definitely enjoy their time together, no matter where or what they did Wonwoo found it amazing, he just felt happy but thinking about it as love still scare him even more if he thought of the fact that it was probably too late since Gyu was already dating someone yet… why would he start dating her if he’s planning to leave…  
   
-You know he’s right- the voice made Wonwoo jump in place surprise to find Woozi behind him  
   
-God how long have you been there?- he asked while holding his chest feeling his heartbeat  
   
-A little before Sooyoung left- he answered –went to check the cars were locked and when I came back I saw you two there but didn’t feel like I should interrupt- he explained  
   
-So you prefer to give me a heart attack-  
   
-Won… I don’t understand what’s up with you and Mingyu, probably no one knows but you know no matter what it won’t be like last time right?- his comment gave the older chills –You can’t live based on just one bad experience, if you want it to end different then do something- he said before leaving him alone once again…  
   
 


	21. Wonwoo's past 1/3

Chapter 21  
   
He stopped, holding from his knees tired of only running five out of 30 they were supposed to, feeling his sweat fall through his face, the day was awfully hot yet the teacher didn’t care and asked them to keep on with the activities outside under the sun while he just watched from afar drinking water as if he was making fun of them.  
   
-Here- a bottle of water showed in front of him offered from a familiar voice he could recognize anywhere –I don’t want you to die- he looked up finding Luca smiling at him  
   
-Thanks- he took it with a tiny smile, he loved the little things like these –I think I will skip class- Wonwoo said after drinking half of the bottle  
   
-Aren’t you failing P.E. already?- he asked following his friend out of the track carefully making sure no one noticed  
   
-Well, it’s not as if one class will make a difference-   
   
-Ain’t your teacher going to notice?- he regretted to ask since when he looked back he found the so said teacher almost falling asleep  
   
-Doubt he cares- once they were out of view he let himself fall over the grass –Don’t you have class?- Wonwoo asked as he covered his face from the sun  
   
-The teacher never showed up so I thought I could check on you, thank god I did or you would have died- he joked as he sat next to him  
   
Not saying more he looked back at the track to check on the rest of Wonwoo’s classmates who seem really tired too, the younger uncover his face to look at him, if they asked anyone about Luca they would usually say he’s nice and caring, usually focus on taking care of others more than on himself which was mostly why many people like him yet Wonwoo knew there was more, things he hide from almost everyone but him, he loved being trust and he loved being able to see the real him it made him realize he was special in his life, even if it meant keeping the title as his “best friend” he would take it cuz spending time with him was just enough…  
   
-Won… I think I won’t be able to hang today- they usually spent most of the time after school together so for him to change his plans made the younger realize something was off  
   
-Is everything okay?- he asked as he sat to face him  
   
-Yeah don’t worry- he smiled to make it match his words –I just got something to do- the ambiguous answer made Wonwoo think he was hiding something but choose to not dig on it  
   
When Wonwoo notice his classmates walking back inside he hurried to pretend he has always been there and finally start to get ready for his next class, chemistry, sadly since the gym showers were full he had to wait until almost everyone left for class so he could take a quick shower but his luck suck today since when he finally got to take a shower he was running late for class, as the teacher explained he got inside heading to his place trying not to make much noise but once he got there he got greet by a familiar face sitting next to him.  
   
-Thought Jeon Wonwoo never got late- he said audible enough for Wonwoo to hear him   
   
-Shut up Junhui, what are you doing here?- he asked as he started copying what the teacher had written so far  
   
-I’m your new partner, ain’t it exciting?- he explained –Could you believe nobody else wanted to work with me?- there it was, the real reason  
   
-Oh really? Why could it be…- he said sarcastically   
   
-Anyway since you never have a partner there was no other option than to work together-   
   
-You could work by yourself- he said not even looking back at him  
   
-How mean…- he whined –I thought you would like some company this time- he said pouting   
   
-You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you are failing this class?- he asked finally looking up from his notebook  
   
-That’s an extra!- he exclaimed excited making Wonwoo rolled his eyes and smile a little  
   
Junhui is quite a character if you asked Wonwoo, extremely extrovert and clingy which cause him a lot of trouble while dealing with people, even if he had some friends, when it came to working nobody truly like the idea of working with him which the younger found really stupid since the guy is smart just quite hard to handle. The past years he found himself sharing at least one class with him which usually lead to small talks once in a while, never something personal or shit, since they got completely different kind of personalities, even if Junhui liked to call him his friend Wonwoo thought it was too soon for that…   
   
-Jeon- the teacher called him before he left the classroom -if you don’t want to work with him just say it, I know you prefer to work alone- Wonwoo looked outside the classroom where Junhui stood quite nervous, he probably knew this could happen  
   
-It’s fine, I need to learn how to work with someone- he said before walking outside to be tackled by someone  
   
-I knew you love me!- Junhui hugged him tightly making him feel quite uncomfortable  
   
-Stop that- he pushed him away –Just… don’t leave me doing all the work- he threat  
   
-Fineeeee, could you let me your notes then?- he asked with what he thought was an “innocent smile”   
   
-Are you serious?-   
   
-Well… there’s a reason why I’m failing, I’ll make sure to understand enough by tomorrow- Wonwoo only rolled his eyes and gave him his notebook so he could finally leave  
   
-Are you replacing me already? At least wait until I graduate- Luca joked standing behind him   
   
-I would never- he said turning to face him  
   
-Aw I love you too- he said joking yet he didn’t understand how those words truly made the younger feel  
   
-It was Junhui guess we working together for chemistry- he changed the topic looking away embarrassed  
   
-Thought you two weren’t friends- he said to which Wonwoo only shrug –Won…- his tone got quite serious just like before  
   
-What’s up with you today?- he asked as he noticed him playing with his hands nervously  
   
-I… I was thinking of not telling anyone but I’m so excited and nervous… god! I know at least I can tell you- he explained with a nervous laugh   
   
-You are giving me anxiety, just say it already- he joked   
   
-I got a date- those words again, Luca is the popular type so it wasn’t weird for him to be dating someone once in a while, even if he got used hearing him like that, it still hurt a little –This girl I’ve had a huge crush on for years, I finally ask her out and we are meeting today, Won I’m so nervous what if I fuck it up?- he spoke fastly making him notice how nervous he really was  
   
-You won’t, just be yourself like in those other dates- he said trying to pretend it was nothing  
   
-This time it’s different, god have you ever met someone that makes you feel special, spending time with them is the best thing you could do in life and no matter how you feel that day it just gets better when you see them?- he asked making the younger realize how deep his crush was this time which scared him a little –She’s amazing… I should hurry to get change!- he exclaimed –see you later Won, wish me luck- he screamed as he was heading out of the school extremely happy   
   
Once Wonwoo saw him leave he let himself fall, he knew this was getting way too serious, surely he knew been in love with his best friend was fucked up and even more if it meant supporting him through all these but god how much he wished he hadn’t mentioned any of it at least for now, it was too much and if definitely wouldn’t end as a simple date with whoever asked him out like before which he wasn’t ready for that… After realizing his eyes were getting teary he knew the best thing for him right now will be to leave and just pretend it all didn’t happen, he could deal with this somehow he always did…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder to stream hit :D


	22. Wonwoo's past 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update only on Friday's since I'm kinda busy lately ;-; sorry

Chapter 22  
   
If seeing the person you like hanging with his crush wasn’t enough being ignored lately by him for her was even worst, Wonwoo stood from afar kinda happy to see Luca having fun and flirting with the girl, they both smile and it just felt as if he never belonged near him, he decide to focus on his food and in his work activities since if he kept on thinking about it he would probably be a mess soon.  
   
-Who would have known Jeon Wonwoo is into guys- the words froze him   
   
-Oh shut it- he said defensive after realizing who it was   
   
-Chill, I’m not making fun of you, I’m just surprised- Junhui explained as he sat next to him  
   
-How did you…- he got interrupted  
   
-You got some personal notes flying around your notebook, should have check it before letting it- he said not getting a response from the other –So… who’s the lucky guy?- he asked curiously   
   
-There’s no “lucky guy”- he repeated rolling his eyes  
   
-So… it’s complicated- he noticed Wonwoo staring at something and out of curiosity he looked at the same place finding a couple –Ain’t he straight?- he asked confusing the younger until he realized he got him   
   
-He doesn’t know, no one does so please keep it a secret- he plead   
   
-Wow my first secret with you, are you finally accepting me as your friend?- he joked making him laugh a little  
   
-It's not as if I have any other option- he answered   
   
-How cold… Maybe you don’t want to hear it from me but you should tell him how you feel- the sudden honesty surprised Wonwoo who only looked back at him –The longer you wait the worse it gets… plus if he doesn’t feel the same way you could move on easily- he explained  
   
-It’s not that easy, coming out all of a sudden to your best friend who you have been in love for a while now… he would probably freak out- he explained as he kept on looking at where Luca was  
   
-If he’s your best friend he would probably understand… if not my offer as your friend still open- he joked making the whole serious mood disappear   
   
-I better keep him as my friend then- he teased laughing when he noticed Junhui’s offended reaction  
   
-You are meaner than what I thought… I like that, good luck with it- he said looking back at Luca before leaving  
   
Wonwoo hate to admit it but as time passed it seems like Junhui was right, it got worse when Luca finally present Faith as his official girlfriend, something that never happened before yet he somehow played it cool and he would be lying if he said he hates her, she turned out to be an amazing person which made him understand why Luca like her, he found himself hanging with the couple once in a while even though he tried to avoid it.  
   
-Wonwoo- Faith sang as she walked closer to him –Have you thought of anything for Luca’s birthday?-   
   
-Well he never celebrates his birthday so I will probably only buy him a present- he explained   
   
-We should do a surprise party, I’m sure he would like it- she said excitedly  
   
-I’m not so sure about that…- he answered honestly  
   
-You are right, maybe the three of us should just hang out that day, surprise him by going to his favorite places- she exclaimed excited yet Wonwoo thought he couldn’t handle another day with them being all lovely dovey in his face and more if it was in Luca’s birthday…  
   
-Sounds great Faith- he said smiling –But I think it will be better if you two spent that day together, it’s probably his first birthday with a girlfriend-   
   
-But you are his best friend I’m pretty sure he would love to have you there- she said quite sad since she didn’t expect him to reject it  
   
-Don’t worry I’ll pay him back somehow- he excuse   
   
-Won…- before she could say more a voice interrupted her  
   
-Aw my two favorite persons in the world getting to know each other, ain’t life perfect?- Luca said as he walked towards them hugging both –What were you two talking about?- he asked  
   
-Nothing important- Faith said smiling  
   
-Wow keeping secrets you two are getting closer then, that’s great, why don’t we celebrate it by buying ice cream- even if he loved sweets Wonwoo didn’t feel like going  
   
-I can’t- he lied  
   
-How is it? You love ice cream- Luca exclaimed quite disappointed  
   
-I just…- he couldn’t think of a way to avoid it  
   
-Wonwoo, don’t forget we got work to do!- Junhui’s voice saved him –I’m not doing all the work- he exclaimed as he got closer   
   
-Oh, so you got something to do…- Luca exclaimed with a sad tone  
   
-I’m sorry, maybe another day- he smiled before walking away followed by Junhui –Thanks for that-   
   
-Don’t worry, that’s what friends do- he sang making the younger rolled his eyes smiling a little   
   
-You were right though… it got worse- he said once they were outside the school  
   
-You haven’t told him right?- he asked softly  
   
-Well he got a girlfriend now and they seem so happy together I shouldn’t bother with my stupid feelings- he explained looking down  
   
-Hey don’t say that I know feelings suck but they make us who we are- Wonwoo kept silence thinking of Junhui’s words until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket finding a picture of Luca and Faith who seem to be at their favorite ice cream store already  
   
“it’s never the same without you, I’ll get some for you later keep on the good work”   
   
-Wow that sucks- Junhui exclaimed after spying on Wonwoo’s conversation  
   
-What do you mean?- he asked as he put his phone back in place  
   
-Sending you a picture with all the “I miss you” vibe while he’s with her, are you sure he doesn’t know?- he asked   
   
-I’ve been hanging with them a lot lately, it’s not as if he meant something else- he explained looking at the park they pass by –This is why I hate parks, It’s filled up with lovely dovey couples-   
   
-You think it’s like that since you are heartbroken- Junhui shrug   
   
-I think I want that…- he said softly staring at one of the couples having fun at the swings –They seem so happy, sadly I end up falling for someone who will never think of me that way…-  
   
-Well that’s probably because he’s not the one, are you sure that what you feel is love?- even if Wonwoo felt offended by his comment he thought about it…  
   
When he got home he thought of it all and there was probably just one way to find it out, he had to confess even if it meant losing his friendship with Luca he had to take the shot, he write down how he felt and how he thought end up falling for him, he wouldn’t make much of a deal about it, he will only give the note and probably find a way to disappear for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to stream Hit!!! is amazing, I love it and SVT deserves it


	23. Wonwoo's past 3/3

Chapter 23

Wonwoo was dying of nervousness he almost back off this morning yet he thought of it thoughtfully, he was planning to keep on in life keeping the secret for himself, this could be better, even more, if as Junhui said it could help him to move on and probably clear things out finally. He walked around the school trying to find him, he planned it all last night, he would guide him apart to only give the note to him and probably run back to his place and hide for the rest of his life…

-Faith!- he called as he got closer 

-Won! Hi you look great today, is there a special reason for it?- she asked making him get quite worried from her assumption

-Nothing like that I just… feel free you know?- he tried to explain 

-Oh that’s great- she exclaimed 

-Anyway, have you seen Luca?- he asked not sure of saying more details

-I think he was outside, making sure everything works out for graduation picture, try checking around there- she explained still thinking about it

-Works!- he turned heading to the backside of school –Thanks Faith you are the best!- he shouted as he left 

Wonwoo was surprised to find a huge part of the place filled with ornaments, he knew the graduation picture was meant to be perfect and up to the expectations for every single student which was hard for teachers and usually some of the students end up organizing, this time it was meant for Luca since he was well known and barely found it annoying to do some extra work for school, he managed to get some other students to help him but for Wonwoo’s point of view it seemed that they left him alone which was perfect for what he was about to do, he walked closer to him really slow since he felt as if he wanted to run away so making sure of taking each step perfectly and not falling, once he found himself behind Luca he breathed in deeply scared of what he was about to do.

-Luca…- he called softly yet too low since the other didn’t seem to notice –Luca- he called quite louder making him jump in place surprised 

-Hey Won! Did you come here to help me? How nice- he pleaded 

-You wish…- he joked treasuring this moment more than usual hoping things will keep like this forever –I… I need to talk with you- 

-Feels serious… I actually have to talk with you too…- his tone sound colder making the younger shiver 

-Huh?- he tilted his head in confusión

-I have noticed things have changed a little between us and that’s probably since my relationship with Faith began…- Thoughts rush in Wonwoo’s mind scare of probably Luca already knowing about his crush on him –I thought it was normal since we were so close and getting in a relationship usually ends up friendships but then it hit me- god he swears he could hear his heart beating fastly in his chest, this felt worse than what he expected it to be –I’m making much of a mess about it is just a simple question- he laughed a little quite nervously

-Just say it!- the younger exclaimed feeling extremely anxious about it

-Do you like Faith?- Wonwoo froze for a second, that was definitely not something he expected by their conversation

-Wait what?- he asked confused 

-Well, you never mentioned anything about liking someone and I have noticed you managed to deal with her better than with anyone else so I just thought…- Wonwoo thought of what he meant and indeed he dealt with Faith but mostly cuz she was a nice person and since he usually ends up in weird hangouts with the two of them he just went with her being extremely clingy, of course, Luca would think of it that way 

-It’s not like that… I mean she’s great I like her but…- before he could keep on with it Luca interrupt him

-I… -he breath deeply looking up with a serious glare which scared Wonwoo a little –If I have to choose between you and her I’m sorry but it will always be her- his words hurt, probably more than what they should but Wonwoo understood there was no other way around it –So you better back up- if this was how things were meant to be then he could deal with it

-Then I think this is over…- he whispered with a bitterly smile

Luca didn’t say more but only walk away nodding in agreement not realizing Wonwoo tearing behind him, after the older was out of view he let himself fall in the ground, hugging his knees not sure how it all went down all of a sudden, holding the letter tightly as some tears fall over it, this suck, feelings suck and if he could be able to he swears he could find a way to stop feeling, he needed it so bad right now.

-Hey hey smartass, what’s wrong?- he wiped the tears off to find Junhui sat next to him slightly hugging him

-It sucks…- he said softly

-Want to talk about it?- he asked patting him 

-I just want to disappear- he exclaimed feeling tired of everything to which made Junhui think of a way to help when he finally thought of the right thing to do

-Follow me- he ordered standing up getting only a weird stare as a response –Just trust me- Wonwoo kept on looking at Junhui not sure of what was going on –Or do you prefer to stay there crying?- fair enough... he got him 

If they could have told Wonwoo he would be in Junhui’s car heading to god knows where he couldn’t believe it, yet there he was trusting the older and letting him lead him to his possible death, either way, it could be better than getting the attention from people at school, none of them really said a word the whole trip which he thanked since he didn’t feel like talking. He looked through the window letting himself sink in the sit taking a deep breath as he turned up the music looking for something he liked until he found a random slow song he just felt like listening to, he close his eyes and let himself enjoy it not realizing they were there until he opened up his eyes again finding the car in the middle of nowhere.

-Great you are alive didn’t want to bother you but I couldn’t leave you here- he exclaimed as he got out of the car 

-Please don’t tell me you brought me here to kill me- he joked following him 

-I still need to pass chemistry so not today- he led him to a quiet place next to a lake which surprised him for how beautiful it was there -you said you wanted to disappear so this is probably the closest thing to it...- 

After a while there Wonwoo found himself sitting near the lake scrolling through his texts surprised to not find any text from Luca or at least Faith wondering what happened which meant this was truly over… best friends for years and he fucked it up the las minute not even getting to confess… he let his head lay in his wrists as he holded his phone up until he felt it missing looking up to find Junhui checking it.

-For real? This guy just broke your heart minutes ago and you are about to text him?- he walked away avoiding the younger as he tried to take his phone back –You know what?- and he did probably the worst thing somebody has ever do to him, he threw Wonwoo’s phone in the lake, both looking at it as it sinks losing it forever

-You asshole why did you do that?- he shouted 

-No phones allowed- he smiled making the urge of hitting him grow more –Just get over it- Wonwoo stood in silence before getting closer to the lake so he could also throw the dumb letter he wrote, it was over

-How did you find this place?- he asked letting himself fall back in the grass tired

-Let’s say you aren’t the only one who ever felt like... disappearing- 

After that the rest of the day they end up just getting to know each other more and it felt great to finally let everything out, for both they knew none will judge instead they will listen carefully and probably call each other an idiot for stupid shit they did, they end up finding just what they needed… a friend


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't get confuse with the time line this is Mingyu's "pov" right after the little fight outside Wonwoo's building, just making sure

Chapter 24

Mingyu followed Minghao around school extremely tired, he barely woke up early even on school days, last night his friend somehow convince him to help with some stuff from his painting room yet he never thought it meant waking up early and having to walk around the empty building which was quite scary if they asked him, they reach one of the empty classrooms school let Minghao use for his paintings after helping them with the extra founds, Mingyu has never seen that place since the younger liked to keep it a secret from everyone which is probably the only reason he still awake after all, curiosity.

-It’s not as if you were my first option to help me, mostly since you are extremely clumsy and I definitely don’t wanna lose any of these, yet I got no one else to help me today so please be careful- he exclaimed pretty much begging Mingyu to don’t fuck up

-Hey that’s mean I can be careful, I know how important these are for you- he exclaimed 

-You better unless you want to die- he threatened

-Where are you taking these?- he asked curiously as he started wrapping the paintings

-I’ll be having my first serious exposition- he explained excited –Only Junhui knows so better keep the secret for now- something Mingyu knows about him is that he’s extremely insecure so he was probably scared of it being canceled

-Wow, that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you- he started fake crying –you have grown so much…-Minghao ignore him and started helping to wrap the paintings together

Mingyu, on the other hand, was losing his mind, his hyung never showed up at school, neither did he answered his texts or came to the recording which he managed by asking Seokmin, who also asked for Wonwoo, to help him with the camera yet when he got home he couldn’t help it anymore he stop texting the older after realizing Minghao was home, thinking of a better way to find out.

-Minghao…- he whined getting the younger’s attention –Are you texting Jun hyung?- he asked trying to look at his phone

-Say it clearly- he crossed his arms hiding his phone to look at the taller who tilted his head in confusion –You want to know about Wonwoo- he continued 

-Do you know where he is? Is he okay?- he asked excited sure of finally getting an answer 

-Min- he sighed –What’s going on?- he asked as he sat in the chair in front of Mingyu –and I won't get an “It happened so sudden I couldn’t tell you” this time cuz I notice you are packing your shit already- he said in a cold tone 

-It’s hard to explain…- 

-It’s always hards to explain! That’s why we are friends so you better get started cuz I got time- Mingyu sigh in defeat knowing no matter what he said the younger will insist for the truth

-Last time my mom came to look for me…- he stopped thinking of the perfect words to say it -she knows about Wonwoo hyung and has people spying on him to make sure nothing "weird" happens, at first I thought she was lying until I tried to tell him the truth and I saw them- in his mind the picture of that day and how he ended up fighting with the older hardly avoiding the urge to follow him and explain everything –I’m scared of what she could do, she could send him away and he doesn't need that much drama in his life… so I thought it will be better if I leave- he finally explained resuming what happened that day

-Why Won…- before Minghao could finish asking Mingyu interrupt him

-She knows he’s not a one night stand- he looked down quite embarrassed for lowkey admitting his crush on the older 

-Then how did you end up “dating” Mina?- he asked remembering how mad Wonwoo seem about that, more like jealous in Minghao’s opinion

-Turns out she somehow met my mother which I think is the way she found out about Wonwoo hyung and seems that they agree that having a fake relationship with her will help me to stop the media digging in my life- he let his head fall into his hands, he was so done with all this

-Gotta admit it, she’s smart but I can't’ believe she reached that point… Just kidding always knew the kind of trash she is- he joked 

-That’s why if I leave without someone knowing I could probably disappear from both Mina and the media, plus that way Wonwoo could keep on with his life…- he explained softly not so sure about his plan now that he mentioned it outloud 

-Min…- he knew it all seemed hard for his friend yet he had to be honest –you are not a teenager anymore, running away is not an option just confront them- Mingyu look up his gaze meeting with the serious look from Minghao –Are you truly thinking of sacrificing your happiness to live by their rules?- hearing about it that way hurt a little yet Minghao was right he truly couldn’t keep on in life like that he had to do something –I don’t know where they are…- he start explaining trying to confort the older –But he is with Junhui so they are fine- once he got what he meant Mingyu finally felt relieved 

He went to bed still thinking about what Minghao told him, he scrolled through different conversations staring at his chat with Wonwoo thinking about how angry he seemed last night and he should probably apologize, god Minghao was right he has to do something instead of living with fear… The next morning Mingyu didn’t feel like dealing with school yet he arrived with Minghao who was enjoying his free time before the exposition sadly for his awful luck they ran into probably the only person he didn’t want to see for now and probably forever

-Minnie good morning- the girl sang excitedly as she hugged the taller tightly 

-Stop it, Mina, I don’t feel like doing this- he said pushing her softly 

-What are you talking about?- she played dumb with an innocent look

-Minghao knows so there’s no need to play the lovely couple infront of him- he explained as he kept on walking leaving her behind

-It’s not faking we are truly in love- she exclaimed 

-Mina, you are the only one and it will be better if you look for someone who loves you back- he said softly since people start arriving a gather around the school

-You can’t do this to me!- she exclaimed quite loud gaining the attention from some of the students around –I love you- she took Mingyu’s wrist not letting him go

-I don’t think you know what love feels like- he said softly not feeling like starting a fight

-Oh and you definitely know how it is like- Mingyu stood in silence for a second thinking about everything that’s been happening in his life lately 

-I think I do…- he whispered to himself finally looking back at her

-So you are telling me you prefer that Wonwoo guy? That you love him?- people started surrounding them pretty much making a scene

-You know what? I probably do and it definetely doesn’t feel like this- he softly pulled his hand away from her grip walking away surprised for what just happened 

-What was that?- he heard Minghao’s voice behind him

-I don’t know…- he stopped once there were no more people around

-Did you just admit loving Wonwoo?- and there it was the real question he didn’t have the gut to ask himself 

-I think so- his stare was stuck in nowhere with his mind dealing with a bunch of thoughts that kept on playing inside 

-Do you…- Minghao wasn’t sure of asking mostly after noticing his friend’s reaction 

-It…it feels different, it feels great just how you describe years ago- he tried to explain making the younger smile after hearing that

-Then you gotta do something about it-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!  
> This is one of my favorite chapters tbh and I hope you like it as much as I did

Chapter 25

Wonwoo woke up in the middle of the night finding himself laying outside covered by a blanket realizing his friends didn’t feel like waking him up or wanted to carry him, after noticing no one was around he thought it will be the perfect time to get his phone back or at least check on it, knowing Junhui he probably left them in the car but being lowkey blind in the woods at night didn’t help much, luckily he found Soonyoung’s car easily and thank god the older taught him a way to open it without a key long ago, finally getting in the car he looked inside the compartment finding the famous wood box where they usually keep the phones whenever they were there. After turning his phone on he was surprised to find many messages and calls from Mingyu…

“I wish I could tell you more…”

“Meeting after school in the closest park”

“Hey, where are you? Even if you hate me now you don’t have to fail class”

“I record more parts with Mina yet we need to finish this tomorrow, hope you show up”

“Won… I went to your apartment and no one was there, please tell me you are alive”

“Minghao told me you are fine, hope to see you tomorrow after school at the park so we could finish all this”

From all the things that could happen the least he expected was the younger to be worried for him, it could probably be for their project since no one wants to fail that close to spring break, he close the app not feeling like texting him back, at least for now sadly as he tried to delete the missing calls he did something awfully wrong and somehow end up calling him, after the inner panic of the moment he tried to end the call but as soon as he was about to press the bottom the call connected. It was only him, the light of the screen and Mingyu’s voice echoing inside the car, he didn’t know what to do now.

-Hyung? Is everything okay? It’s too late to be calling…- the younger kept on talking way too fast since he was worried

-Gyu…- he whispered for him to stop

-Wonu!- he exclaimed excited –Minghao told me you were with Junhui yet getting a call this late scared me- Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile after hearing Mingyu being the usually excited puppy he is

-I’m fine- he said softly making both stayed in silence realizing how awkward it was since none of them have really mentioned anything about what happened last time and neither knew if they should

-I’m sorry- both said at the same time leading to another awkward silence which didn’t last long since Mingyu felt like he needed to explain himself

-I shouldn’t have reacted like that…-

-Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have said that about your girlfriend- the last word made both feel weird Wonwoo didn’t like saying it out loud and Mingyu definitely hate the idea of it 

-Either way, I was a dick, I’m sorry- the fact that Mingyu admit everything about his late attitude left the older speechless for a second 

-Did I do something wrong?- he finally say it out loud, the only thing that’s been bothering him lately 

-Oh no no …- he answered quickly feeling bad for his hyung to be asking that –nothing like that, you are amazing- 

-Then does Mina hate me that much? cuz I understand when you have to support your girlfriend- the last word definitely felt awfully off and brought back in mind his fight with Luca back then

-It’s nothing like that Won… I just can’t explain you right now- Wonwoo thought of what Minghao mentioned yet he wasn’t sure if he should ask about it instead his body betrayed him and asked something he never expect would come out of his mouth

-Can we go back to how we use to be?- the way he whispered it softly hit Mingyu since it made him realized how much he hurt his hyung 

-Wonu…- he whispered not sure of what he could say luckily for him the older interrupted him

-Forget it, I… I should hang up now, you need to sleep- he talked way too fast since he was extremely nervous 

-Wonu, where are you?- he asked completely calmed ignoring what he mentioned before

-I can’t tell you…- he answered –It’s a secret- he continued staying loyal to the dumb rules

-Did you eat something?- Wonwoo was taken aback by the sudden concern but he decided it will be better if he just played it cool

-These idiots only bought junk food- his comment made Mingyu laugh softly since he still sounded quite asleep and his voice was deeper than usual

-Oh and you definitely hate it- he said sarcastically gaining a smile from the older

-It’s all your fault- he teased –I got use to the delicious food you prepare- 

They couldn’t help but smile at the phone, they missed this, they missed each other… They kept on chatting for a while mostly about random things until Wonwoo’s phone started running out of battery and didn’t leave another option than to end the call, sadly he didn’t want to…

-Gyu it’s 03:21 am and my phone is gonna die, you should go back to sleep- 

-I don’t want this to end…- he mentioned making the older doubt if he was talking about the call or something else

-Min… what’s going on?- he finally asked leaving the younger speechless

-I wish I could tell you hyung, for now, trust me, I’ll take care of it- he tried to explained which left him unsatisfied with the answer

-Then I guess that’s it- both understood it wasn’t meant only for the call 

-Hope I get to see you tomorrow- he said trying to avoid the awkward silence that was forming

-I hope to get out of here tomorrow- he joked

-Goodnight Kitty- the younger teased before ending it not waiting for Wonwoo to answer back

The older stare at his phone smiling, even if he hated the nickname something about it all made him feel extremely happy, he placed his phone back in place before walking back at the tents still thinking about everything he talked with the younger, he misses this, it was definitely better than being treat like shit as how he was doing lately… and then it hit him, he froze in place to analyze it, the stupid smile as an idiot that didn’t vanish no matter what and the urge to keep on talking with the younger, god he couldn’t deny it anymore… he was a mess. 

-Junhui- he called sitting next to a sleeping Junhui who barely moved after hearing his name –Asshole we got a problem- he insisted

-We could fix it tomorrow morning, let me sleep- he covered his face with a blanket 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes tired of his friend and thinking of a way for him to fully awake he took a pillow and without a doubt hit his friend as hard as he could make the older sat fastly ready to kill him for doing that

-What’s wrong with you?- he exclaimed taking the pillow from his hands and throwing it back at him making Wonwoo laugh at his reaction

-I like him…- he finally said between laughs getting a confused look from Junhui 

-What are you talking about?- he asked as he yawned extremely tired

-I think I like Mingyu- he whispered insecure to say it out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw not sure if you notice but I finally got an amount of chapters and there’s not much left (sorry not sorry) I got quite a “writer’s block” and that’s why I’m updating weekly I needed that time


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was quite busy yesterday

Chapter 26  
  
Mingyu hurried back home hoping the call finally connect which as soon as he crossed the apartment door’s he finally heard the voice from the other side of the line, he slammed the door and ran to the couch looking for his laptop  
  
-I got like five missing calls from you just so when I answer you don’t say a thing?- the older asked quite angry  
  
-Sorry, Hannie, I was doing something- he explained out of breath for running all the way here –I need you to do me a favor-  
  
-Of course, you do, I haven’t heard from you in so long and when I finally do it is cuz you need something- he exclaimed dramatically  
  
-Don’t be like that hyung- he whined pouting even if the older couldn’t see him –I wanted to call before but my life is been a mess lately- he explained  
  
-Not only yours, what happened to my cute little brother who loved spending time with me?- Mingyu was losing it even if he loved his hyung he didn’t have time for this  
  
-Yeah I heard about you ready to leave the whole industry and dramatically ran away with Joshua hyung- he teased knowing for sure how to get what he wanted  
  
-How did you know? The news never reached the media- he exclaimed surprised  
  
-Who do you think convinced my father? We even talk on a way to drop the news at some point- he explained –he actually called me to convince you to end the relationship yet I managed to convince him it will be a huge loss for the company… which is sort of why I need your help- he insists  
  
-Fineeee, guess I own you one… what do you need?- he finally agreed  
  
Mingyu started explaining the whole plan and what he needs him to do, after that he ends the call and took a moment to think about it clearly not sure about how things would turn out yet Minghao was right he couldn’t keep on running away he have to do something and having his whole argument planned help a little yet he was extremely nervous about it. Meanwhile, Jeonghan did as told and looked for Joshua to help him.  
  
-Hey, sweetie is Mr. Kim busy?- he asked the main secretary who seemed quite busy painting her nails  
  
-You know he always is, what do you want?- she asked coldly looking back at him  
  
-What I meant was if someone else is inside- he cleared in the same tone she used  
-Only Ms. Kim so you could leave now- she exclaimed going back to painting her nails  
  
-Just what I need- he asked Joshua for the side backpack he was carrying and walk towards the office door ready to get inside  
  
-Hey, what are you doing?- the secretary exclaimed as she tried to stop him yet Joshua got in front of her so she couldn’t reach the older  
  
-I wouldn’t do that if I was you, you don’t want to deal with an angry Hannie- he explained with a tiny smile  
  
As Jeonghan got inside the office he notice how it went silence all of a sudden yet he didn’t care and kept on walking up to the desk leaving the backpack over it feeling the couple staring at him yet no one said a thing, he took a laptop out of it and turn it on while he waited he finally stood straight and look back at the door calling Joshua for him to close the door and get inside.  
  
-What do you think you are doing?- Ms. Kim asked confused  
  
-This is an emergency meeting- he said shortly  
  
-Thought we had everything clear so far- Mr. Kim said no surprise for Jeonghan’s attitude  
  
-Oh it’s not with me- he answered as he connects the video call finding a stressed Mingyu covering his face in the screen –Minnie sweetie we can see you- he turned the laptop for him to face his father making Ms. Kim walk all the way near him to know what’s going on  
  
-Right!- he exclaimed as he breathed in deeply fixing his hair fastly thinking of how to start  
  
-Mingyu what’s going on? That girl Mina called me to say something about a video going viral in your school- his mother exclaimed as she crossed her arms in expectation  
  
-We need to talk- he finally said ignoring her comment –I… have come to the conclusión that the only way we could all be happy is if I give up the whole working for you thing, either way, it’s not as if I love it… yet I thought father wouldn’t like that…-  
  
-What are you talking about?- his mom asked confused  
  
-Oh… so you don’t know- he answered sarcastically with a tiny smirk, the time he spent with his parents sort of helped him to know how to deal with them at some point yet he never thought he will be doing this –Even after I left I kept on managing some of the work of the company mostly searching for good offers or creative ideas for marketing… even check some of the contracts…- he whispered sure of what he was doing –Even if I start working somewhere else I could probably find something better not only for me-  
  
-Can’t believe you are doing all this for that guy, are you crazy?- his mom was mad yet he was more focus on his father reaction knowing he’s the only one who could deal with his mom  
-I probably am… just thought it was time to do something- he explained smiling extremely nervous  
  
All of a sudden his father started laughing gaining confuse looks from everyone in there, not sure if they should say a thing or wait for him since it was weird to see him laughing yet Mingyu’s mom just hit him softly on the shoulder quite angry for his reaction  
  
-I’m sorry… just never expect my son to threaten me like that, you are Smart Mingyu- he said with a proud smile -one of the reason’s I don’t want you to leave- he continued surprising Mingyu  
  
-What does it mean exactly?- he asked unsurely  
  
-Do whatever you feel like, I don’t care- he said calmly –I just need you to keep on helping with the company- he explained  
  
-Are you serious?- his mom exclaimed  
  
-He’s not a kid anymore, look at him manipulating us, I’m sure he won’t do anything stupid- he explained smiling at the laptop  
  
-Wait this means you would stop stalking on Wonwoo right?- he asked making sure the older will be safe from now on  
  
-Sure, always thought that was too much- his father answered calming the younger yet his mom only crossed her arms angry  
  
Mingyu said goodbye to his parents not without his father telling him he would send him some work for him later after that Jeonghan took back the laptop to talk a little with Mingyu before hanging and left since it seems that the couple had many things to discuss after this.  
  
-I can’t believe you did this- she exclaimed once the door was close –You know how this will affect the company?-  
  
-The same way it will when the news of Jeonghan’s relationship is out- he answered calmly –people are not as closed-minded as you anymore- he said making her rolled her eyes –plus I found something interesting about that Wonwoo guy-  
  
-What do you mean?- she asked with a confused look on her face  
  
–Turns out he is the illegitimate child from the main head of the Jeon company, something I’m sure he doesn’t want to be known- he explained smiling  
  
-So you are using our son for your benefit- she said still mad  
  
-Nothing like that, we are just lucky he likes him, call it… destiny-


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God school has me dead and I barely got time to check it so I’m sorry for any future mistakes I make
> 
> Also, this is quite a long chapter since I didn’t know what to add or not but in the end, it turned out as one of my favorites, enjoy~

Chapter 27  
  
For Wonwoo’s surprise Junhui’s reaction wasn’t as expected he firstly asked if he heard right just to start questioning and hitting him to made sure it was him and he wasn’t replaced by any robot or something like that or at least that was his excuse, after that he only said they will talk about it later and went back to sleep leaving a confuse and tired Wonwoo sitting in the darkness of the tent, he thought it probably was because he was still sleepy yet he was glad about it cuz he didn’t feel like dealing with the whole mess it will come with the questioning about it, he would probably freak out, something Junhui knew for sure.  
  
The next morning Wonwoo felt extremely tired, last night he barely got time to sleep or more like barely did since between overthinking and Junhui moving around not leaving enough space for him to lay down, he only got like four hours of sleep, once he “fully” woke up he got out of the tent searching for everyone else finding out they all left except for Junhui who was sitting near him playing on his phone giving him the idea of throwing it just how he did a long ago yet he wasn’t that mean  
  
-Hey asshole, no phones allowed- he shouted as he sat in the ground sore from the weird position he had to sleep in  
  
-Everyone is gone, there’s no need for rules- he stood up walking closer to him  
  
-Where are they?- he asked confused  
  
-They wanted to get to class so they left earlier, I offer to stay with you and somehow got Soonyoung to let us his baby- he took the keys from his pocket excited –Jihoon helped- he explained after noticing the surprised in Wonwoo’s face  
  
-Cool, let’s get some hamburgers on our way back- he said excitedly  
  
-You only think about food right?- he asked getting only a huge smile as an answer  
  
-Do you think.. my phone still down there?- he asked getting closer to the lake looking down at it  
  
-Definitely, next to all the bodies I hide there- he joked as he playfully pretended to push the younger before running away followed by Wonwoo  
  
Once in the car while Junhui struggle trying to find the way to start the car, Wonwoo felt how little by little he was falling asleep, definitely the four hours he got to sleep wasn’t enough, after half an hour of trying Jun seem done with it, he took his phone out ready to call the younger so he could explain to him how to do it  
  
-He will regret leaving his car you know- he mentioned as Junhui waited for Hoshi to answer –I’m surprised he did in the first place-  
  
-No one argues with Jihoon- he ended the call since the younger never answered and tried calling again –Don’t you wanna take your phone back?-  
  
-You mean searching down the lake?- he asked as he yawned rubbing his face  
  
-I meant from the compartment- he explained as he rolled his eyes  
  
-Oh it will be useless anyway- he said not realizing Junhui didn’t know about him breaking the rules so after the shock of realization he took it turning it on to probably check it for like a minute before it turned off, luckily the older was still focus on the phone call quite mad for not getting an answer  
  
Once his phone turned on, he started receiving a lot of texts from their group chat which he found funny since Soonyoung seem to be extremely excited in the chat so he was definitely ignoring Jun’s calls something he should have noticed if he didn’t have muted the chat, he laugh softly at the older’s quite angry reaction for the last time before trying to turn the car on once more which seem to finally work getting a high scream in victory, he tried opening the group chat to find out what everyone was freaking out about but as the app opened his phone finally turned off.  
  
They drove for a while with Wonwoo playing around with the music that was playing not leaving any song to end properly, something he never did but he knew it would annoy the older and since he wanted to get some food so bad this was the only way, he checked the hour in his phone realizing he had time before school was over so with that argument he convinced the older to get the hamburger, luckily for them since it was quite early the place was empty so they sat on a table near the window.  
  
-The guys are going crazy, they say we need to get back to school right now- Junhui said as he scrolled through his phone finally checking the group chat  
  
-I don’t want to…- the younger whined –I still need to work on the project- he exclaimed softly  
  
-How are you feeling?- he asked in a serious tone this time  
  
-Blessed by the taste of this- he said smiling as he bit the burger  
  
-You know that’s not what I meant- he insisted but before he could get an answer his phone sound making him look back down at it –Minghao says Mingyu told him to text me you two are meeting at the park near the apartment for the project- he read quite confuse  
  
-Oh, great- he played it cool still eating barely paying attention to him  
  
-Wait, how is it Mingyu knew to text me instead of texting you?- he asked gaze focus on him –How weird you cleared things out last night right?- he kept on with the questions more for himself than for the younger –I remember your phone had battery when I took it…- he looked away thinking -and you are extremely tired… what happened?- he asked the last part leaning on the table meeting gaze with him not letting him chew casually  
  
-Wh..at you mean?- he hardly asked as he swallowed  
  
-You know what I mean, answer me!- he crossed arms playing bad cop  
  
-Fine- he said as he left his food on the table knowing he couldn’t eat peacefully in a while –I accidentally called him last night and we end up talking for a while that’s it-  
  
And those words just became the end for him the whole questioning he avoided last night just started and definitely Junhui wasn’t letting any single detail go…

By the time Wonwoo made it to the park he couldn’t help but to feel extremely nervous, Junhui’s speech didn’t help at all since he just felt as if he was back in high school, he looked around trying to find a glimpse of Mingyu since it was getting late and he couldn’t check his phone for any message since he didn’t get time to charge it, the longer he spent there the more Junhui’s words kept on repeating in his mind  
  
“What are you gonna do now? Avoid him? Are you even ready to lose touch with him? I mean… last time you pretty much wanted to murder someone after he was mean with you yet you seem better after spending the whole night on the phone with him, you can’t keep on playing blind…”  
  
God, he hated it whenever Junhui was right the idea of not being able to see him again truly scared him for some reason yet he still thinks the idea of confessing would be dumb af, he already has a girlfriend plus after the call, he knew things will be back as how they were on Monday… as if nothing truly happened last night, he covered his face exhaling feeling completely awful he would shout if it wasn’t for the fact that there were people around them  
  
-Hey, what’s wrong?- a familiar voice got Wonwoo’s attention who after rubbing his face finally look up finding a concern Seokmin looking at him  
  
-Oh hi, what are you doing here?- he asked avoiding the topic  
  
-Mingyu asked me to film for him today, actually I was about to leave since after what happened today I thought he wouldn’t come but that’s when I saw you- he explained  
  
-‘What… happened today?’- he repeated confuse but before Seokmin could say more the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted them  
  
-Oh, you are here!- Seokmin exclaimed smiling as usual –I was about to leave, you are lucky- he passed Mingyu as he took out his camera leaving both in sort of an awkward silence  
  
Wonwoo looked up not sure of what to do now, surprised to find Mingyu already staring at him to what he only reacted by smiling shyly gaining a tiny smirk from the taller which calm him for a second since it suddenly disappeared as Mingyu look away going back to a serious look.  
  
-We better get started- he turned back to Seokmin and start walking leaving a confused Wonwoo behind

-Aren’t we going to wait for Mina?- he asked making Mingyu froze not sure of how to answer that  
  
-I’m sure this is the last place she would like to be at- Seokmin whispered as he smiled maliciously  
  
-What do you mean?- Wonwoo asked looking back at him but before he could start explaining Mingyu interrupt them  
  
-We don’t have time for this is getting late- he said seriously wanting to kill Seokmin for his comment  
  
As they finally start filming they soon realize things weren’t working out, they have to pretend to be best friends, be really close and all that, sadly the tension was so obvious they just couldn’t help it, Seokmin suggest for them to try playing basketball hoping it will be more natural but as they were playing at some point Mingyu got distracted and the ball just flew to a sandcastle some kids were building in the sandbox near them, he hurried and run towards them as he nervously thought of a way to fix it but between calming the children and working on the castle nothing seem to work out, Wonwoo couldn’t help but to cover his mouth trying to hide his smile as he looked at Mingyu being a mess trying to help the kids, it was cute, he was cute and without thinking it clearly he walked towards him  
  
-It’s better if you keep it longer- he held the bucket upside down waiting before taking it off to get part of the castle built  
  
Mingyu didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say instead he started helping him as the kids around them got excited to see their little castle come back to life and even bigger, Seokmin realize this was what they need and without them knowing he record them carefully, the tension was gone instead it was replace with a comfortable feeling, after leaving the kids enjoy their new sandcastle they went back to film and it all came out better this time even when Mingyu was still quite serious he stopped acting mean towards him which made Wonwoo felt more comfortable to record everything perfectly or at least until the last scene, the fight... Mingyu had him leaned against the wall with his arm over his head their foreheads pretty close yet not touching, Wonwoo was looking down feeling the heat in his face and his heartbeat increasing for the first time he felt nervous to be this close to Mingyu and he didn’t know what to do about it so he thought he only needed to look down avoiding meeting gazes and hoping the younger didn’t realized how much of a mess he was at least until he finished his last dialog and that would be it... surprisingly it didn’t happen, seconds after Mingyu finished he just kept on in the same position staring at him or at least Wonwoo was sure of it since he could feel it, before he could bring himself to say anything or ask what was going on the taller reach his hand towards his cheek moving it slowly up to his chin as he made the older look up to finally face him, Wonwoo didn’t know what to do it was as his body couldn’t react and in his mind it only played the last time he was this close to the younger back in the apartment when they almost… kiss... and as if it was some sort of keyword for his body, it reacted… it reacted to the urge he had and finally close the gap between them, kissing him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
-Woah I never thought you would be like that!- Jeonghan exclaimed excited as he left the main office –I seriously need to meet that guy- he insisted  
  
-Wh…what do you mean?- he asked nervously  
  
-The guy who gave you the balls to do this- his comment made both Mingyu and Joshua laugh  
  
-Well, I’m not sure if that will be possible…- he answered softly  
  
-How is that?- the older asked confused  
  
-He probably hates me now…- he said as he scratched the back of his neck –also I don’t think he feels the same way- he remembered how that time they almost kiss the older end up pushing him away and avoiding the topic  
  
After that they kept on talking for a while or more like Jeonghan scolding Mingyu at least until Joshua decide to jump in and sort of find a way to help him with all this which didn’t really work in Mingyu’s opinion since in the end they just end up telling him how they officially start dating, by the time the call finally end he realized he was already late if he wanted to see the guys at the park so he put his laptop aside and after getting his keys he hurried to the park… on his way there he couldn’t stop thinking about what was he supposed to do now… his mind was a mess he hasn’t seen the older since that time outside his building yet last night’s call… it almost assured him everything was fine yet it still fell off when the call ended.  
  
-Agh!- he ruffled his hair as he sort of stand in the middle of the street pouting –Why is it so hard?- he asked out loud  
  
“I bet that as long as you explain everything he will understand”  
  
Probably the only useful advice he got from Joshua repeat in his mind, he was right, slowly he stood back up and took a deep breath before keeping walking, it took him longer to find his hyung than what it did to get there surprisingly he found them both, Wonwoo and Seokmin just in time since he could listen to part of their conversation  
  
-‘What… happened today?’- he heard Wonwoo’s deep voice asked and he knew he has to do something before someone else told him about how he actually felt towards him  
  
Seokmin walked away leaving him and his hyung alone, he couldn’t help but to stare at the older he looked great even when he could barely see part of his face since as he was looking down his hair covered him a little, he didn’t see him for a day yet it felt like forever and he took this opportunity to sort of admire every single detail he missed before, as he wished he could look at him better it was as if the older read his mind since he looked up meeting their gazes which froze him for a second until his hyung smiled, god he could swear he has the cutest smile he has ever seen, damn this will be harder than what he thought, he looked away trying to control himself from smiling and getting back to a serious face, it would probably be better if he wait until they were done filming to talk with him since right now he completely forgot how to speak  
  
-We better get started- he said before turning back to Seokmin since he could feel his cheeks burn  
  
When his hyung asked for Mina he didn’t know what to say and the older wasn’t helping since he sort of teased Mingyu when he answered Wonwoo’s questions luckily for him the older didn’t seem to understand what was going on so as he wanted to kill Seokmin and try to make sure he understood it so he couldn’t say more than what he should, sadly he only smiled brightly as usual for an answer to Mingyu which meant he didn’t really care for any of his threats  
  
-We don’t have time for this it’s getting late- he said noticing how the older rolled his eyes and went back to check on the camera  
  
Maybe he was wrong and probably ignoring the older wasn’t a good idea considering the fact that as they try to film the tension between them was pretty obvious and the scene was really fucked by that, either Wonwoo didn’t feel comfortable or Mingyu tried to avoid him or not stare too long at him turning out to be really weird, Seokmin seem to be tired of this since he came up with the idea for them to play basketball as it seemed that somebody forgot a ball in the court, Wonwoo ran towards it so they could start but Mingyu could only think of how cute it was for him to be that excited  
-Aren’t you taking off your glasses?- he asked as he walked towards him  
  
-That would only make it easier for you and I’m definitely kicking your ass- he teased as he threw him the ball with enough strength for it to hit Mingyu’s chest hard  
  
-Whatever I’m not paying if they break-  
  
And just like that the game started with Wonwoo giving the younger a really hard time since he turned out to be a better player that what he expected none really scored anything since both were really stuborn to let the other show off even though Mingyu tried to avoid getting to get too close to him he still managed to stop him for scoring at least until he stumbled letting Wonwoo the chance to finally score but the taller could only focus on him, some tiny drops of sweat flew as he brushed his hair back looking extemely hot in Mingyu’s opinion, he saw him fixing back his glasses and thought of how annoying it must be for him to be doing that as they kept playing, suddenly his face brightened up in excitement, he made it, he score and he did nothing but stay in the floor looking at him which was worthy but his face changed not long after into a worried and as soon as he locked eyes with him Mingyu looked away trying to find out what happened to notice how the ball, completely destroy the little kid’s sand castle that they were building as they played, he saw them building it and the idea competely ending it made him feel awfully guilty, he stood up as soon as possible and hurried towards the little kids who seemed something between shock and sad  
  
-I’m so sorry, don’t worry don’t worry, I will… I will fix it, please don’t cry- he repeated as he tried to build it up back again sadly for him he sucked at this –Gosh how did you guys build this?- he whispered still trying to bring it back to life  
  
-It’s better if you keep it longer- he searched for where the voice came from finding his hyung helping him to build it back up and thank god he did since without his help he would have never found a way to fix this  
  
-Thank you…- he whispered softly once they were done but the older just stood up and walk near Seokmin who seem to be filming everything they did  
  
Everything after that just came out perfectly which helped them to speed things up, the next scenes were really easy and no need much for dialogs but then the last scene came, the first time Mingyu read it he wondered what was the older thinking with it yet there was no way back and knowing he had to deal with it was one of the main reasons he agreed on recording it last. He stood infront of the older leaning in with an arm over his head not letting his forhead touch the older’s since he felt as if he could hurt him for letting his weight in and he seemed just so fragil, he could see Wonwoo was nervous he noticed it for how he avoid looking back at him which he found extremely cute yet he has to finish his dialog firstly so he breathed in and just like that words spill out of his mouth pretty easy even more than what he thought but after that he didn’t moved away, neither did the other mentioned a thing so he thought it would probably be time to finally clear things out, slowly he reached his hand up to his cheek slowly bringing it to his chin as a way to bring his head up so the older could face him, he could see the older was surprised by the sudden action his eyes were shiny sort as if they were watery yet he knew that’s just natural for him, he kept on analizing every single detail in Wonwoo’s face just in case things became awkward between them and could never spend any time together surprisely as he was about to speak up the older leaned in kissing him softly, Mingyu didn’t know what to do, from all the things he expected to happen this was definitely not part of it and barely got time to react since little after the older broke apart, he notice how Wonwoo’s eyes were open wide and soon after the older covered his mouth surprised, he probably regrets it…  
  
-I… I’m sorry- he whispered before pushing Mingyu aside and quickly walking away  
  
He brought his hand up to his mouth… what the hell just happened? Does this mean the younger feel the same way he did? Or maybe it was probably an accident… by his reaction he definitely didn’t want it to happen yet, Mingyu didn’t want to leave things like that, he never felt something like this before and even if the older probably hate him he needed a real answer he didn’t even get to confess why were things not working out for him today? Is this karma?  
  
“I bet that as long as you explain everything he will understand”  
  
Once again Joshua’s words repeat in his mind, he stood straight looking around trying to find where did the older went he had to do something, this time he wouldn’t back up or run away his time to avoid things stopped and he wasn't letting the person who pretty much helped him to clear things out for him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you check the comeback? I’m obsessed with it, this is SVT’s era and hopefully, people stop sleeping on them


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is about to get cheesy but I feel like I own you all that much hehehe 
> 
> Hope you like it and now just one chapter left feels so nostalgic

Chapter 29  
  
Once he made sure he was out of view he let himself fall to the ground as he covered his face feeling how it turned red from embarrassment… what did he just do? Oh god, Mingyu probably hates him right now if not he may think he’s disgusting, why did he kiss him? It was pretty obvious Mingyu was into girls plus he had a girlfriend God! he may be making fun of him right now, he has to run away yet there was nowhere to go he knew if he went back to the apartment he could probably run into Junhui and just didn’t feel like being scolded again he didn’t feel like doing anything at all, as his eyes start getting teary he let his head fall over his knees completely tired, his mind was a mess, he was a mess it was life repeating itself yet this time he felt as if he was running out of breath his heart kept on beating like crazy and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was lucid he would swear he was about to pass out…  
  
Mingyu dialed Minghao’s number once again hoping to finally get an answer and probably get to ask Jun if by any chance he could know where Wonwoo could be, he has been looking for him for almost an hour and even when he thought of heading to his apartment somehow he was sure the older wasn’t there he walked around the park for the last time making sure he didn’t miss any spot until he heard a slight sob from afar that froze his whole body in a second, it was him… he slowly walk to where the sound came from not sure of how to approach him but as soon as he saw him chills travel through his body, Wonwoo was there sitting alone as he hugged his legs covering his face with his knees and Mingyu felt as if he hurt him, he try to get closer not making any sound since he felt as if he was approaching a scary wild animal that could run away at any time yet once he was close enough to slightly touch his arm to gain his attention the older only look up a little letting him notice his teary eyes and it felt as if something just hit him right in the chest, he fucked up...  
  
-I… I’m sorry- the older repeat as he tried to clean the tears from his face with his hands –I don’t know why I did it, I definitely shouldn’t have- he kept on explaining as Mingyu listened carefully –you probably think I’m disgusting…- the last words were barely audible for the younger  
  
-I would never think that you are amazing Wonu, you just surprised me- he explained as he got quite closer holding Wonwoo’s face between his hands –God your glasses are a mess- he joked as he took them off to clean them  
  
-Idiot- he pushed him softly with a shy smile  
  
-At least I made you smile- he said with a tiny victory smirk yet the soft feeling disappear once Wonwoo’s face turned serious once again  
  
-I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry- he repeated  
  
-Stop apologizing you didn’t do anything wrong- he carefully put Wonwoo’s glasses back on –I didn’t mind- he teased  
  
-You flirt, you got a girlfriend in case you don’t remember- he said seriously  
  
-Oh right… I’m not dating Mina and actually never did- he explained gaining a confused look from the older –Minghao told me he sort of explained to you what’s going on, the thing is… My mom and Mina kinda agree that I should fake been in a relationship with her so they wouldn’t hurt you- he said ashamed of his mom’s actions  
  
-Wh…what do you mean exactly?- Mingyu’s words only confuse him more  
  
-They had some people following you… that day we met outside your apartment building I wanted to tell you the truth, to tell you everything but I notice they were following us so I couldn’t- and then the memory of Mingyu changing his attitude all of a sudden that day came back to his mind, now it sort of made sense  
  
-Why me though?- he asked quite confuse yet he didn’t get a clear answer as soon as expected since Mingyu’s face only turned red as he looked down searching in his mind for the right words to explain himself  
  
-You don’t get it right?- he asked as he placed himself closer to the older each of his hands placed on the ground right next to each side of Wonwoo’s hips way too close even more than before  
  
They just stayed like that for a while none of them really saying a thing, staring into each other’s eyes, Wonwoo waited for Mingyu to say something as he controlled himself from not doing anything like before yet he was sure the younger was waiting for an answer, slowly Mingyu start getting closer which made the older panic a little wanting to run away but he was trapped, trapped between Mingyu’s body and the tree behind him, there wasn’t much he could do to avoid it, he felt his head hit against the tree, he had nowhere to go  
  
-Min...- he whispered slightly brushing his lips against the younger’s for how close they were  
  
And before he could say more Mingyu kissed him but this time… it was different, Mingyu brought his hand up to the older’s neck scare of him running away again yet for his surprise Wonwoo’s body just relaxed with the touch closing his eyes and leaning in to intensify the kiss, instead of it being just a soft tiny peck like before, it was softer and long-lasting filled of restrained feeling that could finally be free and just like that all his troublesome thoughts disappear and it felt right as if time stopped and it was only the two of them, Wonwoo brought his hands up to Mingyu’s face he wasn’t sure of what he was feeling he felt like tears wanted to come down his face yet he didn’t want this to end it was all so confusing for him but he drop those thoughts away and enjoy the moment no matter what would happen next no matter what was really going on he needed this… slowly they broke apart with their foreheads leaning against each other trying to catch their breaths back  
  
-I like you…- Mingyu whispered but got surprised after being pushed by the older something he definetely didn’t expect to happened  
  
-I thought you hated me!- he hit him –You were so mean, ignored me, you changed so suddenly I thought I did something awfully wrong, I was scared of you finding out about how I feel about you and that being the reason why you changed so drastically and all of a sudden you come and…- he stopped talking when the younger gave him a soft peck –Oh don’t you think I will stop talking just for that! You were so stupid… Why are you smiling? I’m mad at you!- he whined after noticing the huge smile in the younger’s face  
  
-How “you feel about me”?- he asked still with the dumb, in Wonwoo’s words, smile on his face  
  
-Seriously? From everything I said that’s the only thing you focus on?- he exclaimed crossing his arms  
  
-How do you feel?- he insisted with his usual side smirk that showed one his perfect fangs and Wonwoo couldn’t hate him anymore at the moment  
  
-That’s not the point! Even if I like you I still need to get things clear-once again he speeded up as talking barely realizing what came out of his mouth –I thought you were gonna leave! Mingha… I told you to stop doing that!- he exclaimed after once again being interrupted by a soft peck from the taller  
  
-I could keep doing it all day- he sang extremely happy after Wonwoo’s words  
  
-Iugh you are too cheesy- he exclaimed with a soft laugh  
  
-And even so, you still like me- he teased making Wonwoo finally realized how the actual words just escape his mouth as he tried to scold the younger  
  
-I think I will take it back- his voice sounded serious even though he tried to avoid eye contact so the younger didn’t notice how his face started turning red in embarrassment  
  
-Hyuuuuung!- he whined making Wonwoo smile for how cute he is  
  
-I don’t do cheesy- he joked but after realizing Mingyu didn’t say more his smile disappear…  
  
He probably went too far since he could see a tiny pout in the taller’s face and slowly started to panic since he didn’t want to hurt him he was only joking, what was he supposed to do now? Without thinking it more and as fast as he could he got closer to kiss the younger on the cheek which Mingyu barely felt but it was enough to brighten him up and make him smile, it brought him back to the usual Mingyu  
  
-I knew you couldn’t resist me- he teased as he moved around victoriously  
  
-Dumbass- he softly pushed him away pretending to be mad when in fact he couldn’t hide the tiny smile that was growing in his face  
  
-Yeap the dumbass you like- he kept on singing in victory making the older only rolled his eyes slightly regretting it yet he was so happy that he wouldn’t change anything about this…


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn last chapter... pls check the notes at the end, hope you like this chapter since I personally really liked it.   
> Enjoy~

Chapter 30

Even when Wonwoo tried to pretend nothing changed or at least tried to act normal so none of his friends start asking weird questions or tease him most of the time… it was useless everyone could notice the excited and extremely happy giant puppy following him around pretty much all the time, plus he got to see a video Hoshi sent in the group chat of Mingyu and Mina arguing in the middle of the school so not only did his friends knew something happened but everyone around school did too and they would stare at him every once in a while which he definitely wasn't used to but after a while he managed to deal with it, but Mingyu usually confused their stares with people checking him out so he pretty much made sure to send dead glares which stop most of them, sadly that wasn’t the only dead glare around school, Mina completely made herself notice and she was definitely mad at Wonwoo who didn’t really care and even enjoy clinging on Mingyu to bother her.

She was such a drama queen that somehow argue about not wanting her face to be shown on their project trying to screw them up which didn’t allow them to participate in the small contest between the arts club to exempt the class and get a money reward as price but their teachers agree to grade them apart so Mina’s face wasn’t shown on the contest. In the end, Minghao and Junhui got the first place and everyone agree since they performed an amazing dance with paint and somehow did a stunning painting of a beautiful giant flower which definitely required a lot of practice, most of the projects were wonderful too but those two definitely take the win...

Wonwoo checked one last time in front of the mirror making sure he looked just as expected not too casual but still dress up a little or at least that’s how Minghao describe the way to dress for the opening night since none of them really know how things work out with painting exhibitions, he somehow prepared an outfit to work, consisting of some black jeans and a white dress shirt, no tie and leaving the first button open only to look quite casual and just in case that was too much he took a blazer to wear if people were really dressed up, somehow he managed to get his hair done for it to not cover his face as usual and even him wasn’t used to it, he thought it could work plus there was no time left since he needed to hurry Junhui and go to pick up Mingyu and Minghao.

-Are you letting us your car?- he asked, sure Junhui got no other option than to take his car out for the first time in a while, he didn’t like to drive that much but it was helpful for long travels –I know you guys are probably taking Minghao’s car so…- he insisted trying to convince him

-Well you can leave with us- he answered barely paying attention to Wonwoo since he was focused on looking great for tonight 

-You know his car is only for two- he said letting himself fall into the older’s bed pretty sure he will take some more time

-Well you can walk- he joked getting hit by a pillow Wonwoo throw tired of him –Stop that, you know I don’t trust you driving- 

-That’s the best part! Mingyu will drive- 

-Oh sure, that makes me feel better, letting my car to your clumsy boyfriend- he said sarcastically finally walking out of his room –Definitely love is blind- 

-Shut it, you got no other option left we are running late and unless you want to disappoint Minghao we need to get going and in the car- he said victoriously laughing at Junhui’s surprised face when he finally checked the hour 

Without arguing anymore Junhui hurried and pretty much throw Wonwoo into the car to make sure they made it in time. Once at the apartment they were greeted by a serious Minghao who was probably mad at Junhui since he was meant to be at the exhibition before anyone else so there was no much time left.

-Wow you look really good- Wonwoo jumped out behind Junhui looking carefully at the younger who was wearing a really unique black and red striped suit in style just like pretty much all of his clothes 

-Thanks Won, you look great too- he mentioned smiling pretending as if Junhui wasn’t even there at least until he started clinging on him apologizing –Mingyu is in his room- he told Wonwoo who thought of it as a hint to leave them alone 

-Well if you excuse me…- quite uncomfortable he passed them to walk towards his boyfriend’s room, he couldn’t get used to it yet loved hearing it, “boyfriend” such a word he thought would never be that important in his life…

-Won!- he looked back finding Junhui throwing the car keys which he barely succeeded catching –Just… get home safe- and just like that he directed to the room 

He stopped leaning in the door’s frame finding Mingyu fighting with himself over about what to do with his hair ending up with him doing weird faces in front of the mirror as he tried to find what looked the best, Wonwoo tried to hold his laugh since it seemed that the younger didn't realize he was there and he really liked this dorky side of him… and there it was again, ever since he met Mingyu he always felt weird, something warm inside, something that made him nervous every time he was close to him and as time passed the feeling kept on growing to the point it was so obvious for him that he was so scared of what it may be, either way he wasn’t gonna stop it, mostly since even when people considered some of those things weird they made him happy and he was sure he never felt anything like this before not even when he thought he liked Luca, this was something different… something bigger

-What’s wrong?- Mingyu’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts realizing he has been staring at him through the mirror, the strong gaze made him shiver for seconds

-I just realize how ugly my boyfriend is- he tried to play it cool 

-Oh sounds bad… why don’t you replace him?- he said in a low tone as he walked getting closer to him

-I might do it- playfully he fixed the younger’s collar shirt before standing in his toes to leave a soft peck on the younger lips before smiling in satisfaction 

-God, I want to stay and cuddle here with you, watch movies and just be like that forever- he said as he hugged him tightly hiding his face in his neck 

-It’s your best friend’s first art exhibition, we gotta go- he insisted getting only the usual pouting expression the taller use whenever he wanted something –Maybe after it…- he gave up 

-You promise?- He never flinched at anyone’s pout but Mingyu’s puppy face, it was just hard to say no to him

-We will see- he kissed him one last time before fixing Mingyu’s shirt and finally leaving the room 

The whole exhibition went great more people than expected were there and even some people from the press were taking pictures of the well-known painter from their University, which kinda got Minghao nervous but he managed it perfectly even when he was extremely anxious, alcohol kinda helped and Junhui who made sure he didn’t drink much or at least didn’t do anything stupid. Some of the guys passed to congratulate him on the big day but didn’t stay long since most of them didn’t do well with huge crowds.

Wonwoo loved walking around giving each painting the perfect time to analyze it, he truly liked Minghao’s style he was really good and he could see how all of his paintings were filled with emotions, they were special. Mingyu, on the other hand, was quite tired even when he was used to being all dress up he was tired, it’s being so long since he has ever been in such an event, he sat on a bench in the middle of the room looking at how Wonwoo just wander around him, each step he take seem so soft against the floor like if he was barely touching it sort of as if he was dancing or at least it seemed like it for Mingyu who couldn’t look away from him, suddenly he noticed his hyung stopped longer than usual in front of a painting and it kind of looked like if he was getting closer to check it carefully… and then it hit him

He walked towards him but completely forgot what he was about to do when he realized Wonwoo looked so cute as he closed his eyes carefully trying to see every detail in the painting not even paying attention to him, Mingyu was thankful he loved being able to have him by his side and every single thing he had to do just to enjoy this exact moment was worth it, he didn’t want to lose him, he didn’t want to leave his side not ever again and he will make sure it would never happen.

-You know I’m not part of the paintings right?- Wonwoo whisper not looking away from the painting

-And even so, I can’t help but to keep looking at you- he teased smiling 

-Aish why are you so cheesy that’s so “In a room full of art I’d still stare at you”- he said in a quite annoyed tone but still smiling 

-Well at least now I know how it feels like- he walked closer holding him by the hips both with huge smiles 

-What are you doing?- he whispered –the press is here, ain’t that bad for you?- he continued

-Don’t worry, they are all focused on Minghao- he whispered to what Wonwoo only looked down scared of the younger getting in trouble –Plus I only wanted to give you these- he took Wonwoo’s glasses from his shirt pocket and carefully put them in place

And just like that it was as if they were the only persons in the whole place no matter how crowded it really was both of them were focus on this moment exactly where no words were needed, no need of any hugs or kisses just like that staring into each other’s eyes they knew exactly how they felt towards each other even when none of them has said it before they knew it was more than just a silly crush or just liking… it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so nervous this is the first time I finish something I write and also the first time I update it online, hopefully you liked it and idk if I will update something else later on (I mean I have some ideas but who knows...), guess it depends if I get inspired but it felt great working on this fanfic and if some read it as I update thank you for all the support it helped me to keep going and not giving it up.
> 
> Love you all 💕


End file.
